


Heart to Break

by Tobeannounced



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Carmilla, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobeannounced/pseuds/Tobeannounced
Summary: Carmilla is a broody, homebody professional writer that fans only know by name. Laura is an outgoing, big time photographer who is hired for a magazine spread that will effectively expose Carmilla to the world. The only problem is - after their first meeting, they can’t stand each other. Will their differences keep them at odds or will working together develop into something more.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 130
Kudos: 240





	1. Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folx! We're happy to finally be able to put this out! It's a collaborative effort amoungst a few friends that we hope you enjoy reading as much as we're going to enjoy creating. Please check out our Instagram account @to.beannouced for a little visual experience to go along with the story. Here are the first two chapters. Our goal is to drop a chapter every Sunday afternoon. Comments/thoughts are extremely welcomed! I know many folks dont like starting unfinished fic but we promise this will never be abandoned! #nofanficleftbehind
> 
> Follow us on Twitter @tobeannouncedFF for updates, info or just to say hi!

_I grew up with a lot of green_  
_Nice things 'round me, I was safe, I was fine_  
_Grew up with a lot of dreams_  
_Plans who to be_  
_None of them, none were mine_  
_Moments- Tove Lo_

“No.” Carmilla groans into her iPhone before tossing her pen and notebook over the back of the couch in an angry huff, papers flying out every which way on the floor. Her mild OCD begs her to immediately pick the papers up, but she quickly dismisses what her brain wants and continues to sulk like a grounded teenager. She grabs the open beer bottle sitting on the coffee table, takes a long swig, sits back against the couch again. 

“Carmilla, as your manager I’m going to highly recommend….” A male voice starts on the other end of the line before he’s interrupted by Carmilla again. She’s clearly annoyed and not making any attempt to hide this fact from the caller. 

“Well _William_ , as your SISTER, I’m going to highly recommend you tread lightly if you want to continue living your lavish lifestyle by riding on my coat tails.” Carmilla laughs at her own words. _Suck on that, Willyboy!_

“First of all, I’ve been doing your dirty work for the last four years, so you could continue YOUR lifestyle of obscurity while making a damn good living off doing what you love so don’t tell me…” 

“Is there a point to this phone call? I already said no. That’s the end of it.” 

“Carm.. it’s time. You would be on the best seller list by now if you weren’t so stubborn!” Carmilla rolls her eyes at her brother’s words. She puts her feet up on the coffee table before taking another sip of her beer. She starts anxiously picking at the label on the bottle. A long sigh escapes her lips.

“My work should speak for itself, Will. If some stupid ass corporate creepers are butthurt that they don’t have a fancy glamour shot of my face to plaster on a book jacket, that’s not my problem.” A long groan can be heard on the other end of the line. Carmilla continues to fiddle with the label. She picks at the sticker and flicks it onto the couch beside her. She’s clearly annoyed at the conversation but she’s well aware that her brother is right. Her mother had never been supportive of her “hobby” growing up causing her to hone her craft in private for her teens to her mid-twenties. She finished her first novel at the age of twenty-five but barely finishing a college education at Ryerson University here in Toronto, she was unsure of how to get her work out there. Her brother Will and her sister Mattie had always been the business savvy “go-getters” of the family so when Will made friends with a publishing agent in his third year of law school, Carmilla jumped at the chance to finally have someone take a real look at her work. Luckily for her, Will’s new “bro”, Wilson Kirsch, wasn’t a homophobic cis-gender corporate dickwad and gave Carmilla’s story of a non-binary lesbian detective a read before automatically dismissing it as a story that couldn’t possibly be a money maker for the company. 

Turns out, Kirsch, despite the fact that he comes off as an idiot college jock, knew there was a desperate need for a positive and normalized LGBTQ+ story that didn’t involve tropes, death or unhappy endings. Kirsch submitted a rough copy of the manuscript and it was optioned by the company twenty-four hours later. Carmilla’s only stipulate for her contract was that she was able to remain anonymous. Her real name could be used but she wasn’t interested in being in the limelight or becoming an icon for the community, she just wanted to create strong characters and stories people could relate to. 

Flash forward four years later and four books in, Carmilla sits on the phone with her brother about to go back on the one thing she said she’d never do. She knew it was time but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“I love you sis, but you’re a moron sometimes. I don’t know how many times I have to..”

“Okay.” Carmilla interrupts Will before he can finish. There is a silent pause on the phone. Carmilla begins to pick at the desecrated beer label again. 

“What?” Will finally questions.

“Don’t make me regret this.” Another long pause on the other end of the line.

“Okay, cool. Fantastic. I’ll come by soon with the agreements then?”

“Fine. Bring Tequila or don’t expect me to open the door.” Carmilla growls into the phone before hitting the disconnect call button and tossing the phone on the other side of the couch. She drums her figures on the bottle while glancing over the couch at her mess from earlier. _Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!_ She grabs a coaster, gently places the empty bottle on top of it and walks to the back of the couch to begin picking up the papers. She decides a curse word is in order for every paper she has to pick up from the floor.. Keys jingle in the lock of the front door but she ignores it, obviously expecting whoever is letting themselves in instead of grabbing a kitchen knife to stab the would-be intruder. 

Mattie, Carmilla’s older sister, shoves her way through the front door with a very large NewFoundland breed dog in tow. The beast whines as soon as he spots Carmilla causing Mattie to give up her struggle and let go of the leash she had been desperately trying to keep hold of. Carmilla's face lights up at the sight of her big baby. She immediately drops the papers again to meet the slobbering giant half away. 

“Hi baby!” ‘JP’ happily gives his owner a face bath in frothy drool. Mattie watches in disgust as she closes the door behind her and drops a bag on the floor, kicking it out of the way so no one trips on it. 

“Bonjour chérie” Mattie calls out with a smile, trying to command the attention be placed on herself and not the damn dog. 

“Hey Mattie” Carmilla gives the dog a bit more love before standing up from the floor and letting JP roam about the apartment. Of course, he goes straight for the food bowl in front of the island in the kitchen. You don’t get to be the same weight as your owner by being a picky eater! Carmilla giggles at the mess the dog quickly makes of the food and water dish. “Thanks for taking him. I know he can be… a handful.”

“I wonder where he gets that from, dear.” Mattie jokes. Carmilla grunts as she begins to pick the papers up once again. “Should I assume you talked to William today?” Mattie asks as she walks into the kitchen, takes off her coat, places it on the back of a chair at the island and sits down. Carmilla sighs.

“Yeah I talked to him.” Carmilla walks over to the island and neatly places the papers and notebook in a pile on top of the granite counter. She doesn’t sit down though, instead opting to lean over it on her elbows with a drawn-out sigh. Carmilla looks around avoiding Mattie’s gaze for as long as she can. Carmilla’s apartment isn’t big for the astronomical price of city living but it suits her and JP just fine. The living room is a decent size to house her couch, coffee table and numerous bookcases that line the walls while still leaving room to walk around without bumping into everything. A hallway to the left leads down to a single large bedroom with adjoining bathroom. The kitchen is accessed through the open archway in the living room. It’s a moderate sized kitchen for being a city apartment, complete with ample counter space and a center island Carmilla had always wanted. In fact, it’s the main reason Carmilla decided on this apartment when she moved out of Mattie’s house after she sold her first book. Carmilla is jared from her thoughts at the sound of Mattie’s voice.

“Stop. Okay? You had your way for four books when it should have only been one! The world wants to see your darling little face…” Mattie reaches forward and pinches Carmilla’s cheeks. She’s quick to swat Mattie’s hand away. “Don’t frown, love. It will give you premature wrinkles.” Mattie jokes.

“Look, I realize no one understands my issue with this…” Mattie puts her hand up to put a halt on Carmilla’s upcoming rant.

“Honey, I get it. I really do. I also know that people need someone to look up to. They want to know you’re a real person with a real voice for the community and not some 90-year-old cis man pretending to write characters people have fallen in love with.” Mattie explains causing Carmilla to sigh again. Not because she’s upset or annoyed but because she knows her sister and Will are right. The hard part was letting go and sharing a part of her life that she had so far been able to keep private. People want to become famous, sure, but once you’re out there in the limelight, there is no hiding in the shadows. Nothing will be private or sacred in her life anymore. Total control will be lost. As children and adolescents, their mother kept a tight leash on all three of them and finally as an adult with no one to answer to but herself, Carmilla takes serious issue with anyone making decisions for her other than herself. 

As if he can sense his owners stress, JP walks over to Carmilla only to plop his big body down on the floor next to her legs. He sighs and rests his head on top of her foot. Carmilla smiles down at him lovingly. Mattie rolls her eyes. Another set of keys jingle in the lock on the other side of the front door causing JP to raise his head inquisitively. Will enters a moment later with a stack of papers in one hand and a big brown bag in the other. JP looks uninterested in the new visitor and returns his head to Carmilla’s foot. 

“I come bearing gifts.” Carmilla looks unimpressed and returns to her conversation with her sister instead of greeting her brother.

“That was quick. What, were you parked outside when you called me?” Carmilla asks as she snatches the bag from her brother once he gets close enough for her to reach out without disturbing the dog. She pulls the bottle of Don Julio out and examines it. “Not the cheap shit. I’m impressed.” Will rolls his eyes, tossed the papers on the island and leans over to give Mattie a kiss on the cheek.

“What’s up my less annoying sister and better-looking sister?” Mattie laughs. Carmilla pinches Will’s side hard. He jumps away.

“Oooooh. You’re filling out. The flavor of the month must cook more than Ramen noodles this time.” Will grabs three tumblers from the cupboard before pulling up a stool on the other side. He grabs the bottle from Carmilla, opens it and pours a generous portion for all three of them.

“I’ll have you know we’re going on three months now. I’d like you to meet her. I think you’ll like her.” 

“Oh honey, that’s just being mean to the little moppet.” Mattie and Carmilla look at each other and laugh causing Will to roll his eyes. He pushes the glasses over to the girls. “What should we drink to my darlings?”

“Will’s budding long term relationship of three months?” Carmilla questions before taking down half of her drink and filling her glass back up.

“You’re one to talk sis. Your longest relationship has been with that asshole.” Will states looking down at JP. JP picks his head up, grunts and lays back down. 

“5 years strong and still the only man I’ll ever love.” Carmilla holds her glass up to Will. He looks slightly offended.

“Ouch.” 

“Enough already. To Carm’s new future endeavors.” Mattie finally holds up her glass to her younger siblings, satisfied with her own toast. Carmilla raises an eyebrow at Will but toasts anyway. 

“Speaking of which... this is for you to look over.” Will slowly slides the pile of papers over to Carmilla. She sighs but opens the folder and begins to read. Mattie gives Will a look like she knows Carmilla is going to find something she doesn’t like inside that folder. She nods towards Carmilla’s empty glass. Will gives her a questioning look. She nods towards the glass again before Will catches on and fills up the glass up with the tequila. Carmilla nods her thanks without looking up at either of them. 

“Blah Blah blah.. Blah Blah.. Blah. Consent for a two page spread in ‘Out’ magazine.. what the fuck?” Carmilla finally looks up at her brother. She looks like she’s about ready to jump over the counter. He holds his hand up at her as if she’s asking her to stop before she does something she’ll regret.

“Now before you say anything, let me explain…”

“Good luck with that.” Mattie interrupts before taking a sip of her drink. She leans back in her chair seemingly waiting for the explosion that’s about to happen. The explosion never comes. Carmilla takes a deep breath, takes a long sip of her drink and calmly places it back on the counter. Mattie and Will both look confused.

“Well, I’m waiting….”

“Kirsch thought…”

“I should have known that big oaf was behind this!” Carmilla is quick to interrupt. 

“Carm, if it weren’t for that big oaf you would still be wasting your life away as career student a Ryerson.” Mattie interjects as a matter of fact. 

“Hey, I graduated.. eventually. You knew about this, didn’t you?” She is quick to accuse her sister. JP raises his head again as if he can sense Carmilla’s distress. Carmilla gives him a quick pet to settle his nerves. He still gives Will the stink eye. 

“William ran it by me for a professional opinion, yes.” Mattie admits. 

“Which is?”

“I think you should do it.” Carmilla sighs loudly at her sister's statement. “I told you Carm, they want to know you. It’s a couple of pictures and the story of YOU. The story people want to hear. It’s a one-time thing. It’s not going to kill you.”

“One-time thing in a national magazine.”

“If it makes you feel better, the magazine is coming here and we’re trying to book a photographer that’s based right here in Toronto so you don’t have to leave the city.” Will chimes in attempting to settle Carmilla’s hesitation even just a little bit.

“Who happens to be female and gay.” Mattie adds. Carmilla’s eyes light up for a fraction of second before her expression returns to annoyance. 

“Well thanks for taking my comfort into consideration by not booking the oldest, whitest, sexist man in town but if you think you can buy me with ‘oooooh lesbians’ you don’t know me as well as you think you do.” Carmilla fills her drink up and stomps away into the living room. JP is quick to follow. 

“She’s also the best in the business right now.” Will adds, trying his best not to piss her off any further. 

“Then what the hell is she doing in Toronto?” Carmilla laughs and sits down on the couch with a heavy thud. JP jumps up and takes his place on the opposite side, carefully watching his owner. Mattie looks at Will and nods towards Carmilla. He sighs. 

“She’s just based here.” Will starts before grabbing his own drink and heading for the couch. He sits down next to Carmilla. JP growls for a moment before Carmilla clicks her tongue and he immediately puts his head back down with a big slobbery doggie sigh. “Come on, I saw your eyes perk up at “she”.’ Will playfully pushes Carmilla’s shoulder with his own.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I know. But you love me. And you love writing even more so you’re going to do it. Look. Have the meeting. If you’re not comfortable with everything, we squash it. No questions asked.”

“What’s her name?” Carmilla asks while taking a sip of her drink. She has a small smile on her face. Will looks at Mattie and smiles.

“Laura. Laura Hollis”

“No.” Laura groans while staring at her computer screen. She’s clicking through what appears to be a folder of hundreds of photos of several different models. 

“What do you mean, no?” Perry asks from the doorway of Laura’s home office. Laura doesn’t bother to look up at her friend who also happens to be her agent. 

“No offense Perry but why would I care about a local book writer?”

“Are you serious, Laura? It’s Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura’s best friend and assistant, Laf asks with shock in their voice. Laf shakes their head as they continue to sort through camera lenses that are all over Laura’s desk. Laura has a nice sized condo located in the Fashion District of Toronto. She scored it just last year after securing a big time photoshoot with the Toronto Raptors that paid _pretty well_. While only two bedrooms, she arranged to make the “master bedroom” her office/mini studio and the smaller guest sized room her actual bedroom.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Laura asks thoroughly confused on whom this mystery woman with a pretentious last name could be. 

Laf rolls their eyes and decides to remind her. “Laur, remember when I dragged you to Ben McNally’s last month?” Laura nods her head as she remembers her friend being anxious and giddy about going to the bookstore. “And while I was trying to find the book I’ve been harping about _you_ were too busy flirting with the blonde girl doing inventory?” 

Silence fills the room as Laura tries to remember what girl Laf is referring to. Apparently there’s a whole heap of women she’s supposed to recall this afternoon. 

“Anyway..” Laf decides just to get to the point. “I was looking for the latest book by Carmilla Karnstein. She’s an up and coming LGBTQ+ author and her novels are next level.”

“Which is why Out Magazine is flying in over the next couple of weeks to do an interview with her... and they want you to do the spread. This is huge, Laura!” Perry chimes in. Laura finally looks up from her computer screen.

“I’m supposed to be in LA the week after next for the IMG shoot.” Perry opens and closes her mouth several times as though she’s trying to formulate a response but can’t seem to find the right words. Perry looks over at Laf as if she’s expecting them to save her from the tough situation she’s put herself in. 

“Just rip the bandaid off, Perr.” Laf states before going back to sorting through equipment and letting Perry handle the uncomfortable conversation that was about to take place. 

“I’m not going to LA.” Laura expresses flatly. 

“Laura…” Perry starts but still can’t seem to figure out to explain her decision to Laura without upsetting her. She may be Laura’s agent but she’s also her friend which can sometimes make her job more complicated than it needs to be. Laura takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before rolling her chair back away from the computer. She crosses her arms over her chest and waits for Perry’s explanation. Laura could be an intimidating hardass at times but Perry quickly reminds herself that she’s the boss and decides it’s best to take the kid gloves off.

“Look Laura, I know you’re not always a fan of the decisions I make when it comes to your career but I have I ever steered you wrong?” Perry inquires with as much confidence in her voice that she can muster. Laura pauses for a moment to think. 

“No but there’s a first time for everything.” Laura laughs quietly before relaxing back in her chair. “I would love to hear how a book author is more important to my career than a photo shoot for one of the biggest modeling agencies in LA.”

“Laura, she’s not just ANY author! I realize you don’t know much about her but this is huge. No one has ever seen this woman in person.” Laf exclaims, still slightly offended at Laura’s uncaring attitude when it comes to Carmilla Karnstein. Laure gives Laf a questioning look.

“Wait. How is that even possible?” Laura questions, her curiosity finally getting the better disinterest in the matter.

“It was a stipulation in her book deal. She wanted to be known for her writing and not her face.” Perry is quick to explain.

“Why the sudden change?” Laura asks with a suspicious tone.

“The publishing company is insisting.” Perry admits, deciding not to sugar coat the situation.

“So I guess we already have something in common. We’re both being forced to do something we don’t want to do.” Laura laughs to herself again. Perry sighs. 

“Well two actually.. she’s also queer as fuuuuuuck.” Laf adds with a huge smile on their face.

“Lafontaine!” Perry yells. Laura raises her eyebrows.

“Interesting…” Laf can hear the gears turning in Laura’s head. 

“You really don’t listen when I talk do you?” 

“You said she’s a LGBTQ+ writer which in all honesty doesn’t mean shit. 75% of the queer stories put out today are written by straight men trying to please a demographic that they have no clue about.” Perry smiles at Laf. _We got her now!_ “I know that look. Don’t think you’ve sold me on this just because she’s queer. You should know me better than that, Perry.” Laura adds. _Well, that was short lived._ Perry looks slightly offended by Laura’s accusation. 

“Relax there ladykiller, Perry isn’t trying to whore you out for a paycheck.” Laf is quick to defend Perry’s intentions.

“I know.” Laura admits with a loud sigh. “And don’t think I’m not pissed at you too. Just because you’re sleeping with my agent doesn’t mean you get to keep things from me. You’re supposed to be my best friend.” Laura adds, her defenses back up.

“Laura, that’s not…” Perry starts but decides not to finish her statement. Laf shrugs with an innocent look on their face.

“Oh please. I might get lost in my work but I’m not completely blind.” Laura reveals completely disregarding the awkwardness that descended upon the room. “Anyway. So what now?”

“I would like to set up a meeting with us, Carmilla and her team along with the writer and art director from the magazine.”

“Who’s the writer?” Laura asks. 

“Melanippe Callis”

“Never heard of her.” Again, another woman Laura is unaware of. 

“I’ve never worked with her personally but I’ve heard great things. She’s great at what she does but she’s a thick headed firecracker. I can’t imagine it would be any more difficult than working with you.” Perry responds with a smile. Laura wants to laugh but she tries to play it cool. A slight smirk appears on her face. “You’ve met the Art Director though. Danny Lawrence. She was a copy editor at the Province magazine when you were at VIMA.” Perry finishes.

“Doesn’t sound familiar.”

“Big red. Totally had a thing for you.” Laf explains. Laura thinks for a few moments before the realization of who her friends are speaking of hits her like a ton of bricks.

“Oh God, really? That won’t be super awkward or anything.” Laura sighs. This situation certainly wasn’t getting any better.

“Oh relax. That was like 8 years ago and only a slight case of stalking. I’m sure she’s forgotten all about it.” Laf giggles at Perry’s words but Laura doesn’t seem amused. “So I’ll go ahead and set everything up then?”

“It doesn’t seem as though you’re giving me a choice.”

“Come to the meeting, Laura. If everything isn’t to your liking, I’ll buy you a ticket to LA personally.” Perry declares with her disgusting positivity. Laura rolls her eyes. 

“Fine.” Laura states in more of a whine than an agreement. She leans back to the cabinet behind her and pulls out a small glass along with a bottle of Espolòn Tequila. Perry raises an eyebrow. Laura pours herself a glass.

“Laura, it’s noontime.”

“What? I’m celebrating. Here's to new business adventures!” Laura holds up her glass and takes a nice, long sip of the clear liquid. Perry lets out a long sigh. _This is not going to be easy. It better be worth it!_


	2. Hey Look Ma, I Made it

_ Are you ready for the sequel? _

_ Ain't you ready for the latest? _

_ In the garden of evil _

_ I'm gonna be the greatest _

_ Hey Look Ma, I Made It - Panic at the Disco _

Mattie sits on Carmilla’s bed up against the headboard sipping on a glass of wine as a shirt wizzes by her head and thumps against the wall. Carmilla stands in front of a full-length mirror in just her bra and a pair of tight black leather pants. She pulls a loose gray sweater over her head and examines herself in the mirror once again. Mattie sighs from the bed behind her.

“You know for someone so disinterested in impressing anyone in this meeting you’re spending an awful lot of time deciding on what to wear.” 

“Just because I could give a shit about what these people think doesn’t mean I can’t look presentable.” 

“Honey, you could wear a trashbag and still be hot. Get over yourself. We’re going to be late. You might not care but I have a good reputation that I would like to keep intact. Although if I had it my way you would wear the black skirt with the white button up that you had on first.”

“What, so I can look like I work there? Gross.” Carmilla takes the holey sweater off deciding it’s not fancy restaurant appropriate outfit. 

“How about we compromise? You can wear those damn pants you’re so fond of but I get to pick the shirt.” Carmilla raises an eyebrow at her sister. Mattie puts her wine glass down, gets off the bed and begins rummaging through Carmilla’s walkin closet. Carmilla groans before falling back onto her bed with a loud thud. She sprawls out seemingly uninterested in what her sister is going in her closet. She has more of an interest in watching a ladybug inching its way across her ceiling directly above her head. Mattie returns from the closet a few moments later holding a bright yellow button down shirt in one hand and a red, black and white striped short sleeve blouse in the other. She holds each shirt out one at a time towards Carmilla trying to make a decision. Carmilla is apparently still too busy watching the bug to pay Mattie any mind at all. Mattie kicks Carmilla’s legs to get her attention. 

“Whaaaat?” Carmilla groans and sits up on the bed. Mattie holds the shirt choices up once again. Carmilla grimaces as she looks back and forth between the two shirts. Mattie clears her throat and nods towards the yellow shirt. Carmilla rolls her eyes, grabs the opposite shirt, before throwing it over her head quickly while walking out of her bedroom door. Mattie smiles, tosses the yellow shirt on the bed and follows Carmilla out of the room. 

Mattie walks out into the living room expecting Carmilla to be waiting for her but the only eyes staring back at her are the huge sleepy black ones of the large beast laying on the floor outside of the kitchen. JP huffs, puts his head back down on the floor and continues watching whatever he finds interesting happening inside the kitchen. 

“Carm?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” A muffled voice comes from the kitchen. Mattie walks to the kitchen opening just in time to see Carmilla taking a sip of a small glass of Tequila. Mattie gives her a look. Carmilla, shrugs, grabs her leather jacket from the back of one of the island chairs and throws it on quickly before downing the last sip of her drink. “What? You know I hate going out. Social lube.” Carmilla laughs and pats Mattie on the back as she walks by. 

“Well this should be interesting.” Mattie says while looking down at JP. “I’ll have her home by midnight, dear.” Mattie promises with a wink before she follows Carmilla out of the front door. 

Downtown Toronto is buzzing with activity on this breezy Thursday night. The city is excited to finally enjoy an above 20 degree weather stretch after a disgusting winter that seemed to last forever. Carmilla stands outside of Earl’s with Mattie as they wait for Will to arrive. Carmilla has her left leg kicked behind her resting on the side of the corridor, nervously chewing her bottom lip, ready to bolt at any second. Carmilla doesn’t do…this. She doesn’t do people, she doesn’t do interviews and she damn sure doesn’t do photos. She is definitely ready to call it a night when some amazon woman with red hair bumps into her disturbing her thoughts on fight or flight.  _ Since when do they let giants and bigfoot descendants just roam around freely? _

“Excuse me.” The giant says in a deep amazon woman voice you’d expect from a woman that big. Just as she’s about to give Bigfoot Jr a piece of her mind she feels Mattie pulling on her arm towards the direction of Will who’s walking up the street towards the restaurant. Danny rolls her eyes at the rudeness before making her way up towards the entrance. Danny pauses for a moment to take in her surroundings. Earl’s is a popular downtown destination for business folks and couples out for a night on the town. The inside is fancy with a casual atmosphere. The u-shaped bar is already crowded for a Thursday night. 

“Can I help you?” The hostess inquires in an “I’d rather be anywhere else than here” tone but she’s cute so Danny decides to ignore the attitude. 

“Oh hey, yeah, I’m meeting some folks here. I’m one of the creative directors for Out magazine. Maybe you’ve heard of it.” She makes an attempt at putting on her best flirting face but it seems to be lost on the younger girl. The girl stares up at her blankly.

“No.” She replies flatly. Danny shrugs. She sees Mel waving her over to a long booth with a bench seat on each side. Danny lets out a relieved breath before pointing over to Mel.

“Looks like they’re here.”

“Great. Enjoy your dinner, mam” Danny nods and rolls her eyes after turning to walk away. She approaches the table where Met is sitting. Mel sits back down at the table. Danny shuffles in across from her.

“Took you long enough. I’ve been sitting here alone looking like a jackass for twenty minutes.” Mel growls before taking a sip of her beverage. 

“There’s a Raptors game tonight. I got diverted like six times on the way here.” Danny explains. Mel doesn’t seem impressed with her excuse. Danny looks around the restaurant while Mel rolls her eyes.

“She’s not here yet. Which I thought was obvious since I’ve been sitting here…  _ alone _ … for twenty minutes.” Mel repeats her statement from earlier this time slower with a large inflection on the word “alone”. 

“Who?” Danny questions innocently. 

“So how is this going to go Lawrence? Are you going to be chill or are you going to be…. you?” Danny sighs. Before she has time to defend herself, Danny spots a familiar face standing at the hostess booth with a younger man dressed in a suit and an older sophisticated looking woman in a nice dress. 

“Oh great, it’s the rude woman from outside.” Danny has just enough time to blurt out before the threesome begins walking over to their table. Will is quick to approach with a friendly smile on his face while Carmilla trails behind with Mattie. Mattie pulls her along like a mom pulling a screaming child out of a department store. 

“Hi. You must be Mel. The writer. We’ve talked on the phone several times. Glad to finally put a face with the name. I’m William Karnstein, Carmilla’s manager.” Will says before holding out his hand to Mel. Mel stands up and shakes his hand firmly. 

“You sounded taller.” Will isn’t sure how to respond. Mel has a slight smile but he fears that she probably isn’t the joking type. “My associate, Danny Lawrence.” Will holds out his hand to Danny. She shakes it while shooting a glare towards Carmilla as she and Mattie approach the table. Mattie clears her throat behind Will. 

“Oh yeah. Ladies, this is my sister and lawyer, Matska Karnstein.” 

“Mattie is fine. Lawyer first, sister second. Charmed.” Mattie pushes by Will and takes a seat at the end of the table where Mel had been sitting. Carmilla stands there looking as if she would rather be anywhere else on earth than in this restaurant with these people.

“And this is the elusive, Carmilla Karnstein.” 

“Hey.” 

“Shall we?” Will gestures for Mel to sit back down. Danny moves over so Mel can move in along with Will. Carmilla pushes Mattie over so she can sit down. The five of them sit and look at each other in awkward silence. 

“Should we wait for the photography team or order some drinks?” Will asks. Before he can finish, four voices respond in unison. 

“Drinks.”

Meanwhile outside the restaurant, Laf stands out on the curb watching Perry pace back and forth. She’s obviously stressed and having a moment.

“She’ll be here, Per. Relax.”

“You know I like to make a good first impression. Do you know how many times I’ve been late?” Perry questions before finally coming to an abrupt stop. She holds a single finger out in Laf’s face. “Once. And that was because I was a breech baby!” 

“Why don’t we just go in? You know how photoshoots go. She’ll get here when she gets here.” Laf rubs Perry’s arms up and down with both their hands in an attempt to sooth her anxiety. Perry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She nods in agreement. Laf gives her a reassuring smile. They stand there together for a moment in comfortable silence before Laf takes hold of Perry’s hand as they walk into the restaurant. 

“Good evening, welcome to Earl’s.” The hostess annocounes in a “fake friendly” voice. 

“Hi. Lola Perry, table for 8.” Perry replies evidently not expecting the shocked expression from the hostess. 

“Is that a real name or are you a showgirl?” The hostess jokes but Perry does not appear amused. Laf stifles a laugh and then clears their throat. “Oh. You were serious. I think your party is over there.” The embarrassed younger girl says as she points over to the table where the rest of the group sits. 

“Thank you.” Is all Perry can muster before Laf drags her off towards the reserved table. Laf lets go of Perry’s hand as they approach the table as if not wanting to give away that they are together. Will is the first to acknowledge their arrival. He smiles warmly before standing up to greet the couple. 

“You must be Miss Perry and Lafonatine?” Will extends his hand as if they’ve all been friends forever. Laf gives him a questioning look. “I did my research.. aka Instagram.” Will finishes his explanation. Perry finally relaxes slightly. She shakes his hand with a small smile. Laf instantly relaxes as well after sensing Perry’s mood change. “Please have a seat.” He gestures to the booth. Perry and Laf walks around the booth in order to shuffle in the other side that Carmilla and Mattie are sitting on. 

“Where’s Laura?” Danny blurts out as if not meaning to but decides to go with it. Mel rolls her eyes.

“Way to be chill.” Mel mutters towards Danny. 

“Yeah where is this hotshot photographer?” Carmilla chimes in warranting an elbow in the side from Mattie.

“She’s running a bit late. Photoshoot went late.” Perry explains. 

“You’ll have to excuse my sister, she left her manners in her other pair of leather pants.” Mattie admits. “Matska Karnstein.” Mattie finishes without having to explain who she is. They all seem to know who everyone at the table is without formal introductions, which Will is thankful for. Mattie shakes the hand of the new folks at the table. Carmilla sits back with her arms crossed across her chest appearing a bit standoff-ish. Perry tries to ignore the attitude.

“You won’t regret choosing Laura, she has quite the impressive resume if I do say so myself.” Perry states. She looks around the table at the suspicious eyes looking back at her. She wants to convince the group of her loyalties to Laura but without evidence to back it up, her words fall on deaf ears. Laura being late for an important doesn’t exactly scream she’s the right person for the job. Perry looks at her watch nervously. Laf rubs her girlfriends back.

“She’s going to be here.” Laf says quietly. Perry isn’t too convinced of their words. Will clears his throat at the end of the table. 

“So where should we start?” He asks trying to deflect the tension of Laura’s tardiness. “Mel, I know you had a few questions in mind for my sister.” 

“Well this one is mainly for my own curiosity and doesn’t necessarily need to be part of the article but.. why now?” Carmilla gives Mel a look and waits for her to embellish her question. “Why wait until now to come out and let the world know who you really are? You’ve had ample time to do that over the last four years.” Mel finishes. The entire table is focused on Carmilla and waiting for her response. Carmilla’s cool and unaffected demeanor suddenly changes to extreme anxiety.  _ Because my asshole publishing company is making me.  _ Is that Carmilla wants to say but she really doesn’t feel like being quoted on that and making things worse for herself. Suddenly the room feels warmer and smaller to Carmilla. She needs to escape. 

“Can you excuse me for a minute?” It sounds like a question but it’s anything but. Carmilla is quick to stand up from the table and beeline it to the nearest bathroom. She assured herself that she was mentally prepared for this but she definitely wasn't expecting to feel like a rat in a cage. She slams through the bathroom door in a self-induced panic attack looking for a means of escape. Unfortunately, she’s not small enough to flush herself down the sparkly clean shitter and there doesn’t appear to be any other means of exit from the bathroom.  _ Fuck. _

Carmilla takes a deep breath in her nose and slowly exhales through her mouth. She leans over the sink and splashes a handful of water on her face. She looks at herself in the mirror. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re Carmilla-fucking-Karnstein!” Carmilla yells at herself in the mirrors reflection just as the bathroom door swings open. Carmilla averts her gaze at herself in the mirror to meet the somewhat welcome stare of the most amazing honey brown eyes she has ever seen. Carmilla’s stomach flutters slightly before she remembers where she is and why she’s there. The beautiful woman with a large backpack in tow pasues, looks at Carmilla and clears her throat. 

“Are you okay?” The pretty stranger asks as her phone with the obnoxious ringtone begins to ring for the second time since she came into the bathroom. Annoyed at the noise intrusion during her freak out moment, Carmilla merely nods and turns back to the mirror. The stranger waits a moment before disappearing into the bathroom stall. Carmilla braces herself on the sink and takes another deep breath. The phone rings again. The girl in the stall groans and finally answers the phone. “Seriously? I think one more time would have been considered stalking.” Despite her anxious mood, Carmilla finds herself giggling. “Uh. No. I told you I had a business dinner but having said that just because we slept together a couple of times doesn’t mean I need to explain my whereabouts to you in any way, shape or form.”  _ Cute and feisty.  _ Although Carmilla would much rather listen to this amusing one sided phone call, she’s brought back to reality by a chime coming from her own phone. She looks at the screen. It’s a text message from Mattie saying “Where the hell are you? You better have not left!”. Carmilla sighs, takes another deep breath and exits the bathroom.

Carmilla makes her way back to the table and slides in next to Mattie. Mattie gives her a look and Carmilla nods signaling that she’s okay. Carmilla glances around the table and instantly feels out of place since it appears in her short absence everyone has become unusually comfortable with each other. She’s used to feeling like an outsider but this feels a bit different. Carmilla doesn’t have enough time to accumulate her thoughts before a recognizable face appears at the table. Perry is quick to wave her over to their side of the table.  _ Oh shit.  _

“Sorry I’m late.” Laura says before taking the last open seat at the table across from Laf and Perry which happens to be the seat next to Danny. Danny smiles sheepishly at Laura. Before she can say anything weird or stupid, Mel is quick to shove her arm in front of Danny, offering her hand to Laura. 

“Hi. I’m Mel. You must be Laura. Danny has told me so much about you.” Mel winks at Danny to which she receives a surprise elbow to the side in return. Laura shakes Mel’s hand. 

“We haven’t really talked in a few years so I’m sure there is some catching up to do.” Even if Laura does, Carmilla does not miss the frown that appears on Danny’s face at the mention of them not talking.  _ Oh this might be interesting.  _ Carmilla thinks to herself with a sudden smirk on her lips. 

“I’m looking forward to working with you. I’ve seen some of your shoots. Very impressive. I think we can make this an amazing article together. ” Mel admits before Laura goes off on a speal of her qualifications and impressive resume. Carmilla zones out about three minutes into the conversation. She no longer hears actual words, just mumbled voices and intent stares as everyone at the table seems to be enamoured by the chatterbox who is seemingly in love with herself.  _ Wow. Does this girl ever shut up? She’s lucky she’s cute.”  _

“So Carmilla, what about you? Four books in four years, that’s pretty impressive.” Carmilla doesn’t respond. She’s too busy watching Laura’s lips move wondering if they’re ever going to stop. As luck would have it, Laura isn’t directing her question at Carmilla at all. She’s looking at Mattie. Mattie gives Laura a questioning look before realizing that Laura thinks she is Carmilla. Mattie laughs out loud.

“Oh no dear. This broody little monster next to me here is Carmilla.” Laura looks a little embarrassed of her mistake. 

“I’m so sorry. You just.. have more of a writer vibe to you. Elegant and sophisticated.” Laura tries to cover up her mistake with a half-assed compliment which finally snaps Carmilla out of her own thoughts. 

“As opposed to me looking….” Carmilla starts but doesn’t get a chance to finish.

“Uninterested and disaffected?” Laura finishes for her with a dead panned smile. 

“Well maybe if you were saying something interesting..” Carmilla mumbles. “I mean have you ever even seen a writer before?” Mattie squeezes Carmilla knee, hard. Carmilla pushes her hand away. An uncomfortable silence falls over the table. The waitress approaches just in time to deflect the tension. 

“Can I get anyone another drink?”

“Tequila!” Both Laura and Carmilla say loudly at the same time. 

“Well at least you have that in common.” Laf throws out in an attempt to lighten the mood. Several separate conversations strike up at the table all of which Carmilla tunes out once again. Everyone seems to be thankful for that at the moment.

About an hour and three tequilas later, Mattie glances over at Carmilla. Carmilla appears to be more relaxed than she previously had been but Mattie knows better than to not be on heightened alert with it comes to her sister. 

“Have you read the notes I sent over yesterday? I had a few ideas for the shoot that I wanted to get your opinion on.” Danny asks Laura which apparently grabs the attention of Carmilla.

“I haven’t read it yet, no. I’ll check it out soon as I get home tonight.”

“Have you even read my books, Laura?” Carmilla blurts out causing Will and Mattie to sigh loudly at the same time. “I mean for someone so gungho on this “project” you would think you’d want to know a little about what you’re getting into.” Laura glares at Carmilla. She takes a long sip of her drink.

“No, I can’t say I have. It’s not really my thing.” Laura admits with slight annoyance in her voice.

“Not your thing huh? I suppose picture books are more your speed? Although, with that face I doubt you ever had to pick up a book a day in your life.” Carmilla slurs a little on her last words and Mattie immediately knows it’s time to call it a night. Laura pauses, squints, smirks and rolls her eyes at Carmilla. She’s about to say something when Mel decides to interrupt whatever is about to happen.

“I would like to go over the rest of the questions I have for you.. you know, to make sure you’re comfortable answering them.” Mel starts as she takes out her notebook. Mattie and Will share a knowing look with each other. 

“It’s getting kind of late. How about you email your questions for us to look over and we’ll chat about this before the shoot?” Will interjects. Mel opens her mouth to respond but nods instead. “It was great to meet you all. We look forward to working with you, right Carm?” Will kicks Carm’s shin under the table. Carmilla holds up her drink with a fake smile, downs it and places it back on the table. Laura shakes her head. Mattie assumes this is about to be the longest Uber ride of her life. 

“Nope” Carmilla says with conviction in her voice. The Uber driver looks back in the mirror like he’s about to witness a crime. Carmilla’s voice is loud and assertive but Mattie ignores her sister’s immature behaviour. “She’s a pretentious, know it all, narcissistic piece of..”

“But she’s terribly cute….”

“Right?! Like that’s fucking fair!” 

“I think you’re overreacting as usual.” Mattie states as she looks out of the window at the passing cars.

“Overreacting? Did you not hear the way she was talking to me??” Mattie finally looks back at Carmilla.

“Carm, honey, what I heard and you heard are probably two entirely different things. You barely gave the girl a chance before you started being an asshole for no reason.” 

“Mattie, she hasn’t even bothered to read my books! She wants to be involved in one of the biggest moments in my life but has no idea what I’m about. That’s insulting!” Mattie rolls her eyes. 

“You’re being difficult.”

“Will said if I wasn’t comfortable after the meeting then I didn’t have to do it.” Carmilla starts. “I’m not doing it.” Mattie pauses and starts to laugh.

“What?” 

“Carm, he said that to make you feel better. You’re doing it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Meanwhile in another Uber heading to the opposite side of the city.

“No!” Laura exclaims loudly causing Perry to cringe. “Absolutely not!” Laura finishes.

“Come on Laura, she wasn’t that bad.” Perry states but even she doesn’t seem to be convinced of her own words.

“Not too bad? Did you hear the way she was talking to me? She’s rude, narcissistic, uncaring…” 

“Who was totally flirting with you.” Laf finishes. They receive a look from Perry. Laf shrugs their shoulders.

“She wasn’t flirting with me, she was being an asshole.” 

“A really hot asshole.” Perry smacks them on the shoulder. “What, am I wrong?”

“That’s not.. What does that have to do with anything?” Laura questions not really denying that she agrees with Laf’s assessment of Carmilla. Yes, she’s quite beautiful in a Mean Girls sort of way and those lips, good lord. If only she could learn to shut them before terrible words come flying out. 

“What Laf means to say if that you have a great canvas to work with and these pictures will be absolutely amazing.” Laf nods in agreement. Laura looks unsure. She pauses for a moment as if she’s contemplating the idea.

“Nope. Not going to happen.” Laura finally says. She’s putting her foot down. LA wins over dealing with the broody, mysterious, insanely gorgeous writer. “You said I had a choice..”

“I lied.” Perry states flatly before looking out the window at the passing cars. She can feel Laura’s anger building and waits for the explosion. It never comes. Laura sits back in her seat and remains unusually quiet for the rest of the Uber ride.  _ This is going to get really interesting! _


	3. LA Devotee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday folx! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter as much as we enjoyed creating it :)

_ Sunsets on the evil eye _

_ Invisible to the Hollywood shrine _

_ Always on the hunt for a little more time _

_ Just another LA Devotee _

_ LA Devotee - Panic at the Disco _

Several clicks of a camera shutter echo out through the small photo studio followed by a loud groan. 

“Fuck! Laf, you gave me the wrong lens again!” Laura yells after looking through her viewfinder apparently not happy with the outcome of her photos. Laf sits at a table off to the right looking none too happy with Laura’s outburst. 

“Laura, I gave you the lens you asked for.” Laf replies not hiding their annoyance at the situation. Laura holds up her hand towards the two models she’s been photographing.

“Can we take five? Thanks.” Laura doesn’t wait for them to answer before grabbing her camera and stomping off towards the table that Laf is sitting at. Laura shoves the camera down on the table in front of Laf. Laf sighs but doesn’t bother looking up at Laura. They’re not in the mood to humor Laura with the argument she’s obviously trying to start. “Well maybe if you weren’t busy talking about Carmilla and how excited you are to work with her all morning, you’d pay more attention to what you’re doing.” Laf takes a deep breath before gently placing the camera they’re holding down the table. They sit back in their chair and finally decide to acknowledge Laura’s close presence. 

“So it’s my job to let you know when you tell me to give you the wrong lens now?” Laura clicks her tongue between her front teeth slowly. She realizes how silly that sounds and immediately looks regretful for attacking her friend for something that was not their fault in the least bit. Laura sits down at the table and places her hands over her face. “I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated. I should be getting on a plane to go to LA tomorrow morning but instead I’m here wasting my time on this bullshit.” One of the models looks over at Laura clearly not happy to be put into the “bullshit” category. Laf looks at the model apologetically. 

“She didn’t mean you specifically.” The younger girl stomps off the set without another look. Laura doesn’t appear to be apologetic or phased in the least bit. Laf sighs. “Great.” Laf groans. They fight the urge to put their hands around Laura’s neck and shake the childish hissy fit out of her and decide to do what works best when it comes to Laura. Feed her ego. Laf rubs Laura’s back softly.

“Look Laura, I’m sorry you’re frustrated. And I know you think this is beneath you but these people specifically requested you because you’re the absolute best. Can you put your big girl pants on, forget about LA for the next hour and get out there and kill it like you always do?” Laura spreads her fingers and looks at Laf with one eye. Laf gives her a big smile. Laura nods. Laf pats her on the back, hard. “That’a girl. Now go chase down the diva you made feel bad so we can get out of here and go have a drink.. or six.” Laura rolls her eyes before standing up from her chair. “I think she went to wardrobe.”

“Can you set up while I go get her?”

“On it, boss.” 

Twenty minutes later, Laf drums their fingers on the table they are still sitting at waiting for Laura and one of the models to return. A few moments later Laura and the model walk out onto the set, both looking quite disheveled in their appearance. Laf watches as Laura whispers something to the model before she makes her way back over to the table. Laf gives her a look. Laura grabs her camera off the table.

“What?”

“Seriously?” Laf questions. They look over at the model who has a stupid grin on her face and back at Laura. Laura shrugs.

“She wouldn’t come out so I had to make her come.” Laura laughs at her own words like she did absolutely nothing wrong.

“You’re disgusting.” Laf shakes their head but finds themself giggling despite their words. 

“Okay, everyone back to work!” Laura shouts. 

“Makeup. We need makeup on set!” Laf points towards the model with the smeared lipstick all over her face. The makeup crew shuffles in and makes quick work of restoring her to maximum potential. Laf grabs two extra lenses from Laura’s bag and follows her out to the floor where Laura is setting up to continue the photoshoot. Laura notices Laf staring at her with a grin on their face.

“What?” 

“You got a little….” Laf reaches forward and begins to wipe some of the lipstick off Laura’s neck. Laura swats their hand away. Laura clears her throat.

“Okay, lets go.” Laura holds her camera up, gets back in the zone and does what she’s best at. The rest of the photoshoot goes off without further incident unless you take the constant flirting going on between the younger model and Laura into account. Well most of the flirting is one sided since Laura has gotten extremely good at separating business and pleasure over the years. She doesn’t count what transpired earlier since they were on a “break”. Granted, she may have her shit together in her professional life but her personal life is a little.. well.. fucked up. Laura doesn’t do “relationships”. Long term to Laura is sleeping with the same person more than twice which if she was being honest, has only happened twice since college and neither of the two times ended well. She sticks to what she is good at. She’s good at her job. Everything else in her life takes a backseat. It always has.

After the photoshoot is over, Laf begins putting all their camera equipment away over at the table. They watch from afar as the model happily puts Laura’s phone number in her phone. Laura nods and walks away towards Laf. 

“Did you ask her for an ID?” Laf asks while slinging a large bag over their left shoulder. 

“Who Rebecca? She could be fun.” Laura says while giving a quick glance back at the model, who is still giving Laura the heart eyes in the distance. Laura lifts another bag and places it on Laf’s other shoulder. “And she’s 22 by the way.” 

“First of all, that’s not even her name. Second, baby gay over there has trouble written all over her face.” Laura looks back one more time. Laura hates to admit when Laf is right but the younger girl does have potential stalker all over her pretty face. Laura shakes her head, grabs the rest of their equipment and heads out of the studio with Laf. 

“What? Don’t judge me.” Carmilla says with a mouthful of Lo Mein. Carmilla sits at the island in her kitchen shoveling another large chopstick full of noodles into her mouth. She’s alone. Well sort of. JP sits on the floor at her feet, staring back up at Carmilla with curious eyes. “Like you never stress eat.” JP huffs and shakes his head a few times. “You’re a damn liar. I watched you kill an entire bowl of kibble after we left the dog park yesterday. ” 

Carmilla takes another bite of her dinner causing a loud whine to come from JP. JP looks up at the visible fortune cookie sitting towards the edge of the counter. Carmilla looks at the cookie, down at JP then back at the cookie. She grabs it and begins to open the package.

“Fine. But I get the fortune.” She looks down at JP again. He licks his chops. Carmilla cracks open the cookie and reads the fortune out loud. “ A gambler not only will lose what he has, but also will lose what he doesn’t have.” Carmilla finds herself laughing out loud. 

“Well that’s some foreshadowing shit, isn’t it? She asks JP as if he’s going to answer her. He just wants the damn cookie. “You don’t care do you? You just want the cookie.” JP begs loudly. Carmilla tosses the cookie down to the large dog, who swallows the entire thing without as much as one bite. Carmilla throws the piece of paper back on the table and returns to her meal. She absentmindedly pushes the noodles around the takeout container seemingly lost in her own thoughts for a few moments. “This is totally a gamble isn’t it? A gamble that everyone else seems to be taking lightly when it’s my goddamn life that’s going to change.” Carmilla looks back down at JP. “I mean, am I wrong? Am I overreacting? I don’t think I am.” JP huffs another large puff of air through his nose causing snots and drool to fly out on the floor. Carmilla pushes the container of noodles away from her and leans back in her chair. Her normally spotless kitchen is littered with empty pizza boxes and containers from various restaurants throughout the neighborhood along with growing piles of dishes overflowing from the sink. 

“Maybe you’re right. I’m just not a big fan of change, you know that.” Carmilla gets up from her seat, grabs the food container and lets all the juice run off into JPs bowl on the floor. He immediately attacks the food dish. Carmilla smiles and rubs his head a few times. She grabs her glass of Tequila and walks out into the living room but not far enough to be out of JPs line of sight. He continues to take breaks between acknowledging her voice and eating the treasure that’s been introduced into his food dish. 

“What if they hate me? What if I did all this, the world hates me and it’s all for nothing? You know I’m not good with rejection either. This sucks.” Carmilla places her drink on the coffee table before falling back onto the couch with one leg and arm hanging off into the floor. The coffee table appears just as messy as the kitchen counters. JP finishes his meal and decides to join his owner at the edge of the couch. He lays down and begins to lick her hand. She tries to rub his ears but he keeps going back to licking her hand. She laughs before reaching towards the table to grab her glass. She takes a long slow sip, enjoying the slight burning sensation of the liquid flowing down her throat. The familiar sound of an unannounced visitor is heard on the other side of the front door to the apartment. 

“I really need to get all my damn keys back.” JP looks up and growls at the door. Carmilla sighs just in time for her brother to walk through the door before closing it behind him. JP decides the intruder is no longer a threat, grunts and lays down on the floor beside Carmilla. 

“Dude, it smells like an 8th grade gym locker in here.” 

“The maid is on vacation.” Carmilla says as she takes another sip from her drink. “What do you want?” Will walks over to sit on the edge of the coffee table directly in front of Carmilla.

“Well first and foremost, I want you to get up and take a shower. Your fucking dog is starting to smell better than you.” Carmilla glares at him. She takes a whiff of her own armpit and crinkles her nose. 

“I don’t feel like it.” 

“I actually don’t care. Get up. Mel is going to be here in a half hour or did you purposely forget about that fact? I’m going to clean up this trash pile while you’re in there.” Carmilla doesn’t budge from the couch. “Plus Laura’s team sent over some ideas for the shoot that I’d like you to look over.” Carmilla rolls her eyes. Again, she doesn’t make any effort to move her ass from the couch. Will reaches forward and starts tickling her side. She squirms and shoves him away.

“Fine.” Carmilla stomps off down the hallway. JP follows closely behind. Will cringes as the bathroom door slams loud enough to shake the glass on the table. Will begins busying himself with cleaning up the hellhole of an apartment. 

Meanwhile in the steamy bathroom, Carmilla is muttering a bunch of swears behind the shower curtain as JP lays on the rug on the floor. JP is momentarily startled when the shower curtain pulls back abruptly. Carmilla sticks her head out, squinting from the soap in her eyes.

“And of course, he has to bring her up again! Laura, Laura, Laura. Ugh!” Carmilla yanks the shower curtain closed once again. If dogs could roll their eyes, JP would have done so. He puts his head back down and sighs. “Why is everyone so in love with her? Not that anyone could love her more than she loves herself! Why because she’s all cute, nice and successful?! I’m fucking cute, aren’t I? And my resume isn’t something to be overlooked!” The shower water turns off just before the curtain is pulled back again. She grabs a towel from the rack and begins to dry herself off. “Plus she’s not even “real” nice. She’s fake nice. Fake, gross nice.” She pauses for a moment. “I’m fucking nice.” JP raises an eyebrow at her. “Well I could be if I wanted to be!” Sensing Carmilla’s growing frustration, JP gets up as fast as his body will allow him and paws at the slightly cracked door in order to escape the rest of Carmilla’s rant. 

JP walks out into the living room where Will has made himself comfortable on Carmilla’s couch. He sips on a beer in between sorting through emails on his laptop. JP drops and sprawls out on the floor looking a little spent from the night. Will looks at him and laughs.

“I don’t know how you do it buddy. Not that you have much choice.” JP gives him a quick look before putting his head back down. “I know. I love her too.”

“Are you talking about me to my dog? That’s weird.” Carmilla says from behind Will as she makes her way to the kitchen to pour a drink.

“As opposed to the full blown conversation you just had with him while you were in the shower?” Will questions over his shoulder. 

“You were listening to me in the shower, you fucking perv?” Carmilla yells from the kitchen. Will laughs.

“How could I not? Your walls are thin and the topic of conversation was priceless. Which by the way, your obsession with Miss Hollis is beginning to get a tad bit unhealthy if you’re thinking about her in the shower.” Will looks up just in time to get a pillow smacked in his face. “Okay, ow.” Will tosses the pillow back at her but misses completely. Carmilla sits down on the couch with her feet up, pushing Will just to be annoying. He pushes her legs away which causes her to laugh even harder. She finally concedes and crosses her legs underneath her before reaching over for her drink. “Okay, now that you smell a little better can we get serious for a second?” Carmilla smiles. Her version of serious and Will’s version were no doubt entirely different. 

“What’s up, willy boy.” Will finally looks up at her instead of at his computer. His brows are furrowed. “Oooh. Not sure I like that face.”

“I’m guessing you haven’t read anything Mel has written before? She’s very detail oriented. She knows what your fans will want to know, and she won’t be afraid to ask anything extremely personal.” Carmilla opens her mouth to say something but closes it as if she’s contemplating on what she wants to say. She wants to say something sarcastic or rude but Will looks genuinely concerned at the moment.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the nervous one?”

“I know this is huge for you. I just want everything to go smoothly.” Before Carmilla has a chance to make fun of Will for being sappy, a knock sounds at the front door.

“Good. Then go answer the door while I go make another drink.” Carmilla stands up, pats her brother on the head a few times and heads to the kitchen to make another drink. Will sighs. He looks at JP who is busy growling while staring at the front door.

“Behave big guy, she’s a ‘friendly’.” JP stops growling but remains on alert. Will does what he’s told and greets Mel at the door. He gestures for her to come inside. 

“Come in, please. Make yourself comfortable. Carmilla will be out in a minute.” Mel looks around the apartment. She looks impressed. 

“Nice place. Guess I picked the wrong type of writing.” 

“It doesn’t pay THAT well. I sell drugs on the side.” Carmilla jokes as she comes back into the room with her alcoholic sippy cup. 

“Nice to see you again, Carmilla.” Mel steps closer in order to shake Carmilla’s hand but jumps back when JP growls loudly. Mel looks frightened. 

“He doesn’t really like strangers.” Carmilla admits. Truthfully, JP didn’t mind other people around, he is just very sensitive to how those people make Carmilla feel and often reacts accordingly. Will gestures for Mel to sit on the closest chair. “Just don’t make any sudden movements.” Mel stops mid sit and looks over at the furry monster. He huffs once and lays down. She lets go of the breath she had been holding before relaxing into the comfortable chair. She starts digging into her bag to find her notebook. Carmilla laughs. Will hits her on the arm while Mel isn’t looking. Carmilla pushes Will, he trips and falls on the couch. By the time Mel fishes out her paper and pen, Will and Carmilla both sit on the couch looking back at her innocently. Mel eyes them both suspiciously before opening her notebook and readying her pen.

“Let’s get started shall we?” Mel starts recording from her iPhone. Will gives Carmilla a small smile and a reassuring pat on the back. “So Carmilla.. what got you into writing?”

“Uh..” She desperately wants to go into a rant about doing it because her mother disapproved but quickly remembers who this article is for. It’s not for her. It’s for the people that read and relate to her stories. “Well.. it was always something I was interested in. I dabbled a bit with poetry and short stories when I was younger. My mother... My mother is a business woman. She expected her kids to go down the same path.” She looks at Will before continuing. “I humored that until I went to college but deep down I knew it wasn’t something I wanted for myself.. Let’s just say that college opened doors I didn’t expect to be opened. I took as many writing classes as the college offered, my professors were extremely encouraging with my work, so I decided to pursue it professionally after I graduated.” Carmilla finishes. Will gives her a nod, seemingly satisfied with her answer. 

“And what made you choose to write about a non-binary character in your books?” Mel continues without skipping a beat.

“Honestly? I knew there was a need for it. Queer writing doesn’t just mean cute, likable lesbian characters. I felt like people had a desire for something new. A lead character they could see themselves as. They’re not perfect. They have flaws just like you and me. I think my books encompass a lot of the queer community even if it’s not the staring character. The leads love interest happens to be Trans, their partner is gay. I wanted to normalize it all.”

“How does it feel to touch so many lives?”

“I… I don’t really think about that. That’s a little more pressure than I can handle. I just wanted people to feel seen while doing something that I love. I didn’t think the books would take off like they did.”

“You mentioned your mother earlier. It sounds like she wasn’t exactly supportive of your career choice.” Carmilla laughs out loud.

“That’s an understatement.” Carmilla blurts out. Mel looks at Carmilla cautiously as if she wants to ask her about it but isn’t quite sure if that’s going too far. It appears it may still be a sore subject but she’s here to write an article about someone real, someone that people can relate to.

“Would you mind talking a little about that?” Carmilla looks at Will. He nods his approval. 

“My mother means well, I suppose. I mean, she took myself, my older sister Mattie and my brother Will all out of really bad living situations and tried to give us the best lives possible. Our dad was the fun-loving supportive parent of the two and when he passed away when I was 12, she really didn’t know how to fill his shoes. I wouldn’t say she’s a bad person but I was the youngest and felt she was harder on me than Will and Mattie. She never accepted my creative aspirations and was none too pleased when she found out I had been doing it behind her back for a long time. We had a falling out a few years ago and haven’t spoken since.” Carmilla finishes. She doesn’t feel the need to elaborate on the falling out which consisted of her loudly telling her mom to fuck off in front of their entire family and friends at her college graduation party. Carmilla laughs quietly at the memory of her mother’s face.

“Do you think she’s proud of you?” A few moments go by and Carmilla doesn’t seem to have an answer for that question. Carmilla shrugs her shoulders. Mel looks unsure on how to proceed from here. Will gives his sister a sideways hug and a kiss on top of her head. 

“How about something a little lighter?” Mel finally asks.

“Yes, please.” Will answers for his sister.

“Are you single?” Will laughs very loudly at Mel’s question. Carmilla hits him in response. 

“Are you asking for the article or personally?” Carmilla jokes. Mel holds up her left hand, a diamond ring is clearly visible. 

“For the fans. My wife Charlotte is a huge fan though.”  _ Oh I like her.  _

“I’m not big on relationships. I tried it a couple of times but it didn’t work out. I’m much better at writing love stories than living my own.” Carmilla admits. Mel nods. 

“So what’s next for you Miss Karnstein?” 

“Hopefully a fifth book. Beyond that, I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Carmilla answers. It’s the best answer she can come up with. Beyond being able to write another book, she really isn’t sure what is in store for her next. Whether or not she initially wanted to be part of this interview, Carmilla knows what her words are going to mean to her readers. It’s not about feeling good about herself, it’s about something bigger now. 

Rivoli restaurant and pool hall in downtown Toronto is packed for a Wednesday night. It’s full of the usual college-aged crowd making anyone in their late twenties feel much, much older. Two of those people sit at a pub table in the small sectioned off area out front of the restaurant. Laf and Perry look around at the younger folks, then at each other.

“Is it just me or….” Perry begins but Laf cuts her off mid-sentence.

“Oh no. It’s not. It was Laura’s pick. She loves this place for some reason.” A group of rowdy good looking women walk by their table and enter the restaurant. 

“I wonder why.” Perry states while watching the women head in as Laura is heading out with three drinks in her hands. She greets several people on her way outside, including the group of girls before finally making her way outside.

“Sorry, they have a new bartender. She’s cute but a little slow.” Laura explains as she puts the drinks down on the table in front of Laf and Perry. Laf is quick to take a big gulp of their drink. They have trouble swallowing it. They cover their mouth so they don’t spit the sip out onto everyone.

“And majorly heavy handed on the pour.” Laf coughs as they are finally able to swallow the drink that is no doubt 90 percent alcohol. Perry pats them on the back. Laura doesn’t seem phased as she takes down half of her drink in one slow sip. 

“So I talked to Will. We have the photoshoot set up for Saturday at 1 at  Inkast studios on Leslie St.” Perry throws out hoping Laura wouldn’t mind work talk while they were out having a good night on the town. 

“Fantastic” Laura says sarcastically while taking another sip of her drink. Laf catching the tone in Laura’s voice is quick to respond.

“What’s your deal with Carmilla?” Laf questions their long time friend.

”What do you mean what’s my deal?” Laura shoots back sounding a little defensive. 

“Laura, dear, you do get a little… testy.. whenever her name is brought up.” Perry admits. She doesn’t want to appear that she’s just defending her partner so she keeps her tone as even as possible.

“I’m sorry if my first impression was apparently way different than the two of you. I can spot women like her from a mile away. High maintenance, arrogant as fuck and thinks she can say and do whatever she wants because of the position she’s in.” Laura finishes just as “Rebecca” and two of her friends walk towards Rivoli. “Rebecca” waves at Laura then nods her head towards the entrance just before they walk into the restaurant. 

“That doesn't sound familiar at all.” Laf says sarcastically but Laura isn’t paying attention at this point. 

“I’ll catch up with you two a little later, yeah?” Laura finishes the rest of her drink and gives Laf a pat on the back before walking away into the restaurant. 

“She’s not coming back is she?” Perry asks suddenly not interested in her drink anymore.

“No, honey, she’s not. You ready to call it a night?” Perry nods. They leave their unfinished drinks and walk off down the street hand in hand. 

A very loud snore wakes Laura up from a deep sleep. She looks around the semi-dark room in confusion. This definitely is not her apartment. She slowly turns her head to the right just in time for another terrifying sound escaping the wide open mouth of a familiar looking brown haired beauty. She turns her head away again slowly and looks up at the ceiling. She mouths the word “fuck” before attemping to slide out from under the thin sheet without disturbing the sleeping woman. Unfortunately for Laura, her foot gets tangled in the sheet and she falls off the side of the bed with a big crash. The snoring stops. Laura lays on the floor, still very naked. Laura spots her jeans on the floor just within reach but she doesn’t want to chance making anymore noise. She waits. A few moments later, the snoring resumes. Laura lets the breath out she had been holding, reaches for her jeans and very quietly wiggles into them. 

She gives it another moment before looking around for her shirt before remembering it didn’t make it into the bedroom with her. The snoring gets louder again and Laura decides to make her move before she loses her chance. She grabs her phone off the nightstand and beelines it out of the bedroom, not bothering to look back to see if she’s been spotted during the walk of shame.

Laura quickly finds her shoes and shirt out in the small living room area. She laughs when she finds her bra hanging off a lamp shade in the corner of the room. She doesn’t even bother to put it on, instead shoving it into her back pocket and heading for the front door. She pauses at the door for a moment. A text notification beeps just a few feet away on the kitchen table. Laura eyeballs the phone. She turns back to the door, places her hand on the knob but stops once again. She walks over to the phone and pushes the unlock button. No password required. Laura smiles with relief. She finds her number in the phone and goes to hit the delete button but pauses for a moment.

“That might be a little too obvious, Laura.” She says to herself. She thinks for a minute. She instead decides to change the last four digits of her phone number around. She knows she’s a dick for doing that but it was easier than actually being truthful.  _ Sorry, you’re fun but if I sleep with you again you’ll think it means more than it actually does. I know, I’m fucked up. I’m saving you the disappointment down the line.  _ She sets the phone back down and quietly makes her exit from the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow us on Instagram @to.beannounced for a more interactive version of the story.
> 
> See ya next week ;)


	4. Fake it

_ Who's to know if your soul will fade at all _

_ The one you sold to fool the world _

_ You lost your self-esteem along the way _

_ Fake it- Seether _

“I’m going to throw up.” Carmilla says as she stands in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. 

“Please stop freaking out. They’re going to have hair, makeup and wardrobe there. Why do you care what you’re wearing right now?” Will’s voice questions from the phone that’s on speaker, laying on the bed behind her. “I’ve been waiting out here for 20 minutes and I’m double-parked. If I get a ticket because…” Carmilla grabs the phone from the bed and hits end call before Will can finish his statement. She tosses the phone back onto the bed. Carmilla checks herself out in the mirror once again. She groans loudly, obviously none too happy with her outfit choice. She tears the loose fitting sweater up over her head angrily before throwing it on the floor. JP raises his head at the annoyance of flying clothing in his direction and watches as she disappears into her closet. 

“Stop freaking out Carmilla. Why do you care what you’re wearing, Carmilla?” Carmilla mocks her brother while returning from the closet with a handful of shirt choices. She tosses them all on her bed then holds the first one up to her bra clad torso. Nope. Another shirt lands next to JP. “Hmm. I don’t know, Will, maybe because a bunch of strangers are going to be judging me as soon as I walk through the fucking door!” Carmilla tries another shirt. Nope. JP is thankful she decides to lob the  erroneous material in a different direction. “What do you think of this one?” Carmilla asks JP while holding another shirt in front of her body. She seems to be satisfied with her new selection. JP sighs. Carmilla heaves the shirt backwards over her head. “You’re right. It’s trash. I’m trash.” Carmilla drops to the floor, leaning against her bed for support. Her breathing picks up rapidly. “I think I’m having a panic attack.” JP saunters over, his big floppy tongue raring to go. He sits down in front of her and begins licking her face like she’s a bacon wrapped porterhouse steak. She wants to be disgusted but she can’t, her behemoth beast always knows how to calm her down when she needs it. She concedes for a few moments before pushing him away gently. She kisses him softly on his snout. Her breathing returns to normal as she takes a deep breath.

JP seems somewhat content that his owner isn’t going to keel over and die. He wanders off away from Carmilla. She takes a couple of long deep breaths, exhaling slowly between each. JP returns a few moments later with a grey sweater gently tucked into his doggie jaws. Carmilla raises her eyebrows at him. He drops the garment in her lap. “You think?” JP howls loudly.  _ Guess that’s it.  _

Laura drums her impatient fingers along the edge of the table she’s sitting at. The room is full of various members of the photoshoot crew, all of which are standing around doing absolutely nothing. Laura glances at the clock for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. Carmilla is late. Very late. Laura shouldn’t care because she’s getting paid regardless but she does care for selfish reasons, she’s missing out on an exclusive shoot in LA for this and she’s not convinced the star of the show is going to show up at all. Laf looks at Laura as if trying to read her thoughts. They’re coworkers but friends first and foremost so Laf is quite familiar with their friends facial expressions and emotions. Laura is clearly anxious, which she rarely lets other folks see. 

“Laura…” Laf says to get Laura’s attention but Laura doesn’t seem to hear them. Laf spots an elastic on the table and decides to launch it at Laura, hitting her in the shoulder and finally getting her attention.

“Ouch! What are you, 12?” Laura growls rubbing at her hurt arm. Laf giggles. 

“I was trying to take your attention off the clock.”

“Know what would take my attention off the clock? When she shows up!” 

“She’s here.” Will’s voice calls out from the door behind Laura. Laura and Laf turn around to see Will and Carmilla standing in the doorway. Will looks apologetic and Carmilla looks.. Well, Carmilla looks like she’s going to throw up. She stands closely behind Will like he’s her armoured escort. 

“Can you get her into make-up and wardrobe, please?” Laura says to Laf. Laf gets all giggy like a school child does around their first crush. Laura rolls her eyes. Laf clears their throat and stands up from the table. 

“Sure thing boss. Come on, I’ll show you around.” Laf says to Carmilla trying to mask their excitement of being able to spend time with their idol. Carmilla looks apprehensive. Will shifts to the side and pushes his sister forward in front of him. She reluctantly follows Laf to the group of all too eager gaggle of waiting makeup artists, hair folks and wardrobe people. Carmilla looks extremely uncomfortable at all the attention. Will sighs. He takes a seat at the table with Laura. 

“I’m sorry we’re late.” 

“It’s fine.” Laura responds, the annoyance of the situation still showing in her voice. Her first impression of Carmilla wasn’t the greatest so this isn’t exactly helping to change her opinion. 

“No it’s not. My sister… well, she doesn’t get out all too much these days. She’d much rather be in her PJs sipping Tequila on her couch while writing in obscurity, pretending she doesn’t exist.” Will doesn’t like making excuses but he seems to be well aware of Laura’s disdain for working with his difficult sibling. “I’m not trying to make excuses, I’m just..”

“Being a protective older brother.” Laura states. Will nods.

“Just between you and I, this wasn’t about money or exposure. Mattie and I can be very persuasive when it comes to the publishing company. We thought it would be good for her personal growth to step out of her comfort zone.” Will admits. Laura’s expression softens slightly. Will and Laura’s private conversation is interrupted by laughter at the makeup table. Lafontaine is flailing their arms around like a mad person and Carmilla is… laughing. Will watches his youngest sister with a proud smile on his face. 

“They’re a huge fan. It’s rare they get to see themselves in writing. It means a lot to them.” Laura starts. “Just between you and I, they’re the only reason I didn’t fight back on doing this.” Laura finishes, not looking at Will. She smiles while fidgeting with her camera. Without words, they seem to be on the same page. The pair giggle as they watch Laf hold up different outfits in front of Carmilla making silly mocking model faces at her. 

“At least someone is having fun.” Will says while nodding towards Laf. Laura smiles.

“They can have a gift of making the best of any situation.” Laura concedes. Laura doesn’t have many people in her life that’s she’s close to but Laf is definitely one of those people. They are completely different in every aspect but have been inseparable since they met freshman year of college. Laura respects and has more love for Laf than anyone else in her life besides her father. They are truly lifelong platonic soulmates. They know the best and worst of each other and decide to love each other regardless. No one to this date has been able to put up with Laura’s headstrong personality for an extended period of time. 

“I think we’re ready to go.” Laf says suddenly standing directly in front of Laura. Laura snaps out of her trip down memory lane when she hears Laf’s voice. Laura nods. She grabs her camera and prepares to do what she’s best at. Danny helps clear out who is not needed on set and directs Carmilla where to go. Carmilla walks out in a pair of black leather pants, black shirt and black leather vest. Laura pauses for a moment, taking in the view of the annoying but if she’s being honest with herself, really gorgeous person she’s about to photograph. Carmilla still looks out of place but does as she’s told by Danny, sitting on the stool in front of the backdrop. Laura composes herself and begins to take a few candid photos, attempting to capture undirected photos of the pretty author. 

“Hey Carmilla” Laura says to get the writer’s attention. “Do you mind sitting a little forward, almost to the edge of the stool?” Carmilla does as she’s told trying her best not to topple over. “Can you also bring your chin down?” At this, Carmilla rests her chin on her neck uncomfortably making it seem like she has a triple chin. Laura laughs. “Okay, maybe not that far down.” Carmilla looks embarrassed but slightly raises her chin. “That’s it, keep it right there.” Laura is satisfied with Carmilla’s placing but can’t help to notice that her face is scrunched up. She continues anyway hoping that Carmilla can relax a bit. Things seem to be going okay until Danny makes the decision to be a nosey giant. 

“So, I have to know..” Danny starts as she’s on the sidelines observing Laura taking pictures of the raven haired beauty. It’s been about 20 minutes now and Carmilla’s face hasn’t really gotten any better. “How the hell did no one realize who you are? I mean,  _ Carmilla Karnstein _ isn’t exactly a common name.” Danny finishes her question. The question seems to make Carmilla even more uncomfortable than she was from the start, which Laura is quick to observe. Despite her first impressions of the woman, Laura exhibits a small amount of sympathy for the subject in her viewfinder. At that moment, Carmilla became a human instead of just another subject to be photographed. 

“I guess I’m not really a memorable person. I’ve always kept to myself and didn’t really have any friends at school.” Carmilla admits despite knowing she didn’t have to answer the intrusive question.. Danny smirks as if she’s amused by Carmilla’s uninhibited response. Laura glares at Danny, seemingly unhappy with the art directors tact in the situation. Laura holds up her hand.

“Hey, everyone… let’s take a break.” Laura ignores the groans from the rest of the photoshoot team as she walks up to where Carmilla sits on the stool, eyes darting off into space, looking quite awkward and distressed.

“How are you doing?” Laura asks with genuine concern in her voice.

“Great.” Carmilla lies. Laura laughs. She reaches her hand out to push a rogue piece of hair out of Carmilla’s face. Carmilla’s first instinct is to slap Laura’s hand away but she’s unusually comfortable with her soft touch. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Laura admits while keeping a reassuring smile on her face.

“Sorry, I’m not exactly comfortable with all of... this…” Carmilla begins, gesturing towards all the people in the room. 

“Well since I don’t want you looking constipated in all your photos, how about we call it a day and resume somewhere you’re more in your element?” Carmilla blinks a few times, clearly a bit confused by Laura’s courteous behaviour.  _ Where the hell did this come from? _

“That’s a very short list.” Carmilla admits. 

“Name it and I’ll make it work.”

“My apartment?” It’s more of a statement than a question but Carmilla seems apprehensive of her apartment being her number one choice of comfort. 

“Done. Have Will forward the info over to Perry and we’ll set something up for tomorrow afternoon.” Danny watches the two girls talk for a few more minutes before Laura walks back over and begins putting her camera equipment away. Laf, who is sitting at the table, gives her a questioning look.

“Thanks everyone. We’re going to call it for today.” Laura explains in a commanding, ‘this is my shit and y’all need to listen’ voice. Danny walks up to the table where Laura is standing with Laf.

“Laura, what are you doing?” Danny questions. Laura instantly tenses up like she’s being scolded by her dad for skipping school when she was fifteen. 

“We’re going to continue this tomorrow. Obviously she’s super uncomfortable which doesn’t really work for me and especially doesn’t translate to great photos.” Laura shoots back, remembering that at her photoshoots, she’s the boss. A look of amusement crosses Laf’s face. 

“We only have this place until 3pm today and I doubt we have enough pictures for the full spread.” Danny fires back.

“I know. We’re going to shoot at her apartment tomorrow.” Laura says without making eye contact with Danny or Laf. She busys herself by putting her equipment away. Danny’s eyes widened.

“What? Laura, I don’t think the magazine will pay for an extra day.” Danny explains but Laura doesn’t seem to be bothered. She shrugs her shoulders. 

“That’s fine. I don’t need a full crew. I’ll bring my equipment and a backdrop.” 

“Laura..”

“Look Danny, I’m not looking for permission. You guys hired me for a reason right? You don’t have to be there.” Laura doesn’t mean to sound harsh but she can’t help it at the moment. If she’s being honest, this was one of the reasons why she distanced herself from Danny to begin with. Her constant need to control the situation makes Laura feel imcomptant on her own set and that she can’t have. Well that and the constant flirting even after Laura made every attempt to let Danny know that there was absolutely no interest there on her part. Danny groans.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Danny concedes. She still doesn’t look happy about the evolution of this project.

“There’s that team spirit, Lawrence!” Lafontaine exclaims with a smile before softly slapping Danny on the back. 

“I’m totally going to regret this.” Laura says as she rolls her eyes. Laf grins.

“I’m totally going to regret this.” Carmilla groans as she walks around with a trash bucket, frantically trying to pick up scattered pieces of paper, empty containers and beer bottles that are scattered about her living room. Will sits with his feet up on the coffee table, calmly sipping a bottle of beer. JP lounges on the floor below Will’s feet, every once in a while looking up at his owner like she’s a crazy person.

“Don’t look at me. I think this is a terrible idea.” Will admits before leaning forward to place the apple juice bottle on the table. Carmilla angrily snatches the bottle before it even hits the coaster and tosses it into the garbage bin. “Hey! I wasn’t finished with that.” 

“Well you are now and if you’re going to stay, you can get up and help me..” Carmilla is interrupted by a knock at the door. The two siblings pause and stare at the door. JP growls. Carmilla shoves the garbage bucket in Will’s lap and heads for the door. She opens it but just a crack. Two young girls with backpacks stand behind the door. “I don’t want any cookies.” Carmilla says and begins to close the door again. A way too chipper voice stops her action. 

“Carmilla, right? I’m Lacy, this is Meegan. Perry sent us. We’re here to do your hair and makeup.” The blonde, presumably Lacy, says enthusiastically. Carmilla looks the two girls up and down. She groans.

“Uh. I think I’m good on that but thanks…” 

“Trust me honey, you’re not... at your age everything shows up on camera..” The brunette, presumably Meegan, is not able to finish her statement before the door is slammed in her face. Carmilla walks away from the door. 

“Really?” Will sighs, gets off the couch and opens the front door with his disgusting, fake businessman smile. “Ladies, come in please.” He gestures for the girls to enter the apartment, which they do but a little hesitantly. Will closes the door behind the girls. “I apologize for my sister. She’s kind of… an asshole.” Will states flatly while glaring at Carmilla, who is just disappearing into the kitchen while clutching her trash bucket tightly. Mumbling, swearing and cupboards slamming can be heard from the living room. Meegan and Lacy look at each other, then at Will. He smiles.

“Where would you like us to set up?” Lacy asks timidly.

“Maybe the bedroom? For a little privacy?” Will replies looking a little unsure himself. 

“Lead the way.” Meegan follows up with a little more confidence in her voice than her smaller partner. 

“Follow me.” Will gestures for the two girls to follow him towards the hallway that leads back to Carmilla’s bedroom. JP picks his head up as they walk by the couch and growls. Meegan jumps behind her friend. 

“Is it friendly?” Lacy inquires. Will looks unsure on how to answer her question.

“He’s sort of like my sister. As long as you stay far enough away, you’ll be fine.” Will finally answers as he walks ahead down the hallway and into the bedroom. The girls follow slowly behind glancing around as though they’re waiting for a monster to pop out and attack them. After the pair enter the bedroom, Will turns back towards the door.

“Anywhere in here should be fine. I’ll go fetch the lady of the hour.” Will turns towards the door but Meegan’s voice stops him.

“She’s not like going to murder us back here or anything right?” Meegan asks. Will gives her a look. She is definitely being serious.

“Oh God no…you’re fine. All the weapons are in the kitchen.” Will jokes before he walks out of the room. 

“What an odd family.” Lacy expresses after Will is gone from sight. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Lacy nods at her friend’s suggestion before they both start setting up their supplies on Carmilla’s desk. 

“Good idea.” Carmilla says in agreement. She’s standing in the doorway of her bedroom with a duster in her hand. 

“Have a seat. We’ll try to make this as easy and painless as possible.” Lacy says pointing to the chair at the small desk in Carmilla’s bedroom. Reluctantly, Carmilla walks into the room, lay the duster on the floor, and sits down in the chair. Meegan rolls her over in front of the large full length mirror and shines a bright light towards her face. Carmilla instantly attempts to bolt but Lacy’s boney little fingers clamp down on her shoulders and push her back down in the chair. Carmilla looks up at the offending party. Lacy no longer looks like an innocent shy small girl. She looks more like that previous girl’s evil twin. 

“Relax. We’re going to take good care of you.” Carmilla suddenly feels like she’s in a horror movie. Both girls smile and go to work. Carmilla thinks to herself,  _ It wasn’t this intense yesterday was it? _

Will is just about to sit back down on the couch after throwing away the last bit of trash when another knock sounds at the door. He looks back towards the hallway like his sister was about to appear from her room in order to answer the door. She doesn’t. Will sighs.

“I’ll get it!” Will makes it to the door in three long strides and pulls open the door. He is greeted by the smiling face of Lafontaine, who happens to have their hands completely full of various camera equipment. 

“Think I could get a hand real quick?” It takes a moment for Will to register that he has just been standing there watching Laf struggle. He quickly reaches out to grab some of the bags that are slung over their shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. It’s been a long morning. Come in.” Laf nods with a smile, takes a few steps in and drops everything they had been holding in a pile by the chair. JP growls quietly at his nap interruption. He sits up straight, perched between the coffee table and the couch. 

“Whoa! That’s a big dog!” JP looks at Laf curiously. He doesn’t appear threatened. 

“Oh, that’s JP. Carmilla’s big baby. He’s harmless. Usually.” Will puts the rest of the equipment down on the living room floor.

“Alrighty. Danny and Laura are unloading the rest of the stuff. I’m going to go see if they need help.” 

“I’ll give you a hand.” Will follows Laf out of the apartment, forgetting to close the door behind them. JP looks at the front door with curious eyes. He glances around the door a few times. No humans spotted. He slowly inches his way out from between the table and the couch, stopping for a few moments to sniff at all the foreign bags sitting on the floor by the chair. After finding nothing worth any interest, he glances at the open door once again. Now or never. Little does he realize but someone is watching him. Carmilla stands at the beginning of the hallway, hair done up nice, parted to the side and slightly wavy on the ends. Her makeup is subtle but perfect for her complexion, a little mascara and eyeliner with a deep reddish pink lipstick. Carmilla watches with amusement as JP begins to walk towards the open door. He is only able to take one step towards the door before a stern voice stops him in his tracks.

“Don’t even think about it.” Carmilla says loudly to her furbaby. Busted. JP plops down on the floor where he stands, defeated. Commotion and voices can be heard from the hallway outside of the apartment. A few moments later, Laura, Will and Danny walk into the apartment with the rest of their photoshoot equipment and supplies. 

“The living room will probably be the best place to set up the backdrop.” Will says as he shuts the door behind them and drops the bags on the floor. Will looks surprised to see Carmilla standing in the living room.

“You’re done already?”

“Are you implying that I need more makeup?” 

“I like it. It’s subtle but pretty.” Laura says surprising Carmilla slightly. JP takes a sudden interest in Laura. He approaches her slowly. “And who’s this?” Laura exclaims excitedly at the sight of the beautiful giant. 

“This is JP. Be careful, he doesn’t really like..” Carmilla starts but ends up eating her words when JP walks up to Laura, jumps up and begins to lick her face. Laura laughs at the act. Carmilla is quick to grab him and pull him away.

“You were saying?” Laura jokes. 

“Well I was going to say that he really doesn’t like strangers but now he’s making me look like a liar.” Carmilla glares at JP. He looks up at her insolently. Danny reaches down to pet JP and he growls at her. “His bark is worse than his bite.” Carmilla admits.

“So he’s kinda like you?” Danny laughs. She turns away just in time for JP to jump up and nip at her butt. 

“Your dog bit me!!” Danny yells holding onto her left buttcheek.

“Well he likes to nibble on tree bark, so it's an easy mistake.” Carmilla jokes. Carmilla’s humor is lost on Danny but Lafontaine is thoroughly amused. Laura attempts to hide the smile that quickly makes its way to her face by turning away and busying herself with the photoshoot set up. Along with Danny’s help, Laf begins to put the backdrop supports together in the open part of the living room. Will and Carmilla stand off to the side trying not to get in the way.

“You know he only likes people you like, right?” Will whispers towards his sister. Carmilla pushes him away.

“Fuck off.” Two siblings laugh together which Laura is quick to notice. She knows this is a great photo opportunity but isn’t sure how comfortable Carmilla is sharing that part of her life. She needs an excuse. She picks up her camera and begins taking candid photos of Laf and Danny working on the set up, followed by a few goofy selfies with herself and Laf. 

“Do you mind if I take a photo of the two of you?” Carmilla shrugs. Will pulls his sister next to him and smiles for the camera. Laura snaps a couple of photos of the pair before Carmilla changes her mind. She seems to be satisfied with the end result. 

“I think we’re ready to go.” Laf calls out from across the room. 

“I’ll go make sure the Barbie twins are on stand-by just in case you sweat through your cuteness and need a touch up.” Will pinches his sister’s cheek, running off quickly before she’s able to physically assault him. 

“Where do you want me?” Carmilla asks unsure of what the hell she’s doing as usual. Laura thinks for a moment. 

“Let’s try having you standing to start and see how that works out.” Carmilla nods. She walks in front of the dark blue backdrop, once again looking a little uncomfortable with the whole process. She sticks her hands in her pockets and looks at the floor. Click. Laura smiles behind the camera.

“Try thinking about something that makes you happy.” Laura suggests as she takes a few more photos. Carmilla looks around the room for a moment. She finally rests her eyes on JP, who is watching the action through sleepy eyes. She smiles. Click. Click. Carmilla spots her brother leaning against the wall watching her from the beginning of the hallway. He winks at her. She rolls her eyes. Click. She also gives him the finger. Click. Laura laughs. She lowers the camera and approaches Carmilla slowly. 

“Do you mind?” Laura asks. Carmilla isn’t all too sure what Laura means but she nods regardless. Laura reaches out to fix a few stray strands of rogue hair before placing Carmilla’s right hand in her hair above her ear and her left hand in her hair just below her left ear. Carmilla can’t help but to look down at Laura biting her bottom lip. Laura seems to be happy with this pose. She steps back a few feet and snaps another few pictures. Carmilla wants to laugh but she puts on a straight face best as she can. Click Click. Laura smiles. Laf and Danny watch from the sidelines. Laf grins at the scene before them. Danny, on the other hand, doesn’t look as happy. She looks between Carmilla and Laura with possessive eyes. Laura is oblivious to the stares as she’s lost in her work. Or is it just the work at this point?

A few days later, Perry walks into Laura’s home office, turns on the overhead bright light and disrupts Laura from her apparent daydreaming. Well, as much daydreaming a person can do at 11 o’clock at night. Laura looks up from her computer screen startled by Perry’s presence. Perry walks over to Laura and looks over her shoulder at the computer screen. Laura has the folder of photos from Carmilla’s photoshoot open on the screen.

“You still haven’t sent the photos over to the magazine.” Perry states matter of factly. “Danny has called at least six times today.” Laura groans. 

“I wanted to make sure I sent over the best ones.” Laura admits. Perry takes a closer look at the screen. All the pictures came out amazing. Laura is definitely good at what she does. Carmilla doesn’t look like she’s disgruntled at being forced to do the photoshoot, in fact, she looks amazing in every photo. 

“You did a really good job, Laura. I think she’ll be pleased with the results.” Perry says while continuing to look over Laura’s shoulder. Laura sighs.

“I don’t really care what Danny thinks..”

“I wasn’t talking about Danny.” Perry responds. She winks. “We’re going to take off. Laf fell asleep on the couch and I’m hangry. Get some sleep. You earned it.” Perry pats Laura on the back before leaving Laura’s office, shutting off the overhead light as she goes. Laura continues to click through the pictures. She happens to fall upon the picture of Will and Carmilla. It’s a great picture of the two and it makes Laura smile. She drums her fingers on the desk. She opens an email on her computer. She types in a “C” and Carmilla’s email address comes up first due to an email Danny sent after the shoot thanking the whole group. She hesitates for a moment. 

“Girl the hell up. Hollis.” Laura responds to herself out loud. She attaches the picture of Will and Carmilla to the email but debates whether or not it’s a good idea to send. She drums her fingers on the desk again.

Attn: Carmilla_Karnstein

Frm: LauraHollis

Hi Carm… delete.

_ We’re not really on a nickname level yet. _

Hi Carmilla.. I was looking through the photos and found this super cute… delete.

_ Is cute a word I should use? Some girls hate that word. _

Hi Carmilla, I was looking through all the photos and I found a great photo of you and Will that I thought you might like… delete delete delete.

_ Great photo? Is that being arrogant? I mean. It is great but not because I took it. Don’t come off that way, Laura. _

Hi Miss Karnstein… delete.

_ What the fuck. No. Too formal. _

Hi Carmilla. It’s Laura. The photographer. Delete Delete.

_ Seriously? It’s Laura. I’m batman. What the fuck Hollis? She knows who you are.  _

Hi Carmilla. You have a really pretty smile and I forgot how to write an email to a cute girl. I’m an asshat. Delete Delete Delete.

_ Fuck!  _

Hi Carmila, it’s Laura. Your dog is the best. I’d really like to find out if your tongue is as soft. Delete Delete DELETE.

_ Holy shit, I need some sleep!  _

Hi Carmilla. I thought you might like this photo of you and your brother. It was great working with you. Good luck on the next book. :) 

_ Holy shit, you’re lame. Send……. _

Carmilla lays in her bed, back perched up against the headboard, with a notebook by her side and her computer on her lap. The photoshoot is done. The magazine spread is due out in a few weeks, which means the publishing company will be pleased. Carmilla is fairly certain a contract for her next book will be coming along any day now. She decided to get a jump on the research for that book because that’s what dorky authors do when they’re alone in their bed at 1130 on a Wednesday night. Well not entirely alone. Carmilla laughs at her snoring dog who has made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. A ding sounds from the cellphone on her nightstand. She glances over at the phone screen. It’s an email notification. 

“About time.” She grabs the phone and opens the email app. Expecting to see an email from Kirsch, her face changes to one that’s half confusion, half intrigue. The email is from Laura Hollis. She can’t help but smile. “Holy shit, Carmilla. Stop smiling. It’s just an email. You’re so fucking lame.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next week! :)


	5. Write on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know it's a day late but hopefully worth it!

_ Pick up the pen, put it on the paper _

_ Write on my skin, bring me to life _

_ Can't start again, there ain't no eraser _

_ All of my flaws, you got them so right _

_ Write on me - Fifth Harmony _

The Karnstein “kids” sit quietly at the island in Carmilla’s kitchen enjoying a good homemade meal together. They have made it a tradition to get together on Saturday nights at least twice a month to have dinner. Unfortunately for Carmilla and Mattie, this week happens to be Will’s turn to prepare the meal. Will’s idea of “homemade” is three-minute cook pasta, canned sauce, previously frozen meatballs and a bag of lettuce consisting of some unidentified leafy greens, macerated carrots sticks and odd but edible purple crunchy shit. 

“Do you think I should respond?” Carmilla questions causing Will to drop his fork to the plate in front of him and cover his face with his hands. 

“Oh my God, you’ve asked the same question for the last three days!” Will groans in frustration. Carmilla pushes her pasta around her plate looking a little embarrassed. Mattie watches her sister’s actions before looking at her brother with raised eyebrows.

“And what question would that be?” Mattie inquires looking slightly amused by Carmilla’s bashful behaviour. 

“Nothing.” Carmilla is quick to answer. She glares at Will pleading with her eyes for him not to say anything. He smiles. 

“Fine. Be all secretive…” Mattie doesn’t have enough time to finish her statement before Will is interrupting her.

“Carm got an email from Laura!” Will blurts out like a punkass teenager ratting on his sister to their parents for doing something wrong.

“Will!” Carmilla shouts looking around the table for something to throw that won't mame or kill him but she comes up empty handed. She does however spot a dish towel hanging off the stove and if she could lean back just far enough… Got it. She snaps it towards Will sharply, smacking him right in the ear. 

“Ok, ow!” Will holds his ear which is begging to turn a nice shade of red. Mattie shakes her head, takes another sip of her wine before returning to the meal before her. Carmilla is thankful that who they are talking about hasn’t seemed to register with Mattie yet… Mattie looks up with wide eyes a moment later.  _ Shit. _

“Wait, wait, wait. Laura. As in Laura Hollis, the photographer you stomped your feet about working with?” Mattie questions definitely amused at this point. Carmilla looks away attempting to find anything else in the room to concentrate on other than her sister and her smug looking face. “The woman you can’t stand?” 

“Can we not make a big deal of this?” Carmilla says as she stands up to bring her dish to the sink. 

“Well when you obsess about an email for three days…” Will starts but stops when Carmilla turns around with the towel in her hand again. Will is quick to hold his hands over his ears bracing for another attack. 

“I’m not obsessing…” Carmilla says, her pale cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Mattie’s eyes widened even further.

“You little monster, you like her!” Mattie exclaims causing Carmilla’s cheeks to shift from a slight shade of pink to a bright shade of red. 

“What, no. Not like that. She.. She ended up being really nice and she sent me a picture of Will and I from the shoot.” Carmilla explains attempting to cover up and guilty actions on her part. Mattie doesn’t appear too convinced but she decides not to push any further. Will, on the other hand, can’t seem to throw away an opportunity to harass his little sister.

“You know she’s probably like that with all her models which is why Carm here hasn’t responded, she doesn’t want to come off as a desperate groupie.” This time Will is not prepared for the towel attack to the back of his head. That’s going to leave a mark.

“While on the subject of love stories.. How are you coming along with the new book, dear? You know they’re going to want an abridgment as soon as possible.” Mattie asks in an attempt to defuse the tension between her older brother and younger sister. 

“I’ve been working on it.” Carmilla shrugs. Truthfully, she has been working on it but the process has been slower than it has been in the past. She’s distracted and not as motivated as usual. Her brain has been elsewhere. Elsewhere meaning the stress of doing the magazine article and maybe, just maybe, thoughts of the imperfectly beautiful photographer that may have found a way to make this uncomfortable situation worth it. 

“I think that’s a wrap. Thank you everyone.” Laura says after snapping a few final photos of the three models on the set in front of her. She makes her way over to the side where Laf has begun the tedious task of packing up their equipment. Laura picks her phone up off the table and glances at the screen. No new notification. She sighs. Laf smirks as if they know exactly what’s going through their friend’s mind. Laura starts putting her camera away but stops, hesitates then looks over at Laf.

“Do you think it was a bad idea to send that email?” Laura questions sheepishly. Laf is now thoroughly amused. Laf spots what they are doing to look over at their friend. 

“Really, Laura, this again? I thought you couldn’t stand her anyway?” 

“What?” Laura shrugs her shoulders, going back to packing up their equipment again so she doesn’t have to look directly at Laf. “She ended up being really nice and I don't know.. maybe I overstepped a boundary by sending her that photo?” 

“Or maybe she’s just busy? She does get to write another book now.” Laf explains while attempting not to be amused at Laura’s trepidation.

“Maybe.” Laura shrugs again.

“It’s not like you sent her a nudie.. right?” Laf jokes. Laura looks at her friend with wide eyes.

“No, I didn’t send her a nudie!” Laf giggles at Laura’s response. 

“Helloooooo.” Perry enters the room with her ever so delightful demeanor. Laura is clearly not in the mood. She shoves a few items into her camera bag before slinging it over her shoulder. Perry senses Laura’s displeasure with her presence. Granted, Laura is fairly fond of Perry and they’ve always worked extremely well together but if she’s being honest, she’s still a little butthurt over being taken off the LA photoshoot. Perry being well, Perry, decides to completely ignore the tension and instead walks up to Laura to hand her a folder. Laura looks at her with questioning eyes. 

“What is this?”

“It’s an itinerary for you and Laf. ” Perry continues as Laura opens the folder. Her eyes go wide. “I know you’re still a little peeved at me about LA so I’m hoping this will make up for it.” Perry finishes with a shy smile. Laf glances over Laura’s shoulder to look at the paper inside the folder.

“Paris??” Laf questions excitedly.

“This isn’t a joke right? Like you’re sending us to Paris, Texas and not Paris, Paris.” Laura asks still in shock that this is real.

“Paris, France. They had a photographer back out last minute and asked if I knew anyone that would be interested…” Perry isn’t able to finish before Laura and Laf rush her to give her a giant hug together. They start jumping up and down chanting Paris over and over. Perry humors them by going along with it in her own awkward way. 

“Now go get your shit together. You leave the day after tomorrow.” Perry commands. Laura happily bounces over to start collecting the rest of their equipment. Laf stares at Perry with a big goofy smile. “What?” Perry asks.

“Thank you.” Laf simply states before giving Perry a big kiss on her cheek.

“Ew.” Laura expresses at the sight of their affectionate moment. They all laugh while grabbing the equipment and walking towards the door. Laura and Laf continue chanting Paris, Paris as they walk out the door.

Carmilla sits on her couch with her feet up on the coffee table looking quite comfortable in her over-sized Get Real Movement hoodie and baggy jogging pants. She’s typing away on the computer that sits in her lap in between munching on a bag of delicious Ketchup flavored Doritos. Typically, these chips are not in season right now but she’s had this bag stored in her pantry for emergencies only. She silently reads back some of what she wrote before pounding on the delete key numerous times. She sighs and leans back further into the couch, staring blankly at the screen. She drums her fingers next to the mouse pad a few times, hits the save button on her document and opens her email. She scrolls down to open the email from Laura. 

Attn:LauraHollis

Frm: Carmilla_Karnstein

Hi Laura. It was a pleasure to work with you as well. Thanks for turning out not to be the major asshole I thought you were… delete.

_ Probably not the best approach to call someone an asshole. _

Laura, the experience was better than expected. But I'm sure you hear that from all the girls. DELETE.

_ I’d like to hear you calling my name and make you forget those other girls! Holy shit, stop. _

Laura, have you read my previous books? DELETE

_ You know she hasn’t. Your narcissistic half wants her to because you’re the shit! _

Laura. Thanks for making things really comfortable although I must admit I got lost in your eyes through most of it. DELETE DELETE DELETE

_ God, she has beautiful eyes. _

Laura, this was a huge deal for me so thank you for making it an enjoyable experience. Hope everything is going well for you.

_ You’re so lame. Send……. _

Carmilla covers her face with her hands and sighs. JP approaches her, sits down and starts whining. 

“That was lame, right? I know.” She mumbles into her hands. JP nudges her leg with his head. She peers through her fingers with one eye. “I know, I know. I promised you a walk, didn’t I?” JP walks over to the table by the front door, grabs his leash and drops in Carmilla’s lap. “Can I least change first?” He nudges her leg again this time a bit more forcefully. “Guess not.” Carmilla laughs, ruffles his ears and grabs the leash. 

Thirty minutes later Carmilla leans up against the fence of the local dog park looking extremely bored. JP runs around trying his best to make friends with the other dogs but due to his size, they all seem too scared to interact. Carmilla begins unwrapping the burger she purchased from a food truck outside the park and begins attacking it like she hasn’t eaten in days. A voice behind her interupts her shameless assault on the delicious meat. 

“He’s adorable. They say pets take on characteristics of their owners.” Carmilla turns around to see a very pretty tall blonde standing on the other side of the fence behind her. She looks back at JP just in time to see him chasing another dog around that wants absolutely nothing to do with him. Carmilla takes another large bite of her burger before turning back to the blonde woman. A big blob of ketchup squeezes out from the burger and lands half on her chin and half on her sweatshirt.

“Are you referring to the messy eating or chasing bitches around that want nothing to do with him?”  _ Oh my dear lord, you did not just say that.  _ Carmilla wipes the mess off her chin and attempts to do the same to her sweatshirt but just ends up making it worse. She gives up. The woman laughs.

“Actually I was talking about the adorable part.” Carmilla looks down at herself and laughs. Carmilla looks back towards the dog park.

“So which one is yours?” Carmilla asks while taking another smaller bite of her burger, trying not to make such a mess in front of the very cute woman who for some reason decided to strike up a random conversation with her. 

“Oh I don’t have a dog. I just came here to pick up beautiful women.” Carmilla gives her a look. The woman laughs again.

“I’m kidding. Mine is the Papillon.” Carmilla glances over at the small dog and back at the woman. The dog is blonde with pink bows in it’s hair. 

“I guess I see the resemblance now.” Carmilla internally kicks herself because she sort of just compared the woman to a dog.  _ Smooth as always, Karnstein. _

“So what’s your story? Single, married, involved?” Carmilla instantly goes into panic mode. She’s not used to being hit on anymore since she spends 90% of her time alone or with her dog. 

“I have a girlfriend.” Carmilla blurts out before she can stop herself. She sees the instant disappointment on the woman’s face.  _ She’s cute. Give her a chance, you loser!  _ “I mean, no.” She tries to correctly her initial lie but it’s pretty much just making her sound like a bumbling idiot at this point. “We’re in an open relationship.”  _ What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!  _ The woman pretends to look at her watch.

“Wow. I didn’t realize the time. I need to get going. It was nice talking to you.” The woman goes into the dog area and collects her doggie twin before exiting out of the other side apparently not wanting to walk past Carmilla again if she didn’t need to. Carmilla sighs. She shoves the rest of her burger into her mouth. “JP! Let's go!”  _ I’m never leaving the house again.  _

A couple of weeks later, Carmilla sits in her familiar spot on her couch with her laptop in her lap. She has a set of headphones over her ears, jamming to music in her pajamas doing her usual Friday night ritual of munching on snacks and working on her next book. She’s doing her best to put aside her resentment for Laura completely ignoring her email response. She types away furiously at the computer but decides to take a break to check her email for the tenth time that evening. Nothing new in her inbox. She sighs and opens the original email from Laura again. This time she notices a link to Laura’s social media accounts in her signature. 

Carmilla eyes the link to Laura’s Instagram account.  _ What the fuck is Instagram?  _ Out of pure curiosity, Carmilla clicks the link on the email which brings her to the ‘create an account page’. She stares at the screen for a few moments.  _ Do I really want to do this?  _ Carmilla groans and types in CarmillaKarnstein followed by a simple password.  _ Username taken.  _

“What the fuck?” Carmilla says out loud, completely confused on why her name is already in use on this ridiculous site. She decides to type in her name and several accounts pop up. She scrolls through some of them, most of them fanfic Instagrams, which she is intrigued yet somewhat disturbed by. She decides on TheRealCarmillaKarnstein as her account name, which has yet to be taken. She beams with excitement of creating her first and most likely only social media account. 

Carmilla goes back in order to click on Laura’s link and suddenly the mystery has been unlocked. Carmilla’s computer screen is flooded with photos from the elusive Laura Hollis. The first dozen pictures are of Laura and Lafontaine in Paris, France, half of said pictures are selfies in front of the Eiffel Tower. Carmilla starts generously clicking the heart button on all of Laura’s photos. She concludes this is the reason why Laura hasn’t responded to her email. She’s busy with… Carmilla clicks through more photos.. beautiful French models. She looks at a few more posts before closing the website with a drawn out sigh.  _ I guess I would be busy too.  _ Carmilla closes her laptop suddenly. She looks to her right at JP who is comfortable napping on the couch next to her.

“I’m starting to question your judgement of character.” Carmilla states while rubbing her beast’s floppy ears. JP looks at her through sleepy eyes. Carmilla yawns and closes her own eyes.

The sound of a magazine being thrown down on the table wakes Carmilla from her pleasant dream of a certain golden eyed beauty. Carmilla jolts awake to be confronted with the awkward grin of her older brother who stands a few feet from the couch. Carmilla rubs her sleepy eyes. 

“Seriously?” 

“Morning sleepy head. I brought you some reading material that I thought you would be interested in.” Will reveals as he drops down on the couch next to his sister. Carmilla yawns, pretending she’s still asleep. Will gives it a moment before he pokes Carmilla in the side. She groans and reaches forward to grab the magazine. She opens it as the siblings cuddle together to read the article. They read together in silence for a few minutes. 

“Damn. She’s good.” Will admits. Carmilla continues to read and flip through the pictures in the magazine.

“Yeah, Mel didnt make me sound like an asshole..” Carmilla says with the magazine still in front of her face. 

“I’m talking about the pictures, she totally captured the ‘essence’ of you.” Will concedes. Carmilla looks through the magazine article and has to agree. It was a professional photo shoot but Laura captured the best of Carmilla, professionally and candidly. Between Laura’s photos and Mel’s article, Carmilla was exposed.  _ Yeah, I’m fucked.  _

Carmilla’s phone explodes the next day with messages from her brother, Mattie and the publishing company regarding the magazine article. Kirsch is quick to inform her that the company is beyond pleased with the article and that they have more promotional ideas in mind for her. Carmilla ignores that email. Her phone beeps with a notification for what seems like the hundredth time that day. Carmilla lays on her couch. She covers her face with a pillow and yells hoping it will muffle the sound and the neighbors won’t be prompted to call the police. The phone beeps again on the coffee table. 

“For fuck sakes!” Carmilla throws the pillow off her face and grabs her phone to check what’s so goddamn important. She looks at her phone with confusion. It’s a notification for a Direct Message on Instagram. She clicks on it. It’s a message from Laura.

LauraHollis: Wow. Did you just like every photo I have on Instagram?

Carmilla looks at her phone with wide eyes.  _ How the hell did she find out?? I must look like a giant stalker! _

LauraHollis: I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to respond to your email. Perry sent Laf and I to Paris for a week. She sent me a copy of the article though. It’s really good. Congratulations! 

_ Don’t be weird, don’t be weird, don’t be weird! _

TheRealCarmillaKarnstein: Thanks, Laura. The pictures came out great. 

LauraHollis: Well, I had a good subject. 

TheRealCarmillaKarnstein: So, Paris huh?

LauraHollis: Yeah, it’s been amazing. We’re leaving to come home tomorrow.

TheRealCarmillaKarnstein: All good things come to an end, I suppose.

LauraHollis: I guess. 

Carmilla isn’t sure what else to say and no one is around to coach her. She types out a few messages but deletes them all. 

LauraHollis: So a friend of mine is part of a comedy show downtown next Friday. I was wondering, if maybe, you’d want to go and hang out.

Carmilla stares at her phone. She blinks a few times. Did she read that right? Was Laura asking her to hang out in a non-professional environment? 

LauraHollis: I mean just as a friendly get together..Nothing major

TheRealCarmillaKarnstein: Yes. 

LauraHollis: Okay, cool. Here’s my number. 416-555-1979. Text me next week and I’ll give you the details.

TheRealCarmillaKarnstein: Sounds good. Mine is 416-555-4133. 

LauraHollis: Talk to you soon. Good night Carm.

TheRealCarmillaKarnstein: Good night Laura

Carm. Carmilla smiles. A genuine goofy smile that she’ll no doubt hate herself for later. 

Carmilla stands in front of her mirror examining her outfit choice because honestly, what the fuck do people wear to comedy shows or in any social enviornment these days? She has on her favorite black leather pants with a light gray sweater. It’s comfortable but she doesn’t seem too confident in her choice. Carmilla and Laura have been texting non-stop since last week and even though there isn’t anything beyond a budding friendship, Carmilla still feels the need to impress with her entire. She sighs. She walks over to her dresser and starts rummaging through all of her shirts. She smirks when she happens upon a buried treasure. Buried treasure meaning a strapon with a bright purple dildo. She had bought it on a whim a while ago thinking maybe her ex would be into it but they broke up before she was able to give it a try. “Guess I won’t be needing this anytime soon.” Carmilla grabs the toy and hums it over her shoulder into the garbage on the side of her bed.  _ 10 points.  _ She steps back in front of the mirror after not finding anything else of interest in her dresser. She turns to JP, who is laying on the floor next to her bed.

“What do you think?” Carmilla asks. JP starts heaving and all of a sudden projectile vomits onto the floor. “Really??” JP lays his head back down. He clearly isn’t his normal happy self. Carmilla instantly looks concerned. She pulls out her phone and pulls up Laura’s number.

Carmilla: Hey, I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m going to make it tonight. JP isn’t feeling well and I’m a little worried about leaving him alone.

Laura: Awww. Poor puppy. 

Carmilla: Maybe next time? 

Laura: I’m actually not in a very social mood anyway. 

Carmilla isn’t sure how to respond to Laura’s text so of course she doesn’t. Another notification comes through.

Laura: Are you hungry? 

Carmilla: I could eat.

Laura: I’m not a gourmet chef by any means but I do make some mean tacos and margaritas if you feel like company. 

Carmilla: Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you from your plans.

Laura: I’m sure. Text me your address - I forgot how we got there last time. I’ll stop by the store and be over in an hour or so.

Carmilla: Okay. :)

_ Smiley face, really? You’re so gay.  _ Carmilla kneels down in front of JP and feels his head. He seems off but okay. “Did you plan this?” Carmilla laughs.  _ Oh shit. Laura is coming here.  _ Carmilla panics. Her apartment is a mess again. She’s been so busy with writing she can’t seem to get her every day life shit together lately. She makes sure JP is alright before frantically making her way to the kitchen to begin cleaning up the mess in there. 

Just like clock work, Laura shows up at her door an hour later with a bag full of groceries and a large bottle of Hornitos Tequila in hand. She looks adorable in her black ripped jeans, faded rock band t-shirt and jean jacket. Carmilla tries to shove that thought into the back of her mind as she grabs the grocery bag from Laura after gesturing for her to enter the apartment. 

“Hey.” Laura says shyly. 

“Hey.” Carmilla says back.  _ Okay. We’re both being awkward and lame. Cool.  _ “I’ll show you to the kitchen.” Laura follows Carmilla into the kitchen. Carmilla places the bag on the counter and begins to take the items out of the bag. “The pans are in..” Carmilla turns around just in time to see Laura already making her way around the kitchen to find what she needs. “Guess you don’t need my help.” Laura laughs. 

“Do you have a blender?” Laura questions while holding up the bottle of Margarita mix. Carmilla opens a cabinet and starts shuffling a bunch of random shit around trying to find the blender she knows is there but has probably been used a total of two times since Will bought it for her when she moved in.  _ Sidenote. Why do people assume a blender is a good housewarming gift anyway??  _ Carmilla’s phone begins to ring her in her back pocket.  _ Speak of the devil.  _ Carmilla sends him straight to voicemail. She returns to her search. A few moments later her phone dings. It’s a text message from Will. She doesn’t even bother reading it before placing her phone on silence and tossing it on the counter. Laura giggles at the site of Carmilla down on her knees continuing her now desperate search for that damn blender. She finally comes back up victoriously. 

“It’s a little dusty but I’m sure it’ll still work. This part I can take care of.” Laura nods and begins the process of making them dinner while Carmilla makes some stiff drinks for the two of them. It’s an oddly comfortable situation which Carmilla is not used to. 

After the delicious food is long gone and the third batch of Margaritas has entered their cups, Carmilla and Laura sit on the couch talking away like they’ve known each other for a lot longer than they actually have.

“I bet you haven’t even read anything I’ve written.” Carmilla jokes, the alcohol making her a little more loose lipped than she normally would be.

“Well you’d lose that bet.” Laura admits before taking another sip of her drink. 

“Really? What did you think?” Carmilla asks suddenly a little self conscious yet super curious.

“Honestly? I can see why so many people are drawn to your work. You incorporated pretty much every queer representation into your books, which has never been done. That’s pretty fucking amazing.” Laura finishes, her eyes a bit glassey at this point. Carmilla isn’t sure if it's the booze talking or her being serious but she decides to take the words for what they’re worth. The clicking of dog nails on the hardwood floor interrupts the moment between the two girls. Carmilla looks over the couch and sees a flash of her dog before he rounds the couch with something hanging out of his mouth.  _ Oh my god. Is that? No. Please lord no. _

JP saunters over to the couch with a bright purple object between his jaws. He drops the offensive item directly into Laura’s lap. Laura freezes. She’s not sure what to do. Carmilla looks mortified. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Honestly, I’m just hoping it's not used.” Laura laughs. 

“I bought it for an ex.. it’s… not used..never used. She.. oh jesus fuck, give me that.” Carmilla grabs the dildo off of Laura’s lap, stands up from the couch and disappears quickly into the kitchen. Laura can hear her swearing behind the thin wall. Carmilla looks around the kitchen for somewhere to put the toy. She quickly opens the dishwasher, throws it in and slams the door. Carmilla returns to the living room a few moments later and sits back down on the couch. She fetches her drink from the coffee table, takes a long sip and places it back down. She doesn’t dare look at Laura. Suddenly, she feels the couch shaking. She looks over at Laura who is now laughing hysterically. Carmilla can’t help it, the laughter is contagious and outweighs the embarrassment. Carmilla looks over at JP who looks at them both innocently.

“Thanks, asshole.” They both start laughing again. After the laughter dies down, Carmilla looks over at Laura who happens to be staring back at her. “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

“No.” Laura laughs at Carmilla wiping at her face and chin. “You’re just totally different than my first impression of you.” Laura admits before looking away from Carmilla. Carmilla takes a sip of her drink.

“I’m scared to ask…”

“Oh please. You’re really going to sit here and tell me you didn’t hate me from the moment I sat down in that restaurant?” 

“Hate is a strong word. I thought you were arrogant and talked too much.” Carmilla says with a smile trying to lessen the blow of her harsh words. But Laura laughs. A genuine adorable laugh.

“And now?” 

“Hasn’t really changed much..” Carmilla jokes. Laura slaps her alarm playfully. A moment passes and Laura is staring at Carmilla for the second time. “Okay, I definitely have something on my face don’t I?” 

“No, you don’t...It’s just.. well being in this industry you meet a lot of fake people. It’s nice to be around someone who is real.” Carmilla nods. She knows she should look away but can’t seem to make herself. Laura is really nice to look at. Apparently Laura is having the same issue. But Carmilla being Carmilla, her thoughts instantly drift back to Laura’s Instagram photos with all the models. Maybe she’s like this with all the girls.

“More real than all those models in Paris?” Laura looks confused and before she can respond, the sound of keys in the lock of the front door make them both jump. Will walks in a moment later. He pauses obviously not expecting Carmilla to have company, especially not Laura Hollis. He’s unsure of what he’s interrupted but in true annoying brother fashion, decides to impede on Carmilla’s friendly date. 

“I seriously need to get my keys back from both of you.” Carmilla groans.

“I called you six times and you didn’t answer. I was worried. I didn’t think you’d have… company.” Laura looks a little flustered at his comment. 

“My phone is on silent.”

“Clearly. I’m assuming you haven’t seen any of the messages then?” Will asks. Laura finishes her drink and stands up from the couch.

“It’s getting late. I’m actually going to head out.” Carmilla glares at her brother.  _ I fucking hate you.  _

“I’ll walk you out.” Carmilla says as she stands up from the couch and walks towards the door, shoving her shoulder into her brothers side as she walks by him. Laura walks out of the door but turns back towards Carmilla before she walks away.

“I had a nice night. We should do it again sometime.” 

“Me too. I’ll text you.” Carmilla responds trying not to sound eager or lame, which she’s pretty sure she sounds both of those. 

“Good night Carm.” Laura says with a smile before she walks away down the hall towards the elevator.

“Good night Laura.” Carmilla replies but she’s unsure if Laura even heard her by the time the words left her mouth. Carmilla groans, steps back into the apartment and slams the door shut. 

“Did I interrupt something?” 

“No.” Carmilla is quick to respond before heading back to the couch.” What do you want?” Will looks as though he wants to intergotate his sister further on what he walked in on but decides to drop the subject. He sits down in the chair across from the couch. 

“I talked to Kirsch earlier today..” Will starts. Carmilla rolls her eyes. She eyes the empty drink Laura left on the table still disgruntled that Will interrupted her night before grabbing her unfinished drink and leaning back into the couch. Carmilla decides not to reply and waits for Will to continue. “The publishing company has decided to give you an advance on three more books.” Carmilla’s eyes light up.

“What? Three? That’s...That’s…” She’s unable to finish her response before Will interrupts.

“They’re beyond pleased with the positive feedback from the article so much that they want you to do a two month North American promotional book tour.”  _ Oh fuck no!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Instagram @to.beannounced for a more interactive version of the story.
> 
> See ya next week ;)


	6. I'm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been our favorite chapter so far. It's a bit longer too. Hope you all enjoy!

_My midnight daydreams ain't PG-13_  
_'Cause I got my hands on you_  
_I want my hands on you_  
_Don't you think it's time we cross that lover's line?_  
_Baby, say you'll be mine_  
_I’m Down- Meghan Trainor_

For the life of her, Laura can’t seem to explain how she got to this moment in time and if she’s being quite honest with herself, she doesn’t care. Every nerve ending in her body feels like it’s on fire. She’s definitely not a stranger to the occasional one or two night stand but something about this night feels different...It feels like….it might be with the _right_ one. Laura lets a deep moan escape her lips as she pulls tighter on the bed sheets she has balled up in her fists. The warm mouth between her legs continues its movement with great purpose. Laura arches off the bed, pushing back against that perfect soft tongue finding its way to her waiting center. It’s almost as if that marvelous tongue is searching for something deep inside Laura that no one has ever found. Just before her entire body tenses up and she’s about to go over the edge, she glances down at the dark haired beauty who is making her feel this good. A familiar pair of dark eyes stare back up at her, a sly smile on her face.

“Carm?” BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Laura slams her hand down on the alarm clock next to her bed. She looks around her room. She’s alone in her bed. Sweaty, breathing heavy but definitely alone. She lays her head back down on her pillow with a long drawn out sigh. “Fuck. Again?” Laura glances at the clock and sighs again. She decides she needs to take matters into her own hands but just as said hand dips below the sheets, the sound of a door shutting out in the living room interrupts her. 

“Laura, are you up?” Laf calls out from the living room. Laura groans, throws the sheets off, puts on a robe over her pajamas before walking out into her living room. “I had some work to finish up and my friends have no concept of personal space..” Laf starts without looking up at Laura who is now leaning against the doorway to the living room looking a little annoyed. 

“Gee. No idea what that’s like.” Laura drawls out, Laf seemingly not paying attention but instead fiddling around with a tray full of coffee and pastries. 

“I didn’t think you’d mind… “Laf starts but is quickly distracted when they finally look over at Laura. “Whoa, you look like you just ran a marathon.” 

“Weird dream.” Laura admits. Laf giggles.

“Second time this week, Laura. Think maybe you need to get laid?” Laura rolls her eyes at her friend’s comment. 

“Sex isn’t the answer to everything, Laf.” 

“No but it can definitely help.”

“I just haven’t felt like it.” Laura says before walking over and fishing through the bag of goodies. Laf decides not to continue down that path of conversation.

“Have you talked to her?” 

“No.” Laura expresses flatly with a mouth full of powdered donut, which blows out into her robe. She brushes the mess off and takes another bite. “I feel like she might have the wrong impression of me and I don’t know how to approach it. I’m not trying to get into her pants. I just like hanging out with her. She’s easy to talk to. I don’t have a lot of those types of friends.” Laf frowns. “Present company excluded.” Laura finishes. 

“I brought coffee!” Laf says to change the subject. 

“Thanks but I think I’m going to go take a cold shower and go for a walk.” Laf nods. Laura pauses for a moment, snatches the bag of goodies and heads back into her bedroom. Laf shakes their head. 

Laura did exactly as she said she was going to do. Although she instantly regretted the cold shower. It didn’t help in the least. In fact afterwards she was still quite horny but now also really fucking cold! She pulls her light jack a little tighter to her body as she makes the turn from Queen Street West onto Markham Street. It’s a nice early Spring day in downtown TO, perfect for a walk but she can’t seem to shake the shivers. Whether it was from the shower or the dream, she’s not entirely sure. 

Laura decided earlier on a longer walk to visit one of her favorite coffee shops downtown, Coffee & Dogs. She loves dogs dearly but is smart enough to realize the huge responsibility of being an owner doesn’t fit into her current lifestyle. She gets her fix by stopping by the coffee shop ogling over all the adorable animals and sometimes, even their owners. It has become quite the destination for lesbian dog mom’s recently. _But, you’re not here for THAT today._ She thinks to herself as she approaches the shop. She glances in the window to see how busy the store is for a weekday late morning and there in the corner by the front window is a familiar face. A very pretty face, apparently lost in whatever she’s working on on her laptop at the small pub style table. Laura looks up to the sky and sighs loudly. _Seriously??_ She hesitates for a moment before deciding to go into the shop regardless if Carmilla happens to be in there for not. 

Carmilla doesn’t look up from her laptop or give Laura any inclination that’s she’s noticed her presence. Someone else does though. JP, who had just been laying quietly on the floor beneath Carmilla’s feet, perks up immediately. Laura smiles at him. He starts to whine. By the time Carmilla looks down to see what his problem is, Laura is out of her sight line due to a very tall man coming in and standing behind Laura in line. 

“Hey, knock it off. We’ve been here thirty minutes and you’re already on your 2nd strike. Lay down.” JP glares up at her, huffs a few times and does what he’s told. Once she’s convinced he’s going to continue to behave, Carmilla goes back to working on her laptop. A few minutes pass before JP repeats his actions from earlier. Carmilla is just about to scold him again before she looks up and realizes why he’s whining. Laura. Laura looks apprehensive of approaching the table, which Carmilla finds completely adorable. She has to smile. Laura takes her smile as silent consent for her to invade Carmilla’s private space in the corner. JP’s take flies around frantically along with his happy whimpers. Laura gives him a quick pet behind his ears a few times in order to settle him down.

“Hey.” Carmilla says shyly because she’s lame and that’s all that she could muster.

“Hey.” Repeats back in the same fashion. A moment passes by. “I’ve been coming here for years and I’ve never seen you here.” Laura adds attempting to dissolve the awkward silence. Carmilla chuckles. 

“Yeah well when there is only one place your siblings know where to look for you, it’s best to be anywhere but that location. One random google search and short walk later…” 

“Well, it’s good to see you out.” Carmilla nods but doesn’t reply with words. Guess she’s completely fine with awkward silence. Laura looks as though she’s just about to excuse herself for the interruption. _Don’t be stupid. Don’t let her walk away._

“Did you want to join me?” Carmilla inquires while gesturing towards the empty stool across from her. 

“Sure.” Laura takes a seat at the stool and starts sipping on her coffee while Carmilla fiddles around with something on her computer before setting it to the side. “So what are you working on? You look intense when I first walked in.”

“Just some ideas for Detective Morris’s next adventure.” Carmilla confesses then smirks at Laura. “I’ve decided to make it a little racy this time around. You know, something for everyone.” Carmilla jokes taking a sip from her coffee to hide her smug grin.

“Are you implying I would be one of those people?” Laura shoots back while trying to peer over the side of the screen to see what she’s been writing. Carmilla is quick to pull the screen away from her nosy eyes. 

“Hey now, I don’t like you that much yet. You’ll have to wait with everyone else.” Carmilla laughs at the fake hurt that materializes on Laura’s face.

“All kidding aside, I’m glad you gave Sam a constant love interest. Far too often queer characters are projected as promiscuous horndogs when there is clearly another layer underneath all that.” Laura discloses before taking another sip of her coffee, not losing eye contact with Carmilla. Carmilla nods slowly in agreement. 

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover, eh?” It’s meant to be a joke but it was Carmilla’s cheesy way of letting Laura know she understands what she really means. 

“Something like that, yeah.” Laura reveals before taking a few more sips of her coffee. “So why are you hiding from your siblings anyway? You all seem really close.”

“We are.. The publishing company wants me to do a book tour. Twenty cities in two months. Needless to say my brother, ahem, manager is up my ass about it as is my meddling sister.” 

“What? Carm that sounds amazing!” Carmilla groans. _Of course she would agree with those bozos._

“Laura, this awkward mess you see right here…” Carmilla begins gesturing wildly to herself. “Isn’t just an act for entertainment purposes. I’m seriously like this ALL the time. Can you imagine me trying to talk to a bunch of random strangers in foreign places?” Laura has to laugh. She can’t help it. She wants to tell Carmilla that’s part of her charm but decides against it. 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” Laura responds with instead. Carmilla shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe ease into more social situations slowly?” Carmilla raises an eyebrow. 

“Meaning?” Carmilla asks cautiously. 

“Don’t hate me. You remember Laf and Perry right?” Carmilla nods.

“The ginger twins.” Carmilla responds after taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Oh God, don’t call them that to their faces. They’re kind of… “ Laura makes an odd gesture with her hands that takes Carmilla a few beats to figure out what she means.

“Ooooh. Really?”

“Yeah.” 

“Interesting.” Laura nods.

“Anyway. You know how big of a fan-person Laf is and their birthday is Friday. The three of us are going out Friday night to celebrate and I promised I would least ask you to join us. I mean don’t feel obligated or…” Laura isn’t able to finish before Carmilla interrupts her rambling.

“I’ll go.” Carmilla simply states.

“Really?”

“Really, I like Laf. And if they are with Perry, she can’t be too bad.” Carmilla shrugs with a smile at the end.

“And me?” Carmilla takes a sip of what is now a very cold coffee and gives Laura an unsure look.

“Jury is still open on that one.” Laura laughs before playfully hitting Carmilla in the shoulder. JP looks up at her with a side-eye. 

“Your dog likes me, doesn’t that mean you have to?” 

“His girlfriend is a Chihuahua. I question his judgement.” Laura laughs again.

“So Friday then.”

“Friday.” They smile at each other like stupid goofy teenagers. 

Carmilla walks briskly down the sidewalk of King St West on Friday night. She’s late. She didn’t want to be late but this whole leaving the house thing has made emptying her closet onto her bedroom floor before deciding on an outfit a new requirement. She looks down at herself for the fifteenth time on the walk over and surveys her choice. She decided to go with her favorite pair of tight black leather pants, a heather grey shirt under her leather jacket and a black fedora with a large brim. She feels somewhat confident. Well as confident as a cumbersome reclusive can be. She chasises herself quietly in the middle of the sidewalk. _You’re just meeting friends for a drink. It’s not a job interview or a date. Holy shit I need a drink!_

Carmilla’s phone rings just as she approaches the front of Bar Hop, a small but friendly neighborhood bar in the downtown area. She is greeted with Will’s smiling face as she pulls the annoying piece of technology out of her purse. 

“Speaking of annoying.” Carmilla says outloud into the phone instead of a reasonable version of hello that normal folks would use. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be annoying if you would answer your phone instead of screening your calls!” Wills voice yells out from the other side of the line. Carmilla holds the phone out from her ear.

“I told you the other day that I would think about it. I’m not quite sure how that equates to calling me less than 24 hours later demanding an answer. So no, I’m not screening my calls. I am blatantly ignoring both of you.” Carmilla exclaims back into the phone. Normally she would be annoyed by the group of loud patrons seated in the small outside area of the bar but right about now it’s a welcome distraction from the phone call.

“What’s all that noise? Are you out? Where are you?” Carmilla rolls her eyes, hangs up the phone, puts it on silence and shoves it back into her pocket. She takes a few deep breaths before entering the bar in order to settle her pissed off attitude towards her older sibling. 

Laura spots Carmilla from their table in the corner as soon as she walks through the door. Laura’s face lights up which the couple across from her are quick to notice. Laf looks towards the door where Laura’s eyes are now glued. Laf and Perry look at each other then back to Laura. They both have huge smiles on their faces. 

“What?” Laura questions with a guilty look on her face.

“Ooooh girl, you’re in trouble.” Laf accuses. 

“Stop. We’re just friends.” Laura stands up to wave Carmilla over. 

“Okay, crushes on hot authors.” Perry swats at Laf’s arm as a silent way of telling them to shut up and leave Laura alone. Laf gives their girlfriend an innocent look back. 

Carmilla catches sight of Laura waving her over. Laura stands there with a smile looking incredible in a knee length strapless dress, her long hair flowing perfectly over her very bare shoulders. _Oh, fuck me._ Carmilla takes in a huge breath and lets it out slowly before making her way over to the table. Laura sits back down in the seat against the wall. Laf has an even bigger smile on their face.

“Shut up.” Laura mumbles just as Carmilla approaches the table. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late..” Carmilla is quick to apologize. Laura gives her a welcoming smile. 

“It’s fine. I’m glad you made it.” Laf giggles. They can’t help but be amused. They have known Laura for a long time and aren’t used to seeing her this flustered. They receive a swift kick to the shin under the table. Perry attempts to cover up Laf’s painful yelp by clearing her throat loudly while gesturing for Carmilla to join them at the table.

“Nice to see you again Carmilla, you look wonderful.” 

“Thanks.” Carmilla says shyly before hanging her purse over the top of the chair and sitting down at the table. The table is small which forces Carmilla to have to sit extraordinarily close to Laura. Normally she wouldn’t mind but the leather is already making her warm and the close proximity to Laura is forcing the heat to rise to her cheeks. She prays that no one notices. Of course one person does but they decide to let Carmilla off the hook. 

“Should we order another round of drinks?” Perry inquires trying to break the ice.

“Yes.” Carmilla and Laura say at the same time. They glance at each other and laugh. Perry waves the waitress over.

“Another around?” 

“Yes. And whatever she’s having.” Perry responds to the young woman while gesturing towards Carmilla. _Booze. Lots of it._

“Uh. I’ll take whatever the house Tequila is, neat.” 

“Give her the good stuff. It’s my birthday and Perry is paying.” Laf says before the waitress has a chance to walk away. Perry gives Laf a look. Laf smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Perry’s expression softens. 

“Oh, speaking of which..” Carmilla spins around to dig through her purse for something. Carmilla pulls out a copy of her first book and hands it to Laf. “I didn’t want to come empty handed but what the hell do you get for someone you don’t really know yet.” Carmilla admits and shrugs her shoulders. Laf examines the book. They look a bit confused at first until they open the cover. 

“It’s a first edition edit. It has a few extras that didn’t make it to the final print.” Carmilla explains in order to clue the rest of the table in on the surprise. Laf’s mouth drops open. They are in complete shock and awe. 

“Are you sure?” Laf stutters in complete fan-person fashion.

“Of course.” 

“Wow. Thank you. This is.. this is..” 

“I think you broke them.” Perry says while rubbing Laf’s back bringing them back down from the clouds. Laura rests her chin on her hand, glancing over at Carmilla with pure admiration in her eyes. 

“No, Perry I don’t think you get it… “ Laf proceeds to go off on a rant about the book and how much it means to them. Laura isn’t listening though. She’s too busy staring at the beautiful woman next to her that’s turning out to be much more of an amazing soul than she ever could have imagined. Carmilla looks over at her. Laura mouths the words “thank you”. Carmilla smiles warmly at her and absent mindedly rubs Laura’s knee under the table in response. She attempts to pull it away quickly when she realizes what she’s done but Laura grabs her hand, placing it back on her knee. Laura leaves her hand on top of Carmilla’s. She pretends to be listening to the conversation. Carmilla attempts to do the same but her mind goes elsewhere when Laura moves both their hands a little farther up her leg, the bottom of her dress going along for the ride. She wants to pull her hand away because they’re in a public place but the inner demons bitch slap her rational thoughts, after all they are at a back table with the lower half of their bodies shielded by a tablecloth. Besides, Carmilla is fairly certain this situation isn’t going to go any further than it has.

No more than thirty seconds later, Carmilla eats her unspoken words in the form of a ragged breath as Laura moves Carmilla’s hand to her inner thigh. Carmilla glances over at Laura, who is now wearing a shit eating devilish grin while still pretending to pay attention to the conversation. _She won’t do it,_ was Carmilla’s last coherent thought before she feels Laura’s leg push up against her own as her legs spread apart to accommodate their hands to the intended destination. Carmilla’s breath hitches as Laura pulls her hand against her warm center, a thin piece of lace underwear the only barrier between them, which Laura is quick to reach down and move to the side with her other hand. They both gasp as Laura pushes two of Carmilla’s fingers into what is now a very wet core, rubbing up and down several times against her sensitive folds. Laura loses herself in the intense pleasure before pushing Carmilla’s hand farther down. Carmilla’s brain immediately short-circuits. All she can think about is how good Laura feels. Laura gyrates against Carmilla’s hand, Carmilla’s thumb massaging Laura’s sensitive clit before she thrusts two fingers inside, curling them just right… 

“Carm?” Carmilla vaguely registers her name being called and it’s not in the heat of passion. Laura’s big brown eyes stare back at her, a questioning expression on her face. A bead of sweat drips down her forehead making Carmilla thankful she decided to wear her hat tonight. “Your drink is here.” Carmilla looks at the waitress who apparently had placed her drink in front of her a few moments ago. Carmilla realizes her hand is on Laura’s knee and she quickly snatches it back like she’s been burned. She nods, grabs the small cup and takes it back in one long, slow sip. 

“Thirsty.” Is all Carmilla can force herself to mutter.

“Apparently. Do you want another one?” The waitress says with an amused look on her face. Carmilla nods. Three sets of curious eyes are trained on Carmilla making her super uncomfortable for a few tortuous moments before Laura breaks the silence at the table.

“Did you make a decision about the book tour yet?” Laura asks. It takes another moment for Carmilla to snap out of the fog her brain is in. She adjusts her pants which feels all too constricting at the current moment before clearing her throat and pulling her attention back to the conversation.

“Not yet, no.” 

“Book tour?” Perry asks suddenly super excited, her business brain firing in every direction.

“The publishing company wants Carmilla to do a two month book tour in the states to promote the new book.” Laura declares excitedly. Carmilla sighs loudly.

“Holy shit! That’s badass! Wait. You don’t look happy about that.” Laf admits off of the look on Carmilla’s face. 

“That’s because I’m not.” 

“Dude. This is a way to push your work into the mainstream! People like me have been waiting for this!” Laf shows more excitement than Carmilla can handle. 

“Right??” Laf, Perry and Laura begin to go over the pros of going on the tour. Again, Carmilla drowns out the conversation. She wants to run but her legs are like cement on the floor. She desperately wants to be who they want her to be but the all consuming fear is still there holding her back. 

“You can call me every night to complain about it if you need to.” That one sentence is all that registers in Carmilla’s brain. _Oh no, no no no!_ Before her brain and body can get on the same page, Carmilla finds herself pulling out her phone and texting her brother.

“I’ll do it.” Is the simple text Carmilla sends to Will. 

Needless to say, Will and the publishing company are happier than a pig in shit at Carmilla’s decision. They work out the details throughout the next few weeks giving Carmilla way too much time to regret her decision. They wanted to be fair by adding in some extra days for sightseeing and time in between for her to write, which originally appeased her apprehension but as time grew closer, her nerves began to take over. The kicker being news of Will not being able to fly out at the same time due to other business, which pushes Carmilla’s anxiety into overdrive. He promises his sister he will make it to Boston, the first city on the tour, before she has to go to the first book signing. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Carmilla admits, slightly hyperventilating into the phone pressed against her ear.

“Yes you can. You’ll be fine, I promise.” Laura says reassuringly on the other end of the line. Laura sits at her desk in her apartment office multitasking going through pictures and paying attention to her phone conversation. Laf sits across the room cleaning camera lenses with an amused expression on their face. “Would it make you feel better if I take you to the airport in the morning?”

“Laura, you live halfway across the city. That wouldn’t make any sense.” Laura sighs. She’s doing her best to make her friend more comfortable but feels as though she’s failing miserably. Laura hears the loud sigh on the end of the line. Laura considers her options for a moment. 

“How about I spend the night at your place?” Laura starts but quickly realizes how that sounds. “I mean, you have a comfortable couch and I don’t have to work tomorrow.” She finishes hoping Carmilla understands what she’s trying to say instead of deeming it inappropriate. The line goes silent. _Shit._ Laura didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable at the thought of spending the night together but she fears she may have overstepped the friendship boundary they had built over the last couple of weeks spending time getting to know one another. You know, without any lusty sexual undertones or inconsonant day dreams. Laura can hear the gears turning in the brain of the lovely woman on the end of the phone line.

“Okay. But only if you’re sure.” Carmilla finally says.

“I’m sure. I’ll see you in a little while.” The line is disconnected without any further words. Laura looks over at Laf. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Laf replies innocently. 

“Like there’s more to this than there really is.” 

“I’m not. I just think.. I think feelings can change when you meet the right person.”

“You totally ship this, don’t you?” 

“Oh hell yeah. I have a friendly bet with Perry that you don’t last the month.” Laf chuckles at the look on Laura’s face.

“She’s leaving tomorrow for two months.” Laf’s lips curl up into a super-sized grin. Laura rolls her eyes. “I have to go pack and bag and make a few stops. Make sure you lock the door on your way out?” Laura finishes not bothering to indulge in Laf’s any further. 

“You got it, boss.” Laura shakes her head, grabs her laptop and leaves Laf behind in the office. Laf smiles again. 

Laura walks down the hallway to Carmilla’s apartment with her backpack slung over her shoulder and a big brown bag tucked under her right arm. A commotion of voices can be heard beyond Carmilla’s front door as Laura approaches. She hesitates in knocking before she recognizes the second voice as that of the one and only, Mattie Karnstein. She gives a quick knock with her free hand.

“It’s open.” Mattie calls out from behind the closed door. Laura opens the door slowly and peaks in. Mattie is standing in the living room with her hands on her hips while her younger sister is pacing back and forth, chewing on her fingernails nervously. “Oh good, maybe you can defuse this ridiculousness that I’ve been dealing with for the last hour.” Mattie says soon as Laura walks and closes the door behind her. JP struts over to Laura immediately, tail wagging in preparation for a good pet on the head. Laura balances the bag and obliges. Once satisfied, he lays down on the floor next to her feet. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Someone is acting like a grown child, stomping her tiny feet when she doesn’t get her own way.” Mattie growls. Carmilla stops pacing abruptly to turn around to face her sister.

“Maybe if someone didn’t lie to me I wouldn’t be acting like a fucking child!” 

“I brought Tequila.” Is all that Laura can think of to say. Laura holds out the brown bag. Carmilla’s expression softens slightly. She takes the bag from Laura and disappears into the kitchen. Laura looks over at Mattie with questioning eyes.

“Will can’t make it to Boston until the day after tomorrow.” Laura nods. She knows Carmilla is already nervous about going so she’s fairly certain her anxiety is having trouble with the fact she will be alone in a strange city for the first day on the tour.

“Which they knew a week ago and didn’t bother sharing with me until tonight!” Carmilla yells from the kitchen. 

“I mean would it have made a difference? If they told you a week ago you would have had an entire week to freak out instead of a few hours.” Comes out of Laura’s mouth before she can stop herself. Mattie seems quite pleased with her words but she can feel the look on Carmilla’s face even if she can’t see it. 

“I’m pleased you found a friend with some common sense. Hang out with her more often, please! Maybe some it will rub off on you and you’ll stop being a neurotic pain in my ass.” Mattie shoots back at Carmilla. Laura cringes. They hear a few items being slammed around in the kitchen, followed by glasses clinking together. Surprisingly, Carmilla comes out of the kitchen holding two glasses, looking a little more calm than when she went in there a few minutes ago. Carmilla hands Laura one of the glasses before sitting down on the couch. She takes a few deep breaths and exhales slowly. JP leaves his place at Laura’s feet, walks over to the couch and puts his chin on Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla massages his ears a few times, a small smile finally making its way to her lips. 

“You’ll be here in the morning for him?” Carmilla questions looking up at Mattie. Mattie’s body relaxes out of defensive strike mode.

“Of course, dear. He’ll be well taken care of, I promise.” Mattie can be a hard ass because quite frankly she has to in her line of work but she has always had a soft spot for her baby sister. Mattie walks over to Carmilla and leans down to give her a kiss on top of her head. “You’re going to do great, sis.” Carmilla nods. Mattie grabs her coat from the back of the couch, throws it on quickly and makes her way to the front door. 

“You’re leaving?” Laura asks, seemingly a little nervous to be left alone with Carmilla when she’s freaking out. Mattie gives her a smirk.

“It appears that my sister is in more than capable hands for the night.” Mattie says with a wink. Laura nods. She unzips her bag, quickly pulls out her business card and hands it to Mattie. Mattie looks a little confused at the gesture. 

“I’ll be in town for a little while. My cell number is on there in case you need any help with the big guy over there.” 

“Merci, petite fille.” Mattie gives her a friendly kiss on both cheeks before turning back once more to Carmilla. “Check in with me when you land.”

“I will.” Mattie nods once, gives Laura a smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. And then there were two. _Fuck._ Laura feels nervous, she doesn’t know why and she doesn’t like it. She shoves it to the back of her mind quickly knowing that Carmilla needs ‘strong, upbeat’ Laura tonight. Laura puts her bag on the chair, takes out her laptop and holds it up with a smile.

“I brought Netflix.” Carmilla’s eyebrows instantly go up. _Oh no._ “I mean to watch. Absence of chill.” Laura quickly recovers while taking a big sip of her drink. Carmilla laughs.

“I never understood that concept. I mean what about 10 seasons of Friends would put anyone in the mood?” Carmilla jokes. Laura giggles and puts her laptop down on the side of her bag before joining Carmilla on the couch.

“I think that’s the point. It’s the boredom that does it.” They both laugh. A few moments of silence fills the air between them. “Maybe we should just watch some TV.” Laura nods and settles back into the couch. Carmilla grabs the remote before doing the same. JP sighs before settling down under Carmilla’s feet. 

Carmilla didn’t seem much in the mood for thoughtful conversation tonight which Laura was fine with.. at first. After making each of them another drink and thirty minutes of arguing over what to watch on TV, Laura began to regret her winning decision for old On Demand episodes of Doctor Who. In no way was this any different than watching Friends on Netflix. Laura can’t help but glance over at Carmilla every so often in absolute amusement. Carmilla has fallen asleep at least four times during the first episode, each time pretending it didn’t happen when she’s caught. It’s adorable. 

“Carm, why don’t you go to sleep. It’s late already and you need to get up super early.” Carmilla shifts on the couch but doesn’t open her eyes.

“Why don’t you go to sleep?” She shoots back with a whiny childlike voice. Laura chuckles. 

“Because you’re on my bed.” Laura throws back causing Carmilla to open one eye to look at her. Laura is smiling back at her. 

“You’re really going to sleep on this thing?” 

“That was the deal.” 

“Deals can always be renegotiated, Hollis.” It’s Laura’s turn to raise an eyebrow at what could have an entirely different meaning to both girls. “Besides. I have a really big comfortable bed and zero game. You’re completely safe.” 

“Well I can’t really argue with the second part.” Laura jokes causing Carmilla to roll her eyes.

“Ha ha ha.” Carmilla says sarcastically before grabbing the remote to shut the TV off. She stretches, yawns again and gets up off the couch. “The bathroom is down the hall if you want to change.” 

“I usually sleep naked.” Laura admits with a straight face just as Carmilla takes her last sip of her drink. Carmilla almost chokes on that sip. “I’m kidding.” Laura grabs her bag and follows Carmilla down the hall. Carmilla flicks the bathroom light on for her. “That’s only during the summer months.” Laura says with a huge grin on her face before closing the bathroom door behind her. Carmilla trips on an invisible object while heading towards her bedroom. She quickly changes into a big t-shirt, takes off her pants and throws them towards the hamper in the corner. JP stares at her when she turns around. 

“What?” She questions. She realizes that not wearing pants is probably a bad idea. “Right. Pants.” She walks into her closet and rummages around for something to wear. She first pulls out a small pair of booty shorts, gives them the once over, shakes her head and throws them over her shoulder. “Definitely not.” She finds an old pair of ratty basketball shorts next. “Oh yeah. That screams sexy.” She throws them on quickly before leaving the closet. She stops abruptly in her tracks when she spots Laura standing at her bedroom door, laptop in hand. She’s wearing a tight white tank top along with pink flannel bottoms covered in cupcakes. Gulp. She’s immediately thankful for her loose bottom choice. 

“I figured I’d put on something to fall asleep to.” Carmilla nods. _Find your words, asshat._

“Side preference?” Carmilla questions. 

“Usually the right but it’s your bed.” 

“I usually sleep with that.. “ She points towards JP. “I don’t get a side.” Laura laughs. She makes herself comfortable under the blanket, half sitting up against the headboard. Carmilla still stands there like a moron. 

“Are you coming?” _Please don’t answer that honestly!_ Carmilla nods, not trusting what inappropriate comment was about to be released from her mouth. Carmilla crawls under the covers, also leaning up against the headboard the furthest away from Laura she can get without falling off the bed. JP cries from the floor. Carmilla looks down at him.

“I don’t think so. This isn’t a threesome.” She instantly wants to smack herself in the face. She doesn’t want to look at Laura but she does anyway. Laura looks quite amused. “Not that it’s a twosome either.. “ Carmilla finishes. _Prefect recovery, Rainman._ JP grunts but gives up quickly, making himself comfortable on the floor beside the bed. Laura settles in and pulls up what appears to be an entire catalog of Queer films. _Oh good, lady loving movies. I was looking forward this to get more awkward._ Carmilla fidgets around, not quite sure to do with her arms or any part of her body for that matter. 

“Still nervous about your trip?” Laura questions when she glances over at Carmilla and notices her restless behaviour. _Yup, the trip. Definitely._ Carmilla shrugs her shoulders. Laura clicks through the list and thankfully settles on a film that isn’t overly sexual in nature. Girl Trash. Carmilla raises an eyebrow. 

“Have you seen it? It’s completely cheesy but cute.” 

“So it’s like me?” Laura giggles. She presses play on the movie. Carmilla tries to settle herself but she’s still all sorts of nervous and can’t seem to get a hold of herself. She’s not sure whether it’s the trip or the pretty woman she’s now sharing her bed with. 

“Carm?” It takes Carmilla a few moments to register that Laura is talking to her. 

“Hmmm?” Laura can tell Carmilla is still super nervous so she decides to throw caution to the wind. 

“Come here.” She pats the bed directly on the side of her. Carmilla hesitates for a fraction of a second before giving in. Laura scoots down a little farther to get comfortable, Carmilla moves closer to her and does the same. Closer but just far enough to not be touching. Laura notices this and apparently doesn’t like that fact anymore. She puts her arm around Carmilla and pulls her closer. Carmilla tenses up for a moment but finally lets herself relax against her friend. _Friend. Is this what friends do? Maybe._

It isn’t long at all before Laura feels Carmilla’s breathing change. She’s sleeping. She looks at peace. Laura smiles warmly before snuggling in a little closer. Laura doesn’t remember falling asleep or when exactly her laptop ended up off and on the nightstand beside the bed. She’s also not sure how she got herself into the position she’s in currently. The blankets had been kicked off sometime during the night and she’s spooning with Carmilla. Carmilla holds her close from behind, their legs tangled together. She knows she should feel weird but it feels oddly comfortable. Carmilla’s warm breath on the back of her neck makes her shiver. She glances at the clock. It reads 4:13. Carmilla’s alarm is set to go off in 17 minutes. Laura sighs. Carm begins to stir in her sleep while absent mindedly pulling Laura closer to her. 

“Carm.” 

“Hmmm” Is all she says just behind Laura’s ear. She doesn’t move or appear at all concerned with being this close to Laura. Maybe she has yet to realize where she is and who she’s with, Laura thinks to herself. 

“Your alarm is going to go off soon.” Carmilla groans. “Carm.” Laura says again before turning around to face her. Carmilla doesn't move her arm. She lets it fall over Laura’s side. 

“No.” Carmilla replies in a sleepy voice. Laura quietly giggles. She reaches to push a piece of hair out of Carmilla’s face. Carmilla’s eyes open but she doesn’t move. _Okay. She knows._ They look at each other for a few moments. Just the slight movement forward by either girl would… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. They both jump when the alarm goes off. Carmilla reaches over, shuts it off and lays back down on her back with a very loud sigh. Laura playfully pushes at her side. 

“Come on. Get up. Your adventure awaits.” Laura says in an entirely too chipper voice for this early in the morning. She jumps up from the bed and heads out to the bathroom. Carmilla sighs again. She looks over the edge of the bed. JP looks back up at her. Carmilla frowns. 

Carmilla and Laura get ready to go in comfortable silence. Laura can tell Carmilla is still a little nervous but she’s definitely more relaxed than she was the previous night. After an almost tearful goodbye to JP, which of course she’s made fun of for, Carmilla and Laura drag Carmilla’s luggage downstairs and out to the sidewalk. 

“You packed kinda light for a two month trip.” Laura notes as she pulls the final bag out from the doorway of the building. 

“Hey, I promised to go. I didn’t say for how long.” Carmilla jokes. In all honesty, she packed lighter because she wants to punish her brother by making him do her laundry in every other city. 

“Ha. Ha.” Laura pulls her keys out of her pocket and presses the alarm off button. A beeping sound comes from the beautiful black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited with an enormous lift kit on it that’s parked a spot down on the street. Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “What?” Laura asks as she helps Carmilla bring her bags over to the Jeep. Carmilla looks at the vehicle with an amused expression on her face.

“Do you have a ladder in the back that you use to get in this thing?” Carmilla jokes. 

“Is that a short joke because you’re only like a half an inch taller than me, smart ass.” Laura retaliates with. 

“Can I borrow your ladder then?” Laura shakes her head. She opens the back and helps Carmilla place her bags in the large vehicle. They both climb into the Jeep and buckle up.

“Ready?” Laura asks damn well knowing the answer. All she gets is a groan as a reply. Laura tosses her phone in the cup holder and presses the ignition button. She pulls out of the spot and maneuvers her way through the city streets. It takes a few moments but the bluetooth on Laura’s phone connects automatically, her last playlist beginning to play through the Jeep speakers. A familiar beat begins. Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Carmilla lips curve up into a pleasurably entertained smirk. Laura’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“What’s the name of this playlist? I bet it’s something scandalous.” Carmilla quips. Laura tries to grab her phone out of the cupholder but Carmilla is quicker to the draw. She swats Laura’s hand away. “Oh no no no. They say you can learn a lot of the music people listen to. What do we have here..” Carmilla looks down at the phone. It’s her turn to blush. The name of the playlist is “Get Wett”. Carmilla glances over at Laura. Her face is now a darker shade of red. Carmilla scrolls through the songs and of course she has to entertain herself by reading the first set out loud to torture Laura. 

“Pony by Genuwine. Hmm. That’s a good one. Desire by Meg Meyers, Goddness by Banks.. Red Light Special by TLC. Oooh. Nice. Seduction by Usher, Knockin Da Boots by H-Town. Whoa. I want you by Third Eye Blind.. Body Say by Demi Lovato? Really?” Carmilla finishes. The list goes on and on but she decides to give Laura a break.

“Joke all you want, that song is hot.” Laura responds trying to keep the embarrassing shakiness out of her voice. 

“I’m learning all sorts of things about you today, cupcake.” Carmilla admits, her voice is lower than normal. She doesn’t mean to sound seductive but she rolls with it because she finally has the upperhand on the tiny photographer and she’s going to enjoy it for the twenty seconds it will no doubt last for. Laura grabs onto the steering wheel a little tighter. 

Laura doesn’t want to say goodbye but she’s somewhat thankful the airport wasn’t much further. She’s not sure how much more she can take from ‘this Carmilla’ or listening to anymore of her playlist, which Carmilla refused to turn off because she’s a giant fucking asshole. Laura pulls the Jeep to the sidewalk outside of the Air Canada entrance at Toronto Pearson Airport. They both hop out silently and begin placing them out onto the sidewalk. Laura helps Carmilla put the bags onto a luggage cart. Laura’s face turns into a frown once they’re done and Carmilla is ready to go. 

“So I guess I’ll see you in a couple of months.” Carmilla says, her own lips slightly curved down into a frown. 

“Guess so.” Laura responds. They look at each other for what feels like a lot longer than it really is. Carmilla holds her arms open. Laura steps forward, crashing against her in a tight hug. Neither one would admit it but both their hearts beat a little faster at the close contact. Laura is reluctant to let go but she knows she has to. She pulls back but doesn’t let go right away. “Text me when you get there?” 

“Sure.” Carmilla replies making every attempt not to sound sad. Laura gives her another hug before backing away. They give each other a quick smile before Carmilla grabs the luggage cart and heads towards the doorway. Laura is frozen on the sidewalk. 

“M’am, you need to move your…” The airport security guard isn’t able to finish her statement before Laura is walking away from the parked Jeep.

“Carm..” Carmilla turns around just as Laura approaches her, grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into what Carmilla would describe as one of the sweetest yet most intense kisses she’s ever experienced. It isn't a friendly goodbye kiss. It isn't an I’ll see you soon ‘buddy’ kiss. It’s an explosive open mouthed kiss that almost knocks both of them off their feet. Carmilla is quick to respond, her hands on Laura’s hips to pull her closer. 

“Okay, yall do that.” The security guard laughs as she walks away. It doesn’t last nearly as long as they would like it to but it’s full of promise. Laura pulls back slightly, cups both her cheeks and kisses her again slower. It only lasts a few moments before she pulls away again. Their foreheads rest together, stupid smiles on both their faces. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Laura breathes out best as she can before letting Carmilla go. Carmilla isn’t able to say anything. She’s frozen. Laura kisses her again quickly before walking away towards her Jeep. Carmilla touches her own lips which are still tingling. She gathers enough strength to smile and wave as Laura does the same just before she drives away. _Oh you’re fucked._ Carmilla expression turns into the biggest smile as she pushes her luggage cart through the airport doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow us on Instagram @to.beannounced for a more interactive version of the story.
> 
> See ya next week ;)


	7. New Person, Same Old Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Folx! If you enjoyed Chapter 6, you might want to get out the ice bucket for this one. Sorry not sorry!
> 
> You can now follow us on Twitter @tobeannouncedFF 😀💕

Feeling it overtake  
All that I used to hate  
One by one every trait  
I tried but it’s way too late  
Al the signs I don’t read  
Two sides of me can’t agree  
Will I be in too deep?  
Going with what I always longed for  
Mistakes - Tame Impala

“What the fuck is wrong with you??” Laf exclaims loudly from their seat in Laura’s home office. Laura sits at the other desk in the office with her head down. 

“I don’t know!” Laura replies in an unsure voice.

“Seriously. I love you and you know that but I also feel we’re at a point in our friendship where I can feel free to tell you when you’re being stupid.” Laura lifts her head up slightly to look at her friend. “You’re being stupid.” Laf finishes. Laura bangs her head on the desk softly.

“I know, Laf!” Laura sighs, picks her head up from her desk and covers her face with her hands. “I don’t know what to do now.” Laura mutters through her fingers. 

Three weeks ago Laura stood at the airport in Toronto thinking she knew exactly what she wanted, today Laura sits at her desk realizing she made a huge mistake. The mistake not being that she kissed Carmilla but the fact that she’s barely talked to her since. They have spoken through text occasionally about random bullshit but after a week into the tour Carmilla could sense something was off with Laura and she stopped all contact beyond the “I’m safe and landed in ‘blah blah blah’ city”. Laura feels the guilt in every inch of her body. She’s not used to caring about hurting someone’s feelings, it’s new and she isn’t sure how to deal with it. Part of her wants to go to a bar, meet a random person and fuck those feelings away. The other part of her is disgusted even by the thought of doing that. They’re not committed but they’re not just friends anymore either. Laura ended that at the airport that morning. She honestly enjoyed just spending time with Carmilla. She’s unlike anyone Laura had ever met. Awkward, funny, gorgeous and unapologetic for all her faults. Real. And Laura has no clue what to do with her feelings. Feelings are stupid. Feelings get you hurt.

“Well first off. You need to deal with your repressed squishy feelings…”

“My feelings are not squishy.” Laura interrupts. 

“Right.” Laf agrees sarcastically. “As your unofficial best friend..” Laf starts.

“You are my best friend Laf.” Laura interrupts yet again. 

“Okay, as your official best friend, I feel it’s my job to tell you to get your head out of your ass. I’m not speaking as a fan-person or a Hollstein shipper, I’m speaking as your friend who hasn’t seen you smile as much in the last ten years as you have since you met her.” Laf states truthfully. 

“Hollstein?” Laura raises an eyebrow.

“Hollis, Karnstein. Ship name. Duh. Soon as you stop being an idiot, I’ll start the hashtag.” Laura can’t help but laugh. Laura’s laughter is interrupted by her phone ringing. It’s an unknown caller but Laura decides to answer it regardless.

“Hello?” 

“Laura?” A familiar voice inquires on the other end of the line. It’s Mattie and she sounds perturbed, which is completely unusual for the prominent woman Laura has come to know. 

“What’s wrong?” Laura questions immediately nervous that something is wrong with Carmilla. 

“I hate to intrude but I have a problem.” Laura’s anxiety is somewhat calmed as Mattie explains that she needs to go to Vancouver for business unexpectedly for the next two days and has no one to look after JP. She wants to say no because she fears Carmilla hates her at this point and will be pissed off that her sister asked her for help. Obviously Carmilla hasn’t shared anything that’s happened between the two with Mattie yet if she’s still being cordial. 

“Sure. I’ll be there in a few.” Laura replies into the phone before disconnecting the call with Mattie. Laf gives her a look as if they’re waiting for an explanation. “I need to go to Carmilla’s place for the night.” Laf still looks confused but they’ve come to know that’s not an unusual emotion when it comes to their best friend. “Lock the door when you leave?” 

“Sure thing, boss.” Laf replies. 

“Don’t call me that.” Laura rolls her eyes before leaving Laf alone in the office. Laf shakes their head. 

Laura ends up at the last place she thought she would be. Carmilla’s apartment. Alone. Without Carmilla. She looks around the empty space after Mattie leaves and suddenly feels more alone than she’s felt in a long time. She drops down on the couch with a loud sigh. JP jumps up on the couch to keep her company.

“Well at least you like me.” Laura says with a laugh remembering the last words that Mattie muttered on her way out tonight. ‘If you hurt my sister, JP will be munching on your bones’. Laura is still quite certain that Carmilla hasn’t mentioned Laura’s asshole behaviour since Mattie was perfectly comfortable leaving her alone with Carmilla’s best friend. Laura rubs JP’s head a few times.

“I know. I miss her too.” Laura admits to the furry beast. Laura contemplates her next actions for a few moments before reaching for her phone. She sends a text to Carmilla.

“Hey, do you have time for a video chat?” _Fuck. She hates me. Why would she respond to that?_ A few seconds later Laura’s phone chims with a message from Carmilla. 

“Yeah.” Laura can sense the apprehension and tension without being in her presence. She takes a deep breath. _Big girl pants, Laura. You did this. Fix it._ Laura hits the facetime call button before she can talk herself out of it. The phone rings a few before a beautiful face appears on her phone screen. Laura’s heart skips a beat. _fuck off._

“Someone wanted to say Hi.” Laura says holding the phone to JP, trying her best to pretend that’s why she called. 

“Hey baby!” Carmilla says with absolute joy in her voice. Laura silently wishes it was because of her but she knows the current circumstance would never allow for that. JP whines at Carmilla’s voice. He looks around the room confused. He gives up and lays his head back down on Laura’s lap. Laura moves the phone to show the two of them lounging on Carmilla’s couch. Laura is quick to notice how Carmilla’s expression hardens. 

“Hey.” Is all Laura can manage to say. Her heart thumps faster in her chest. 

“Hey.” Carmilla responds apparently having as much trouble as Laura finding appropriate words for the situation. 

“How are you?” Laura asks silently kicking herself for not being able to come up with anything but lame small talk.

“Okay.” Carmilla responds with a single word when she really wants to say she’s miserable, lonely and wants to go home. They both stay silent on the phone for longer than what’s comfortable before Laura breaks the silence.

“Carm.. I know it’s late.. I’m.. can we talk?” Laura stutters. She’s not used to being the one that feels awkward but she feels the need to lay all the cards onto the table. When it comes to Carmilla she is an awkward idiot and she doesn’t care. She hears a sigh from the other end of the line.

“I really can’t right now. I have to get up super early to fly to Chicago.” Carmilla replies with an apathetic tone in her voice. Laura’s heart drops. _Yeah. She hates me._

“Okay” Laura sadly replies. She desperately wants to tell Carmilla how she feels but words and timing escape her. 

“Good night, Laura.” Carmilla tries to put on a valorous face but it fails her. She’s hurt by Laura’s distant behavior and it’s hard to hide. Laura’s heart sinks even further. 

“Good night, Carm.” Laura replies just before the call is disconnected. “Fuck!” JP is startled by Laura’s expression. She doesn’t realize she’s said that out loud until she looks at the puppy dog eyes staring back at her.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Laura asks JP. He expels a big breath through his nose. “How can I fix this?” She asks again as if the dog has the ability to reply to her. She thinks for a few moments before deciding to dial a number programmed in her phone. An abnormally chipper voice answers on the other end of the line.

“Hey Perry.” Laura starts.

“Laura. What’s wrong?” Perry asks knowing very well that Laura only calls her late at night when she’s pissed off or upset about something work related.

“Nothing. Well not nothing. I need a favour.” Laura admits trying not to sound frantic. “Can you rebook my flight Friday from Chicago to New York instead of Toronto?” Laura can feel Perry’s gears turning. She is fairly certain that Laf is with Perry because she doesn’t interrogate Laura at all. Advantages of your best friend dating your boss. 

Laura finishes tipping her Uber driver and exits the vehicle outside of Open Books on W. Lake Street in downtown Chicago. She’s looking quite insecure and nervous as she stands on the sidewalk looking at the sign outside the store. ‘Carmilla Karnstein - Book signing and Q&A, 11am to 1pm. Her heart flutters. _Girl the hell up, Hollis. This is why you’re here!_ It’s almost the end of the event but at least she made it. She shoves down the urge to flag down a cab to go straight back to the airport and instead drags her small suitcase behind her into the bookshop. 

The store is crowded. Laura isn’t surprised in the least though. Lots of laughter can be heard towards the other end of the store. And then that voice. The voice that somehow drives her absolutely crazy. Well, not crazy but definitely has her out of her element and in a place she doesn’t quite understand yet. Sure, they could have stayed friends. Actually, that’s a lie. Laura likes this girl. A lot. Friendship inevitably would not have been an option. She hasn’t let this happen in a very long time, not that she had any choice in the matter this time. There is just something about this amazing, bumbling, goofy girl that she can’t help but have more than friends' feelings for. 

Laura finishes her gross emotional internal mindfucking discussion with herself, leans her suitcase up against a random wall and sneaks into the crowd. Carmilla sits at the front of the crowd looking hot as hell in her favorite black hat, a low cut sleeveless black shirt and pair of ripped blue jeans. Laura’s mouth suddenly feels a little dry. Will is the first to notice Laura in the crowd. He nods but doesn’t look all too happy to see her. 

“Okay, I think we have time for one more question.” The older woman, who Laura assumes to be the moderator says causing the crowd to boo. A younger girl raises her hand.

“You said in the Out article that you were better at writing love stories than living your own.. has that changed and are you still single?” The young girl asks hopeful. Carmilla blushes. Laura chokes on her own spit which of course is perfect fucking timing. _Way to go, spaz!_ Will chuckles and Carmilla’s eyes follow where he is looking. Carmilla catches Laura’s eyes even though she tries her best to hide her embarrassing self behind a taller woman. Carmilla’s face is indescribable. If Laura were to make an attempt to describe it, it would be somewhere between shocked, disgusted and murderously happy. Laura looks really good in her dark blue blazer, white 80’s band t-shirt and dark blue jeans. _Oh, goddamn it._ Carmilla clears her throat.

“Lets just say that I still believe that fairy tales will forever out-do reality but that’s not saying I’m not open to it.” 

“Okay. Well everyone give a big hand to Carmilla for coming out to talk to us today!” During all the comotion of several people trying to talk to Carmilla again and people exiting, Laura and Carmilla lose track of each other. Carmilla begins to think seeing Laura was a figment of her imagination until she makes her way out of the bookstore and Laura is standing out on the sidewalk with her suitcase. Carmilla says hi and bye to a few more people before making her way over to Laura with her brother in tow. Neither girl seems to know what to say at first.

“Sup, Hollis. You lost?” Will asks acerbically. Carmilla elbows him in the stomach. After he’s done coughing, he points down the road.

“I’m gonna go back to the hotel. I’ll catch up with you later.” He chokes out before walking away down the street.

“You’re here. When? How?” Carmilla asks not meaning to sound like she’s mad but she kinda still is so there’s that. 

“I’m just here for the night. I leave for NYC tomorrow morning. I wanted to see you. I would have asked but I thought you’d say no.” Laura admits, sadness in her voice. 

“It’s a free country.” 

“Look, Carm.. I’m sorry I sort of disappeared. This is new for me. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Laura decides to be honest but it doesn’t come out exactly how she wants it to. She nervously scuffs her feet on the sidewalk. 

“You literally could have done anything else but that. Laura, you kissed ME. If you were going to regret it, you shouldn’t have done it.” Carmilla throws back with a biting tone.

“I don’t regret it.” Laura says barely above a whisper. Carmilla pauses looking quite confused.

“You don’t?” Carmilla asks, her brow scrunched in confusion.. Laura looks down at her feet unable to look Carmilla in the eyes at the moment for fear of what she’ll see in them.

“No.” She answers simply. 

“You’re really confusing me.” Carmilla replies with a hint of humor in her voice causing Laura to finally look up at her. 

“I know.” Laura admits. 

“Why are you here?” Carmilla asks, finally showing something other than anger or annoyance in her tone. 

“Well, I was hoping I could take you out on a date tonight.” Laura instantly wants to slap herself even though that is exactly why she came to Chicago. It just sounded a lot more lame as it came out of her mouth. 

“You came to Chicago for one night to ask me out on a date?” Carmilla asks, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. _Oh she’s enjoying this way too much._

“Yeah. Hindsight, it probably makes me sound super desperate.” Laura admits looking back down at her feet.

“Okay.” Carmilla responds, ignoring Laura’s desperate comment entirely, causing Laura to look back up with a surprised expression on her face.

“Okay?” 

“Yeah.” Carmilla nods to confirm. 

“Okay. Do you want to call me later when you’re done?” Laura asks, sounding extremely relieved.

“No.”

“Okay, now who’s being confusing?” 

“No I mean, I’m done already. Do you want to spend the day together? You did come all the way here.” Carmilla finally smiles in a way that makes Laura’s heart skip. 

“That sounds great.”

“Where are you staying?”

“I guess I didn’t really think that far ahead.” Laura looks down at her suitcase. “I just needed to get here.” Another bright smile. 

“My hotel is just down the street if you want to drop your stuff off there. Worry about the hotel later?” Laura smiles and nods.

“Lead the way.”

After dropping Laura’s suitcase off at Carmilla’s hotel, they decide to take an Uber down to the waterfront on Lake Michigan. The two spend time walking through Buckingham Fountain flower gardens before making their way down to Scoops Ice Cream after Laura insists on having something sweet. Carmilla has a very hard time watching Laura eat said ice cream without squirming around on the bench they sit on down by the water. Laura catches Carmilla watching her out of the corner of her eye. She uses that as an opportunity to flatten her tongue out and slowly swirl it around the entire ice cream cone. Carmilla is mesmerized, forgetting to breathe for a moment. Laura holds the cone out towards Carmilla.

“You want some?” She asks innocently. Carmilla leans over but just before she’s close enough, Laura moves the cone and kisses her instead. A quiet moan inadvertently escapes Carmilla as Laura’s cold strawberry flavored tongue meets her own. A few moments later, Laura pulls away smiling. She takes another lick of her ice cream. Carmilla licks the leftovers from her own lips. “Do you want to keep walking?” Carmilla can’t manage to do anything but nod. 

After continuing to feed Laura’s seemingly uncontrollable need for sugar (in the form of a very large hot cocoa), they spend the next few hours walking and talking along Lakefront trail. They realize they really don’t know each other that well and both make an honest effort to change that fact.

“So you learned all about my family through a very public magazine article.. What's your story?” Carmilla asks as they walk along together, close but not touching. 

“Nothing magazine worthy.” Laura starts with a laugh. “My parents got divorced when I was 6. Mom remarried and started a new family. We don’t really talk. I’m still close to my dad though. He lives in Vancouver. It’s not always possible but I try to go home at least once a month to visit.” Laura finishes smiling fondly as she talks about her father. 

“One out of two aint bad.” Carmilla jokes. 

“I’m sorry about your dad. That must have been hard.” 

“He was a good man. A great father. Things never really were the same after.” Laura glances over at Carmilla. She can see the pain and regret in her eyes. 

“You ever think about patching things up with your mom?” Laura questions.

“Thinking and doing are two entirely different things.” Carmilla admits with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“How about we talk about something a little lighter?” Laura suggests. Carmilla thinks for a moment or two as they walk together in silence.

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Is what decides to fly out of Carmilla’s mouth. Laura almost spits out the sip of her cocoa she has just taken and begins coughing. Carmilla pats her back. It takes a little bit but Laura finally regains the breath she lost. Carmilla looks at her, apparently still waiting for an answer. 

“Oh wow, you actually want me to answer that.” Laura says with surprise in her voice. She clears her throat.

“It’s kind of like the music thing. You can learn a lot about a person from their simple preferences. Take you for instance... “ Carmilla starts, causing Laura to gulp. She’s slightly afraid of letting Carmilla continue. She does. Curiosity killed the big horny gay cat. “I think your outward persona makes people automatically assume you’re a top. And maybe that’s true for the most part but I think every once in a while you have an intense desire to surrender complete control to someone else.” And Laura starts choking again. She blames it on the residual liquid she sucked into her lungs earlier. 

“Those are some pretty detailed thoughts for a completely random question.” Laura manages to respond once she’s got her wits about her. 

“That’s assuming it was entirely random.” Carmilla returns with a smirk on her face. A faint blush makes its way to Laura’s cheeks. “Wow. This fucking lake never ends.” Carmilla observes as they have been walking for quite some time with no end in sight.

“Do you want to go eat out?” Laura asks, causing Carmilla to raise an eyebrow. “Out to eat. Do you want to go out to eat?” Laura corrects, that faint blush turning a different shade of ‘what the fucking hell, Laura’. 

“I could eat.” Carmilla answers not phased in the least bit. _Oh. She’s evil._ Laura pulls out her phone, mostly as a distraction to her being so flustered but the place she was thinking of usually has a long wait and it is the only place she knows of in Chicago. 

“Perry gave me the name of a place she said is amazing. I’m going to see if I can reserve a table.” Ramen San in West Loop is the perfect destination because let’s face it, no one can look sexy slurping a bowl of noodles. 

A chatty Uber ride and forty-five minutes later, Laura and Carmilla sit at Ramen San, each feasting on a super tasty bowl of noodles. Laura learns two things very quickly. One - She was wrong about her previous thought about the slurping of noodles not being sexy and two - Carmilla is a very messy eater. Laura shifts in her seat as Carmilla wipes off a trail of sauce that finds its way down her chin with her index finger and thumb, instead of with a readily available napkin. Because why would anyone do that?? Carmilla seems to be oblivious to what she’s doing to Laura. _Asshole._ Laura catches Carmilla’s hand, slowly pulls it towards her and before Carmilla can even fathom what is happening, Laura looks her directly in the eyes as she sucks Carmilla’s finger into her mouth, licking the sauce from it. Carmilla can’t respond because she died right there and then. 

“Mmmm. Coconut.” Laura comments as she lets Carmilla’s hand go. A mischievous grin spreading from ear to ear. Laura returns to eating her own meal. Carmilla continues to stare at Laura with her mouth hanging open. 

“Can I get you anything else?” The waitress asks. Laura laughs when Carmilla is so lost in what just happened, she doesn’t even notice the waitress speaking to them. 

“I think we’re good.” Laura responds. The waitress gives Carmilla a look before walking away. Carmilla finally snaps out of her inappropriate thoughts a few moments later, straightens herself out in her chair, and pretends to find her meal further appealing when it’s not being lewdly eaten off her finger by Laura. She clears her throat. 

“So what got you into photography? Experimenting in college?” Carmilla questions just after she crams another large bite of juicy noodles into her mouth. _Okay. Distraction. I got this._

“Actually you’re not far off from the truth.” Laura begins, waiting for Carmilla to take a sip of her drink because hey, payback is a bitch. “I had a girlfriend in college that was really into making videos and taking pictures of us. It just sorta snowballed from there.” The statement is factual. She did have an ex-girlfriend that was into photography but unless you count going out on weekends to take pictures of flowers, trees and landscapes.. there was nothing sexual about it. Carmilla coughs but recovers much more quickly than Laura would have enjoyed. _Well, you’re no fun._ “I’m kidding. I took a class in high school. My teacher said I was a natural. No exciting story behind that. Sometimes it’s easier to stick with what you’re good at.” Laura finishes before taking another sip of her drink.

“I’m sure you’re good at a lot of things, Laura.” It wasn’t meant to sound suggestive but something about the tone of her voice that entire day just made everything sound that way to Laura. Carmilla glances at her watch. It’s passed 8 already. “I know we both have to get up early but I’m not really ready for the night to end yet.” Nope. Not suggestive at all. “There is a retro video game place called Emporium just down the road that I’ve been meaning to check out if you’re interested.” Okay, so it really wasn’t suggestive at all. Part of Laura is a tad bit disappointed but the excited look on Carmilla’s face is quite contagious. 

“Sure. That sounds fun.” They argue for the next ten minutes on who is going to pay the bill. Carmilla wins that argument. Mostly because she cheated by excusing herself to head to the bathroom and paying the bill instead. 

Emporium ends up being a welcomed distraction. Well for the first thirty minutes anyway. Carmilla is absolutely adorable walking around excitedly, wanting to try all of the lame games that haven’t been popular in two decades. Everything is going well until Carmilla suggests they play a round of pool since there happens to be an empty table in the back. Absolutely nothing overly sexual about leaning over a table with your ass in the air. Nope. 

“What the fuck!” Laura groans and rolls her eyes as Carmilla sinks her third ball in a row. Carmilla laughs at Laura’s aggravation as she chalks up her pool stick. 

“You know, I had a feeling you’d be super competitive and definitely a sore loser. It’s just a game, cutie.” Carmilla acknowledges, leaning over once again and sinking another ball.

“I’m not being a sore loser. I’m just sick of that stupid shit eating grin on your face.” Laura mutters from her seat at the small pub table against the wall. 

“Do you want to play a different game you might be good at?” Carmilla replies. Again, with that sexy, raspy tone she somehow acquired out of nowhere tonight. She laughs causing her to miss this time. Laura takes the last sip of her beer, puts it down, grabs her stick, lines up her shot and fully concentrates on her comeback. Yeah, she sucks at playing pool. The ball almost bounces off the table. Laura pouts with her bottom lip jutting out. All Carmilla can think of is how much she wants to bite that lip. Carmilla sinks another one of her balls with ease while Laura watches. She sighs. 

“I’m getting another drink. Do you want one?” Carmilla smiles and nods her head. 

“You’re cute when you pout.” She calls over to Laura as she walks away. Laura rolls her eyes as she approaches the bar. Carmilla laughs to herself. She takes the last sip of her drink and begins to chalk up her stick again but something catches her attention. A slightly taller version of.. well, her, appears to be hitting on Laura at the bar. _Wow. That didn’t take fucking long. Can you blame her? Laura is hot, especially tonight._ Carmilla knows she has two options. She can pretend she didn’t see anything and let that play out in her mind for the rest of the night or she can do something about it. Carmilla removes her hat and tosses it on top of Laura’s folded up jacket on the other bar stool at the table. 

A pair of arms wrap around Laura from behind causing her to stiffen up slightly until a familiar scent allows her to relax into the warm body that is now pushed up against her at the bar. 

“Sorry, I got a little lonely.” A low voice says from just behind Laura’s ear. Camilla snuggles into her neck, lips brushing ever so lightly against pulse point. Laura instinctively tilts her neck to the side to give Carmilla better access. “I think your new friend is slightly disappointed.” Carmilla whispers into Laura’s ear. Laura can feel the small giggle follow by way of the vibration against her earlobe. Laura completely forgets about the woman that could be Carmilla’s cousin, standing next to them at the bar. 

“You two have a good night.” The woman offers before walking away without another word. 

“I guess I wasn’t doing my job tonight..” Carmilla professes while kissing Laura’s neck with more purpose, her hands roaming under Laura’s t-shirt, fingertips just grazing the soft skin of her stomach. 

“And what job is that?” Laura questions, her voice a tad breathless. The bartender with impeccable timing, brings back their drinks. She takes one look at the couple and doesn’t bother sticking around. 

“People repellent.” Carmilla jokes. She throws a bunch of money down on the bar, kisses Laura’s cheek, grabs her new drink and walks back towards the pool table. Laura takes a few moments to recover before joining her. 

“Smooth, Karnstein, smooth.” Laura declares as she places her drink down on the pub table. Carmilla grins and holds her drink up to Laura before taking a sip. “Do you still want to play?” Laura isn’t quite sure which game Carmilla is referring to at this point. Pool or the game of whose underwear will be ruined first. Although Laura is fairly certain Carmilla is ahead in both categories. Laura grabs the pool stick, eyeballing the table for a shot she can actually make. 

“You’re too tense. You need to relax.” Carmilla puts her stick down and walks up behind Laura. “Come here.” Before Laura even realizes what’s happening, Carmilla is bending her over the table, arms around her, helping her line up a shot. “You just need to breathe, close your eyes and let things happen naturally.” Carmilla’s mouth is so close her breath tickles Laura’s ear. _Oh yeah, she’s definitely winning both._ Laura presses her hips back up against Carmilla causing her breath to catch. She puts her hands over Carmilla’s on her stick and relaxes into the position they’re in. Laura closes her eyes and pushes the stick forward. Kerplunk. The ball goes in the pocket. Laura turns her head back just far enough so Carmilla’s lips brush her neck in a feather light touch.

“Kinda like that?” Laura whispers.

“Exactly like that.” Carmilla whispers back. “Although it was my turn so it doesn’t count.” Carmilla teases, kisses her on the cheek and pulls out of the embrace. She’s pretty sure the rest of the building hears the groan that comes out of Laura’s mouth. Carmilla wins that game again, in every sense of the matter. They play one more game which Carmilla decides to let Laura win before they make their way back to Nobu, the hotel that Carmilla is staying at just down the street. 

Laura tries to argue with Carmilla about getting another hotel room to which Carmilla responds by rolling her eyes. Actually that was quickly followed up by “Stop being ridiculous. It’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before.” Before she disappears into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 

Laura quickly changes into a more sleep appropriate outfit before falling down onto the comfortable bed. A yawn quickly follows. Laura smiles thinking about the wonderful day the two shared together. Yes, there was a lot of teasing and a lot of sexual innuendos but the day was also full of a lot of laughs, meaningful conversation and just a general comfortable closeness that Laura has not shared with anyone for a while. Laura is half asleep when the bathroom door opens a few moments later. Carmilla is wearing a loose fitting black tank top along with her favorite ratty basketball shorts. _Sexy._

“So what’s your preference tonight? Spoon or fork?” Carmilla jokes as she walks out from the bathroom. She pauses suddenly at the foot of the bed. Laura is laying on top of the blankets in nothing but a small pair of really short shorts and a very fitting tank top. Carmilla swallows hard. Laura looks up at her through sleepy eyes. 

“How about a spork?” Carmilla giggles. Laura’s sleepy voice is adorably fantastic, Carmilla thinks to herself as she shuts off the bathroom light and crawls onto the bed next to Laura. Laura rolls over to cuddle against her side. 

“Someone is sleepy.” Carmilla smiles as she puts her arm around Laura, pulling her closer. 

“Nope. Wide awake.” Laura mutters. Neither one of them remembers falling asleep. 

Laura has a familiar sense of Déjà vu as she feels warm breath tickle the back of her neck. Laura can tell by the sound of her breathing that Carmilla is also awake. She snuggles impossibly farther back into Carmilla’s embrace. 

“What time is it?” Carmilla asks with a sleepy voice.

“Just before five.” Laura whispers. Carmilla groans.

“Our flights aren’t until after 10. Why are you awake?”

“Because I want to get there early and have breakfast with you before I don’t get to see you for over a month.” Laura admits. Carmilla smiles into her neck.

“Hmm. Yet you didn’t try anything last night. I’m a little shocked. I thought I had you for a while.” Carmilla jokes.

“Well you didn’t either.” Laura accuses. 

“I was being a gentlewoman. You looked exhausted. Although I can’t say I’m not regretting that a little now.” Carmilla says just as her lips press into the back of Laura’s neck. Laura’s breath catches and she squirms as Carmilla’s soft lips continue a path along her neck to the back of her ear. In an instant, Laura flips over and pins Carmilla down underneath her.

“That’s so not nice.” Carmilla smiles just before she moves her thigh up between Laura’s legs causing Laura to gasp.

“Really? I thought I was being exceptionally nice.” Carmilla says as she flexes the muscle on her thigh pushing forward to apply more pressure between Laura’s legs. 

“Yeah because eight hours of foreplay resulting in early morning teasing is being ‘exceptionally nice’. Maybe for an evil sadist..” Laura starts, fully prepared to match Carmilla’s teasing but her body seems to have other plans in mind as she absent-mindedly grinds down on Carmilla’s thigh. “Fuck. I hate you.” Laura moans as Carmilla’s hands find their way under her tank top, fingernails gently scratching up along her back. “What happened to awkward, Carm?”

“Oh she’s still here, trust me. She just kind of gets off seeing you being the one that is a total mess. I noticed it earlier yesterday and just went with it.” Carmilla admits, her voice low and raspy driving Laura even more crazy. Carmilla leans up into Laura, crashing their lips together while pulling Laura’s bottom lip between her teeth. Laura puts her hands down on the bed bracing herself as Carmilla begins her assault on her jawline, down her neck and to her exposed collarbone. Laura can’t take it anymore, she sits up abruptly and straddles Carmilla’s hips before pulling her own shirt up over her head. _Oh. Okay. So this is happening_ . _Cool._

Carmilla’s hands immediately make their way to Laura’s thighs, before moving slowly to Laura’s hips, followed by her toned stomach and up to her bra clad chest. _Fucking bras_. Laura’s hands move over Carmilla’s as she lightly kneads Laura’s breasts through the unnecessary article of clothing. Carmilla pushes aside each cup to slip her thumbs inside, gently massaging both of Laura’s hard nipples. Laura’s back arches at the feeling. She starts grinding down into Carmilla and it’s probably one of the hottest things Carmilla has ever seen. Carmilla thrusts her pelvis upwards to meet Laura halfway. They both moan causing Carmilla to squeeze Laura’s chest slightly harder. Laura isn’t about to let Carmilla have all the fun. She removes Carmilla’s hands from herself, kisses every single knuckle and pushes her hands down to the bed beside her. She smiles, licking her dry lips, a slight devious look in her eyes. 

She lifts up Carmilla’s shirt exposing her flat stomach, straightens her legs out on both sides of Carmilla’s, leaning forward to slowly run her tongue in a path up her chest. Carmilla’s breathing picks up significantly. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Carmilla’s alarm goes off. They both groan loudly. It’s not a dream. Carmilla removes one hand from Laura’s chest in order to reach over to shut the annoying alarm off. Laura sighs and lays down top of Carmilla, burying her face in her neck. Carmilla rubs her soft hands up and down on Laura’s bare back. They both start laughing.

“Time to get up, cupcake. Your breakfast awaits.” Carmilla laughs at the extended sigh that escapes Laura’s lips, tickling her neck.

“I suddenly have a different idea of what I want to eat for breakfast.” Laura says just before she bites Carmilla’s earlobe playfully before sucking it into her mouth. Carmilla moans.

“As nice as that sounds, I’d rather have you when I can take my time.” Carmilla says before giving Laura a few kisses on her cheek followed by her lips. She gently slides out from under Laura, leaving her laying there completely flustered. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” Carmilla says with a sly grin on her face. Laura watches Carmilla walk into the bathroom. Carmilla doesn’t close the door. Tease. Laura stares at the ceiling as the water in the shower turns on. She takes a few deep breaths because her heart is still beating abnormally fast in her chest. She looks over at the bathroom door while nervously biting her finger.

She gets up off the bed and walks to the doorway of the bathroom. Her breath catches. Carmilla’s completely naked form can be seen behind the glass shower walls. Laura’s heart skips a beat or two, her mouth goes dry. Carmilla is perfect from head to toe. Laura wants to just stand there admiring Carmilla’s body but before she can stop herself, she moves farther into the bathroom. Carmilla catches the movement from inside the shower. Laura seeing her completely naked doesn’t seem to bother her in the least. Laura stands there in just her bottoms and bra, looking nervous and.. well, something else entirely.

“Laura?”

“Five weeks is a really long time.” Laura says, even surprising herself how full of desire her voice sounds.

“You should probably get in here then.” That’s all it takes for Laura to begin peeling the rest of her clothes off and quickly making her way to the shower. Carmilla opens the door and pulls her into the shower, pressing their bodies together. Skin on skin, everywhere. They fit together perfectly. Hands begin to explore with a new urgency. Carmilla grabs Laura’s backside, squeezes lightly and pulls her closer in, quickly attaching her mouth to Laura’s. Laura moans into her lips, opening her mouth to give Carmilla’s tongue better access. Holy shit is she a good kisser. Carmilla’s nails scratch up Laura’s back once again causing her to shiver even in the hot confines of the shower.

“Oh God, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” Carmilla smiles into her neck before unexpectedly shifting Laura around so that her back is against her chest. Laura can feel Carmilla’s hard nipples pressing into her back which turns her on even more. Carmilla’s left arm scoops around Laura’s stomach, holding Laura in place against her. Her breath is hot in Laura’s ear.

“You should hold on then.” Carmilla advises before her right hand slowly moves to Laura’s hip, to her upper thigh, to her inner thigh, stopping just before she gets where Laura needs her to be. Carmilla chuckles at the groan that escapes Laura’s mouth. She decides not to torture her anymore. She slides her index finger from the top of her extremely wet folds down to just before her entrance and back up slowly, swirling her fingertip around her clit several times painfully slow. Laura moans and jerks forward. Carmilla bites down on Laura’s shoulder gently just as she slides two fingers inside Laura, curling them up slightly causing a much longer moan from the smaller girl.

She starts at a slow pace wanting to build up as much pleasure for Laura as she can before allowing her to let go. She uses her thumb to circle her now very sensitive clit, alternating between soft touches and harder pressure. Laura’s breathing becomes ragged and quick. Carmilla picks up the pace feeling Laura is close to the edge. Laura holds onto Carmilla’s arm that is still wrapped tightly around her stomach. A couple of thrusts and swipes with her thumb and Laura is gone. Her body starts to shake in Carmilla’s arms with an intense, ‘holy shit I see stars’ orgasm. Her knees almost give out but Carmilla is there to hold her up.

Carmilla lets Laura’s breathing return to normal before she starts moving her fingers, which are still inside Laura, slowly again.

“I don’t think you’re done yet.” Carmilla's sexy voice echoes close to Laura’s ear. Laura doesn’t think it’s possible to feel any better but Carmilla is quick to prove her wrong. An intensified warmness pools in her stomach, traveling out to all her nerve endings. Carmilla repeats her actions from before only this time adding more pressure to her clit as she slides her fingers in and out at the same time. Laura’s body begins to shake again with an even stronger orgasm. Carmilla holds her up while she rides it out. She has to push Carmilla’s hand away this time for fear she could quite literally die in that shower if she doesn’t. She turns around in Carmilla’s arms and crashes their lips together. It’s a sloppy mess of teeth and tongues but neither girl seems to mind. Carmilla breaks away to leave a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck, chest and stomach before getting down on her knees. She places one of Laura’s legs over her shoulder, a calculating look on her face. She uses her thumb, rubbing Laura ever so slightly not expecting the reaction she receives. 

“Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?” Laura asks, barely being able to get her words out. She grabs onto Carmilla’s head, wrapping her fingers in her hair tightly. 

“No but I can’t think of a better way to die, can you?” Carmilla replies, looking up at Laura with sin in her eyes. Carmilla leans forward, her tongue taking the same path as her thumb. Laura’s grip tightens, they both moan at the sensation. Unfortunately, the shower has different plans for them. The hot water runs out suddenly causing both of them to yelp at the freezing cold water. Laura quickly releases Carmilla as the girls jump out of the shower faster than they got in. They both laugh while helping each other dry off and get warm. 

“Oh shit! Carm, it’s 630!” Laura yells as she spots the clock near the bed. 

After numerous mutterings of swear words under one of their breaths, frantic packing and a 25 minute Uber ride, Carmilla and Laura sit at a restaurant inside Chicago O’Hare airport. The waitress has just taken their order and walked away. Carmilla looks like a human version of grumpy cat while Laura sits with a satisfied smile on her face. Laura leans over and pushes Carmilla’s lip up into a smile. Carmilla swats her hand away. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re absolutely adorable when you’re grumpy?” Laura asks with a slight giggle. 

“This better be the best breakfast I’ve ever had in my entire life.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you decided to fuck me almost three times without giving me a chance to recipricate before we ran out of hot water and time.” Laura concedes with a smile. 

“Ooooh, that filthy mouth of yours..“ Carmilla replies looking a little turned on by Laura’s words.

“Don’t even pretend you don’t like it.”

“Oh, I do but I would like to put that mouth to a different use..” 

“Hey.. “ Laura cups Carmilla’s cheek, pulls her towards her and kisses her soundly. Carmilla instantly relaxes into the embrace. Laura seems to have that effect on her even if she’s still sporting whatever the lady version of blue balls is. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Carmilla groans but kisses Laura again before pulling away. They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments before Carmilla’s grumpiness returns when she catches Laura staring at her with a stupid smile on her face.

“What?” Carmilla questions trying not to sound irritated but failing miserably. 

“Nothing. I just had this sneaking suspicion that even with all your outward awkwardness that you would be amazing in bed.” Laura says with a smile attempting to make the woman next to her feel the slightest bit better. Carmilla’s lips turn upward into a small smirk.

“And now?” Carmilla asks, her voice a fraction deeper than it had been previously. Laura leans in a little closer.

“I mean. We didn’t make it to the bed but I’m pretty sure my toes are still half curled.” Laura admits. Carmilla seems pleasantly satisfied with the compliment. She kisses Laura again just as the waitress comes back with their food.

“I hate you.” Carmilla groans. Laura isn’t sure if Carmilla is talking to herself, Laura, or the evil breakfast that now stares back at her mocking her pain but either way Laura is amused. Carmilla, on the other hand, is not. It did end up being a pretty fucking delicous breakfast though. She still contends that eating Laura would have been a better meal, which she did actually say out loud in front of a little old lady on their way out of the restaurant. 

“If that lady dies in her sleep tonight, it’s going to be all your fault.” Laura accuses Carmilla as they head down towards their terminals walking hand and hand. They’re both quiet for a few extended moments which causes Carmilla to look over at Laura. She appears to be deep in thought. Carmilla squeezes her hand gently attempting to get her attention. 

“Hey, you okay?” Carmilla asks.

“Yeah.” Laura replies a little too quickly but Carmilla doesn’t want to push the issue. Laura stops walking, pulling on Carmilla’s hand to bring her to a halt as well. “You know that wasn’t the reason that I came here right?” 

“Do I think you came to Chicago just for sex? No. I’m sure that is readily available in Toronto.” Carmilla says with a smile on her face. It was meant to be a joke but Laura cringes. 

“Nevermind.” Laura begins walking away towards where their terminals split off in different directions. 

“Laura, wait.” Foot in mouth, feet frozen on the floor. Awkward Carmilla is back! Carmilla beats herself up for a few seconds before running after Laura. She catches up to Laura and pulls on her hand to stop her. “Laura, please stop.” Laura turns around with a cold sadness in her eyes. Carmilla puts her hand on Laura’s cheek and rubs it with her thumb. Laura takes a deep breath. She looks like she’s going to… _Fuck._

“I know that, Laura. Come here.” Carmilla pulls Laura to her body and tightly wraps her arms around her. Laura sighs but relaxes into the embrace, slipping her arms under Carmilla’s jacket and returning the hug. “I say stupid shit when I’m nervous.” Carmilla smiles when she feels Laura laughing against her. 

“Carm, you’re going to be fine..” 

“Not the tour. You, you make me nervous.” Carmilla admits. Laura picks her head up from Carmilla’s chest and finally looks her in the eyes once again. 

“Well you make me nervous too so I guess we’re both fucked..” 

“Well technically only..” 

“Carmilla, if you finish that sentence I’m going to hurt you.” They both laugh. Carmilla pulls her back into another long embrace. Laura pulls back but doesn’t let her go yet. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now.” Laura says regretfully.

“That’s fucking stupid.” Carmilla looks around them, unsure of whether or not she should give her a kiss goodbye.

“I can see those gears turning in your head.” Laura says just before she pulls Carmilla’s lips down to her own. Laura sucks on Carmilla’s bottom lip before Carmilla opens her mouth to allow her access. _Yup, okay. We’re making out in the middle of a crowded airport. Cool._ A male voice clears his throat from behind them. Carmilla is about to turn around and deck the homophobic asshole but realizes it’s not a homophobic asshole, just an plain asshole with impectable timing. Will stands there looking at his watch.

“You might want to wrap this up kids, we’re going to be late.” Carmilla nods. “Laura.” Will adds.

“Will.” Laura says back in the same mocking tone. Will smiles and walks away. Laura knows he doesn’t exactly dislike her, he’s just being an overprotective older brother. Carmilla gives Laura another quick hug before letting her go.

“Text me when you land?” 

“Promise.” Laura says, feeling the need to reassure Carmilla she’s not going to ghost again. Carmilla nods. Laura begins to walk away but Carmilla pulls on Laura's hand again, puts her hand on her cheek and kisses her one more time. She lets Laura walk away this time. 

“You guys are so cute.” Will says with a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice. Carmilla hits him in the stomach as she walks by. 

“Shut up.” Carmilla continues her walk towards their terminal with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow us on Instagram @to.beannounced for a more interactive version of the story.
> 
> See ya next week ;)


	8. Craving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Creampuffs! We hope everyone is safe and healthy out there and hope you enjoy a little distraction from the world outside! 
> 
> Follow us on Twitter @tobeannouncedFF for updates, info or just to say hi!

_Every time we have to say goodbye_  
_I'm counting down until we say hello_  
_Every touch is like the strongest drug_  
_I don't know how much longer I can go_  
_I never had something that I can't walk away from_  
_But, girl, my self-control's so paralyzed_  
_When it comes to you, no, I ain't got no patience_  
_There's something 'bout you girl I just can't fight_  
_You're like that cigarette_  
_That shot of 100 proof_  
_No matter how much I get_  
_I'm always craving_  
_That feeling when we kiss_  
_The way your body moves_  
_No matter how much I get_  
_I'm always craving you_  
_Craving you - Thomas Rhett_

Carmilla will never admit it to her brother but she’s beginning to enjoy the book tour. It can be hard to grasp just how much something can mean to another person until you get to experience it first hand. Granted, the first three weeks weren’t great - Carmilla was still adjusting to being away from home, having to have more than one conversation a day that didn’t involve her dog, and there was the whole Laura thing. Laura. She had kept her promise. They talked on the phone every single night since Chicago even if they were both tired and it was just to check in. 

Now on the second half of the tour, Carmilla appears to be in unusually high spirits or at least that’s what her brother observes. _Maybe it’s the thin Denver air._ Will watches his sister from a few feet away, he taps his foot impatiently before glancing at his watch for the tenth time. The book signing ended thirty minutes ago but Carmilla stayed behind to talk to a few fans. While Will is happy his sister is making more of an effort to interact, his stomach is ready to eat itself from the inside. Carmilla glances over at Will. He nods towards the door. 

“Hey, useless can you take a few photos for us?” Carmilla calls over to her brother. He groans but does as he’s told. Carmilla hands over her phone for Will to use for the pictures. 

“Everyone say ‘Will’s hangry’!” She rolls her eyes as Will takes a few more photos with the girls and she begins to say her goodbyes. A particularly good looking woman around the same age as Carmilla stays behind for a hug and another photo. Carmilla parts ways afterwards. Will has a stupid grin on his face as she approachs him. 

“Thinking about joining the Denver mile high club?” Will jokes, nodding towards the pretty girl who happens to still be making heart eyes towards Carmilla. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Carmilla replies as she walks past him and out of the door to the street. Will follows closely behind.

“What? She’s cute.” Carmilla is quiet for a few moments, deciding on how to approach the subject with her sibling, before stopping abruptly on the sidewalk. Will almost crashes into her.

“Something happened between me and Laura in Chicago.” Carmilla blurts out. 

“Whaaaaaat?” Will puts on a shocked face. “No shit. Having your tongue shoved halfway down her throat at O’Hare was kind of a dead giveaway on that but thanks for the update.” He finishes earning himself a soft punch in the shoulder.

“Don’t be gross.” 

“All I’m saying is that I wouldn’t pack the U-hual just yet.”

“I wasn’t… that’s not what.. I like her.” Will nods but doesn’t say anything. “I’m just not sure what she wants out of this.” 

“I just want you to be happy. But before that, I want a fucking hamburger. I’m starving! Can we please go eat now??” Will whines. Carmilla can’t help but laugh. She links her arm through her brother’s as they continue their way down the street.

“Okay, let’s take 10 and change it up.” Laura calls out to everyone on the outdoor set in Harbour Square Park. Laura makes her way over to the camera table, drops her camera down and picks up her phone. No new notifications. A slight frown appears on her face that no one else sees. Well, no one besides her awesomely supportive but continuously nosey best friend who happens to be sitting a few feet away. 

“Do you want the 85mm or the 45?” No answer. “Laura?”

“Huh?” Laura finally responds a few moments later, putting her phone back on the desk.

“You okay?” Laf asks concerned for their friends solemn mood. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

“I’m sure she’ll text you later. She’s probably busy.” Laf offers. 

“That’s.. that’s not why.. “ Laura is interrupted by her phone dinging with a notification. She is all too eager to grab it, causing a giggle to come from Laf’s direction. It’s not a text notification though. It’s an Instagram notification. Laura clicks on the notification to bring up the new pictures posted on Carmilla’s account. Her eyes are greeted with several of the pictures that Will took at the bookstore earlier that day. She scrolls through them slowly. Carmilla is smiling, she looks happy. The last picture is of Carmilla hugging the smiling ‘heart eyes’ girl. Laura doesn’t like that one too much. She closes the app and throws her phone back down on the table.

“Breaks over.” Laf can tell by her tone that something is most definitely off with Laura but they also know her well enough to know that Laura is nothing but entirely professional no matter what is going on in her personal life. Laf quickly changes out the lens on Laura’s camera as the rest of the crew clear out, leaving just the three models behind. Laura nods her thanks to Laf, takes the camera and turns back towards the set. She takes a big breath in through her nose and exhales slowly through her mouth. 

The rest of the photoshoot goes off without a hitch, in fact Laura is particularly proud of the quality results, as is the agent from the magazine she’s shooting for. Jules Bisset is a pompous arrogant French asshole that tends to make Laura’s skin crawl when she’s around him but he has connections in the business, making it imperative to play nice. He stands with Laura at the monitor Laura has hooked up to view the set of pictures from the entire day, hand on his chin, finger over his mouth, apparently in deep thought. Laura fights the urge to look at the clock. It’s been a very long day. She’s ready for a hot shower and a tall glass of wine. 

“Stupéfiant.” One word. That’s all. Laura nods. Jules waves his hands to dismiss the crew. A very relieved staff begins breaking down the lighting and set equipment. 

“I’ll have them to you by tomorrow morning.” Laura shuts off the monitor and begins to turn away but a bony hand reaches out to grab her shoulder softly. Her first instinct is to remove his disgusting digits from her body, twist his wrist so hard that it snaps in two and follow that up with a swift kick in the balls. As much fun as that would be, she instead decides to step away quickly causing his hand to fall away. 

“You do amazing work, Miss Hollis. The right people are starting to notice. Important people.” He emphasizes ‘important’ people in his snotty French accent which irritates Laura even further.

“I’ve done pretty good with the ‘important people’ I already know, Jules.” Laura snaps back before walking to collect the rest of their camera equipment. Knowing her distaste for the man, Laf packed their equipment as fast as humanly possible and already began loading it into Laura’s Jeep. Of course not having any sense of respect for personal space nor realizing when a woman finds him physically repulsive, he follows Laura over to the camera table. Laura grabs her phone and reaches for her camera bag, which Jules is quick to help her sling the bag over her shoulder. 

“I may have something special for you soon. I’ll send the details over to Miss Perry when I receive word it’s a go.” 

“Yep. Sounds good. Nice seeing you as always.” Laura hurriedly collects the rest of her belongings before making her way to her Jeep before Jules can continue the conversation she’s not in the mood to participate in. Another voice calls out to her before she has a chance to make it to her car. She groans loudly but turns around to face one of the three models standing a few feet from her. 

“Hey Laura..” She approaches cautiously, glancing behind at the other two models who are standing back watching the conversation. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Laura asks trying not to sound annoyed but failing miserably. 

“So a bunch of us are going out to Mahjong later… Lana just broke up with her girlfriend and we’re trying to cheer her up.” Laura peeks over at the two models again. The blonde, presumably Lana, smiles back at her. 

“I’m sort of… I can’t. Thanks for the offer though.” 

“Well if you change your mind, we’ll be there around 9.” Laura nods, watching her return to a disappointed looking Lana. Laf has a questioning look on their face once Laura throws her bag in the back and crawls up into the Jeep.

“What was that about?” 

“Nothing.” Laura rattles off immediately, closing off any further inquiry into the matter. She puts the Jeep in drive, leaving the day far behind her as quickly as she can.

Carmilla finishes up the last sentence in the paragraph she is working on, groans and pushes her chair back from the desk. She leans back, stretching her arms up over her head and looks at the clock. It’s almost 11 in Toronto and Laura has yet to call or text her. She sighs while spinning herself around in the office chair a few times. She looks at the clock again. _Don’t be desperate or pushy. She’s probably just busy or out._ The last thought makes her stomach do a little flip. She scoots the chair over to the wetbar in her fancy hotel room, grabs a glass and pours a generous amount of Tequila into it. She pushes her feet off the bar, slinging herself back out into the middle of the room. She sips on her drink while spinning around slowly. She glances at the phone in her lap. _Fuck it._ She dials Laura’s phone number and waits. 

At first she doesn’t think Laura is going to answer the phone since it takes several rings for that sultry voice to sound through the other end of the line.

“Carm, hey. I was going to call you in a little bit.” Carmilla can automatically tell Laura is distracted with something else.

“If you’re busy, I can call back later or we can talk tomorrow.” 

“What? No. I’m just finishing something up real quick. I told Jules I’d have these photos to him tomorrow morning but I fell asleep on my couch as soon as I got home..” 

“Laura, you don’t need to explain anything to me. I.. I just felt like hearing your voice.” Carmilla admits. Laura’s heart flutters. She hits the send button on the email she has open giving all her attention to the sweet woman on the other end of the line.

“I’m all yours.” Its Carmilla's hearts turn to flutter. 

“How was your day? How did the shoot go?” 

“Uh… it was okay.” 

“Just okay? You were looking forward to that all week.” Carmilla asks, suspicious that something is going on. 

“I mean. No. It was great. The photos came out amazing. Jules was very happy.” A silence falls between the two. “How was the book signing?” Laura finally asks.

“Good. I met a lot of super sweet people. It’s still weird getting all the attention though but it made me smile and feel appreciated.” Carmilla admits, the line goes silent again.

“Carmilla, you are appreciated…..” Laura starts. “And I mean I guess I would be smiling too with all those beautiful women hanging over you.” _There it is._ Carmilla has trouble describing Laura’s voice. The only word she can come up with is ‘insecure’. She’s relieved to know that she’s not the only one that feels that way but immediately has the need to make Laura feel better.

“What are you talking about?” Carmilla questions not sure what Laura is referring to. 

“Carm, I follow you on Instagram. It’s hard not to notice.”

“And what makes you think I’m looking at any of them?” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t blame you..”

“Honestly, the only thing I was thinking about all day was that I can’t wait to get home. I miss my apartment. I miss my dog. I miss… you.” Carmilla wonders if that was a mistake to admit when Laura doesn’t respond right away. What Carmilla can’t see is the big smile on Laura’s face but it shows in her voice.

“I miss you too, Carm…..so much” Carmilla smiles just as big. 

“Halfway there, cutie. I’ll be home before you know it.” Laura’s loud yawn can be heard on the other end of the phone. 

“You sound exhausted. Get some sleep.” 

“Read me a bedtime story.”

“Sorry, I left my copy of ‘go the fuck to sleep’ at home.” Carmilla jokes. Laura giggles, shuts the light off in her office and makes her way into her bedroom. She strips off her sweater and jeans before crawling into her bed to get comfortable.

“No. I want to hear about Detective Sam Morgan.”

“I thought you read my books?”

“I have. I want to hear it in your voice.” Carmilla smiles. She’s not sure Laura could be any cuter with her enthusiastic yet extremely sleepy voice. Carmilla switches off the light on the desk, grabs a book from the pile she has for the book signings and crawls into bed herself. Carmilla makes it through one chapter before she hears Laura’s breathing start to change.

“Good night, Laura.”

“Good night, Carm.” Carmilla ends the call, places the phone on the side of her bed and leans back against her pillow. She stares at the ceiling with a smile on her face. A few moments later her phone dings with a notification. She grabs the phone right away. It’s a text from Laura.

LauraHollis: Just something for you to remember what’s at home. 

Carmilla hits the download button and her jaw drops. It’s a sleepy, scantily clad Laura laying on her bed blowing her a kiss. 

CarmillaKarnstein: You’re killing me, Hollis.

The second half of the tour goes by in a blur of amazing stories, kind words, tears and laughter. Eight weeks ago this experience would have been on Carmilla’s top ten list of worst nightmares but as she stands in front of the crowd at Book & Books in Miami, the feelings are bittersweet. She’s happy to be going home tomorrow but slightly somber that it’s over. Carmilla never felt important to anyone before now. Whether it was feeling overshadowed by her older siblings, overlooked by an unsupportive mother or feeling worthless because she wasn’t good enough to receive back the unconditional love in the few times she put herself out there. All these strangers have made her world feel a little less lonely. And then there’s Laura. Carmilla smiles at the thought of her. She’s interrupted from her daydream by her brother’s somewhat annoying voice.

“Looks like we have time for one more question…” Carmilla looks around the room at all the smiling faces until her eyes rest on the small, shy looking human standing in the front. They raise their hand apprehensively. 

“Knowing that queer pop culture still isn’t anywhere it needs to be, how happy were you when you found out you were going to be able to travel the country talking about a book that’s meant so much to people like myself?” The person finishes with a small smile. Carmilla laughs.

“Honestly? I wasn’t. I hid from my manager for two weeks before I agreed to do it.” 

“Factual.” Will states from the side of the group. The crowd laughs. 

“I’m no different than any of you. I’m insecure, I’m unsure about a lot of things in my life and the responsibility of it all made me more anxious than I can ever explain. At the end of the day, we’re all human. Hearing all your stories and experiences have made the anxiety well worth it. I’m definitely humbled by it, so thank you all.” Carmilla’s eyes fill up from the overwhelming feeling of love in the room. After the clapping and cheering die down and people start to leave, Will walks up to his sister who is hiding her face, attempting to hide the tears that leaked out without her permission. He holds out a bunch of tissues to her. She swats his hand away, wiping them away with her sleeve instead.

“Fuck off.” Carmilla laughs through her tears. 

“You did good kid. Really. I’m proud of you.” Will pulls his sister into a hug. He can feel the unsteady breathing and sniffling prompting him to hold her even tighter. Will notices that the shy fan-person from the front remains in the store looking as if they want to approach the siblings but doesn’t want to intrude on the moment. Will clears his throat.

“Get your shit together. I think someone wants to talk to you.” Will whispers to Carmilla before letting her go. She wipes away the few remaining tears, takes a few deep breaths and turns around to face the young person. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…” They state anxiously.

“No, please do. Family bonding makes me extremely uncomfortable.” Carmilla returns with a smile. 

“Would you mind terribly signing my magazine?” The person before her is so adorably shy standing there clenching the magazine tightly in their nervous hands. Carmilla’s heart soars. _Yep. All worth it._

“Of course. What’s your name?” 

“Devin.” 

“Nice to meet you Devin. Are you from Miami?”

“No, actually I flew in from Idaho.”

“Wow. That’s a long way from home.”

“Yeah I couldn’t get the time off work while you were in the northwest but I knew I had to meet you. I wanted to thank you.” The tears begin to well up in Carmilla’s eyes again.

“You flew to Miami to thank me?” Carmilla asks, shocked at the revelation. 

“Yeah. A lot of the time authors and content creators work caters to a specific group in the community leaving the rest of us out. You managed to represent us all. That means the world to a lot of us. I wanted to thank you for that in person.” 

“Wow… “ Is all Carmilla can manage to get out of her mouth. She finishes signing the magazine, handing it back with a watery smile. “Do you want to take a picture?” Carmilla asks the adoring fan. Their smile widens as they manage to nod. They pull their phone out of their pocket with shaky hands. 

“Hey, Willy boy. Make yourself useful.” Carmilla hands the phone over to Will to take the picture. Devin steps next to Carmilla, tentatively putting their arm around her. Carmilla pulls them into a side hug. They relax and smile brightly. “How about one normal and one funny?” Carmilla suggests. Devin nods enthusiastically. The first is a cute picture with teeth grinning smiles, the second is with their tongues out flipping the bird. 

“Thank you so much.” 

“No, thank you Devin. Have a safe trip home.” Devin smiles again before heading back towards their group of friends that are waiting by the door. Will throws his arm around his little sister.

“Worth it now that it’s all over?” 

“Definitely. Thanks for being here with me.” Will gives her a sideways hug and a kiss on the top of her head. “Okay, enough family bonding time. Let’s get out of here.” 

Carmilla sits alone in her hotel room on the bed packing her suitcase. She smiles as she puts away a pile of letters she received along the trip. A knock sounds at the door.

“Hang on a minute.” Carmilla yells at the door knowing full well that it’s Will at the door. Apparently calling her phone three times to leave messages telling her that he’s hungry wasn’t enough. 

“Caaaaaaaarm!” Will whins from the other side of the door. Carmilla rolls her eyes, hops off the bed and swings open the door for him.

“You are such a child sometimes.” Carmilla declares before turning around and heading back to her spot on the bed. Will follows her in closing the door safely behind him before dropping down on the bed beside her, almost knocking her suitcase on the floor. Carmilla, clearly annoyed, pushes him farther over on the bed. “Why are you even here? I told you I’d be over in a few minutes.”

“You were taking too long. I got tired of waiting.” Will admits. Carmilla’s phone begins to vibrate from the nightstand beside the bed. She picks it up and is greeted with Laura’s face. Will glances over at the phone and rolls his eyes.

“Great. Now we’re never going out.” Carmilla smacks him in the stomach before answering the phone.

“Hey, I was going to call you after dinner.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.. I..” Laura starts but trails off.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not going to be able to pick you and Will up from the airport tomorrow.” Carmilla’s face drops but she makes her best effort in not sounding too disappointed. 

“That’s okay. We’ll just take an Uber. I’ll see you later though, right?” Carmilla questions hopeful. 

“Dude, you are so whipped.” Will says loud enough for Laura to be able to hear. Carmilla grabs a pillow and smacks him directly in the face with it. “Ow!” 

“Yeah that’s the thing. I got a call from Perry about an hour ago. She has me on a flight to Montreal in about three hours from now. A photographer backed out last minute. I couldn’t say no.” Laura admits sounding extremely regretful. 

“Oh.” The disappointment in her voice couldn’t be hidden this time. 

“I’m really sorry, Carm. It’s a quick shoot. I’ll be back the day after tomorrow.” Laura apologizes but it doesn’t make Carmilla brood any less. 

“It’s okay..It’s just been a long trip. I was really looking forward to seeing you.” 

“Wow. Could you sound any more pitiful?” Will jokes clearly amused by his sister’s pinning. Carmilla goes to hit him with the pillow again but he catches it this time. She turns and shoves him off the bed with her feet instead. He lands with a loud thump on the floor. “Ow!”

“I know. Me too.” Laura sighs loudly on the other end of the line. 

“I guess I’ll see you on Saturday then..” 

“Text me tomorrow? So I know you made it in safely?” Laura asks with sadness in her voice.

“Of course. You too.” 

“I will. Good night, Carm.”

“Good night, Laura.” Carmilla disconnects the phone call and tosses her phone on the bed. Will cautiously peeks his head up over the side of the bed. “Don’t…” Carmilla warns. 

“Know what will make you feel better? Drinks… and food.” Will confesses with a child-like grin. Carmilla rolls her eyes. 

Carmilla drags her suitcase down the hallway towards her apartment door. She’s relieved to be home but also wiped out, mentally drained and still a bit melancholy over not being able to see Laura. She feels silly. It’s only one day. She made it five weeks. _Oh gross, maybe Will is right._ She silently berates herself before fishing for her key, shoving it into the lock and kicking the door open. A pair of loving brown eyes stare back at her. Carmilla can barely get the door closed behind her before JP is jumping up on her excitedly licking her face. 

“Hey, buddy! Yeah, yeah I missed you too.” She drops her bag on the floor and allows a little more puppy loving before gently pushing him back down. She fluffs his big floppy ears a few times before making her way to the couch. JP is quick to follow, jumping up and putting his head in her lap as soon as she makes herself comfortable. She pets his head some more while looking around the empty quiet apartment. She sighs. Her phone vibrates in her pocket. She smiles until she realizes it’s not Laura but instead her sister calling. 

“Hey Mattie.” 

“Hey sis.” Mattie starts. “How was your trip?”

“Can we catch up on it later? I’m really tired.” Carmilla asks, not in the mood to have a three hour conversation about her trip details. 

“Of course. You can tell me all about it when I take you and Will to dinner tonight.” Mattie says in a stern voice telling Carmilla that if she wants to get out of this she better have a damn good excuse.

“Mattie I’m not really in the mood to go out.” 

“Well that’s why I didn’t ask and I told. It’s just a quiet dinner together. You’ll survive.” Carmilla loves her sister dearly but sometimes Mattie really reminds her of their mother. “I’ll pick you up at 7 o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.” Carmilla groans loudly into the phone. “And Carm. Wear something nice. Ta Ta.” Mattie finishes just before the phone call ends abruptly before Carmilla has a chance to argue or ask any questions. 

“Something nice.” Carmilla mocks while looking down at JP. “Do you think my definition of nice is the same as hers?” Carmilla asks with a quiet giggle. 

When Mattie said a quiet dinner this definitely wasn’t what Carmilla pictured in her head. She raises an eyebrow at Mattie from the passenger's seat as Mattie pulls her BMW up to the valet outside Drake Onefifty. 

“Quiet night out, huh?” Carmilla questions not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

“I know what works and what doesn’t with you, dear. Now get out.” Mattie says just before she exits the vehicle, greeting the valet driver before making her way to the sidewalk where Carmilla is now standing. She’s pulling nervously on the bottom of the green romper she decided to go with for the ‘dressy outfit’ Mattie requested. Mattie smacks her hand. 

“Stop fidgeting. You look beautiful.” Mattie delivers before nodding towards the front door. Carmilla sighs but slowly follows behind her sister as they make their way inside. The first thing Carmilla notices is that Mattie is an even bigger liar than she originally thought. Will is there but he’s not alone. He’s standing at the bar with Kirsch, Perry and Laf. Carmilla immediately tries to make her escape but Mattie grabs her arm, holding her in place. Will is quick to greet them once he’s noticed their arrival. 

“Just waiting on the table. I’ll go check on it.”

“I hate you both.” Carmilla expresses, looking quite pissed off until Kirsch moves to the side to reveal the smaller person who had been standing in front of him at the bar. Laura. 

“You wanna try that again?” Will says with a big grin on his face.

“You knew?”

“I know everything, Carm.” He pats his sister on the back before walking away to find the hostess. Laf is the first to notice Carmilla and Mattie as they begin to approach the bar. Laf nudges Laura’s side and nods towards Carmilla’s direction. Carmilla’s jaw just about hits the floor once she gets a better look at her. She’s dressed in kaleidoscope pattern pants and a form fitting dressy tank with sheer sides. Her hair is down and wavy, the dark blue eyeshadow making her eyes look even more beautiful. Holy shit. She looks fucking hot. 

“Hey Carm-sexy.” Kirsch says as Carmilla walks up to the group. Carmilla rolls her eyes.

“Hey, meathead.” Carmilla throws back. The rest of the conversations going on are drown out as soon as Laura takes a step forward towards her. She can’t stop her stomach from flipping around or her increased heart rate. 

“Laura.” Carmilla’s smile spreads from ear to ear. Will walks up next to Mattie and is quick to observe the silent pinning going on in front of them. 

“She just forgot everyone else is here too, didn’t she?” Mattie whispers to her brother. 

“Yeah pretty much. Table is ready folks.” Not wanting to interrupt their moment, the rest of the gang grab their drinks and follow Will to the reserved table. Carmilla wants nothing more than pull the slightly smaller girl into her arms and kiss her long enough to make up for the last five weeks of not being able to, but she doesn’t. She’s still unsure of exactly what they are to one another or if that’s something Laura would even want to do in a public place. She settles for pulling her into a big hug. She pulls back after a few moments but doesn’t let her go. She rubs her cheek with her thumb, Laura closes her eyes and leans into her hand.

“Hey.” Carmilla says softly. 

“Hey.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you tonight.”

“We finished early. I was able to finagle my way onto an afternoon flight so I could be here.” Carmilla can’t stop her heart from skipping wildly in her chest. Will clears his throat loudly from the table the gang has gathered at.

“Your fans are waiting for you.” Laura jokes causing Carmilla to roll her eyes. Laura smiles, kisses the inside of Carmilla’s hand before grabbing it with her own and walking over to the table. They take the two remaining seats next to one another but Laura doesn’t let her hand go, instead she rests their hands in her lap. 

“Okay. Out with it.” Kirsch starts immediately making Carmilla nervous about what’s about to fly out of his unfiltered mouth. “You loved it, didn’t you?” He finishes allowing Carmilla to relax a bit more. 

“Chicago was really fun.” Carmilla says with a smile on her face as she glances at Laura. Laura squeezes her hand under the table causing Carmilla to smile even bigger. Will shakes his head.

“I knew it! I told my man Will here that you’d come around.” 

“Oh there was definitely coming.. “ Carmilla mutters, causing Will to spit out his drink and start coughing. Mattie pats him on the back. Laura laughs while shaking her head. Kirsch, of course is clueless to the meaning behind her words. 

“Really?” Laura asks. Carmilla shrugs her shoulders with an innocent look. 

“So when is the new book coming out?” Laf inquires excitedly. 

“Hopefully soon. I was able to put a pretty big dent in it during my time away.”

“Atta girl!” Kirsch reaches over and squeezes Carmilla’s shoulder. “Will here didn’t think you had any gas left in the tank but I said, dude, no way.. Carm is my bro. She wouldn’t let me down like that.” Carmilla glares at her brother. 

“Not exactly what I said. I just thought you needed some inspiration. Was I wrong?” Will questions attempting to get himself out of trouble.

“No.” Carmilla admits. 

“I read the article. It turned out wonderful. You should be proud.” Perry contributes trying to change the subject to a lighter one. 

“Thanks Perry. And thanks for getting involved. If the circumstances had been different, I doubt it would have turned out as well as it did.” Carmilla finishes her statement while looking directly at Laura. It’s true. If Perry hadn’t gotten involved she never would have met Laura who was the main reason she decided to take a chance with going on the tour. The waitress approaching the table snaps Carmilla out of her dreamy staring into those big brown beautiful eyes. 

“Can I get you all another round?”

“Yes please. And whatever she is having.. “Kirsch states while pointing to Carmilla. “You are in the presence of greatness. This is Carmilla Fucking Karnstein.” Kirsch finishes a little too loudly for Carmilla’s liking. She wants to hide under the table.

“Oh my God, really?” The waitress asks in amazement.

“You know who I am?” Carmilla questions raising an eyebrow at the older woman. 

“Nope. No idea. But he makes you sound important and I work for tips soooo…” The waitress admits. Carmilla sighs.

“Tequila please. If he’s paying, whatever is most expensive.” Carmilla states dryly pointing to Kirsch. The woman nods and walks away. Everyone at the table bursts out laughing. Carmilla throws a napkin in Kirsch’s face. 

They all consume quite a few more drinks while listening to Carmilla’s stories from the road. Laura is thankful that Carmilla decides not to embellish on the events in Chicago. An hour or so in, Laura ends up leaning her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla assumes she must be exhausted from the quick trip turnaround but that doesn’t stop her slight disappointment she isn’t going to get any alone time with Laura tonight. 

“I can’t take it anymore. Time to break the seal.” Carmilla admits before excusing herself from the table. Laura waits a few moments before doing the same. 

“Twenty bucks says they’re going to screw in the bathroom.” Will announces causing Mattie to elbow him in the side. Kirsch looks completely confused.

“Wait.. Carmilla is gay?” Kirsch asks completely seriously. Everyone at the table looks at him amazed at his cluelessness. 

“Seriously?” Laf questions before anyone else gets the chance.

“So her and little hottie….” Kirsch starts. Everyone takes a sip of their drinks at the same time. A look of realization appears on his perplexed face. “Ooooooh” 

Laura is leaning against the bathroom sink when Carmilla exits one of the bathroom stalls. 

“Hey.” Carmilla says surprised to see Laura in there.

“Can I ask you something?” Laura asks quietly even though they appear to be alone in the bathroom.

“Sure.” Carmilla responds as she washes her hands. 

“Have you told anyone about us?” Carmilla tenses up at Laura’s question. She’s not sure how to answer.

“I mean. Will and Mattie know. I don’t really talk about personal stuff with anyone else. Does that make you uncomfortable?” Carmilla hesitantly asks. 

“No. Honestly I wasn’t sure if it makes you uncomfortable.” Laura admits.

“No.. I.. I just wasn’t sure what we’re doing or what we are to one another.” Carmila concedes with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Carm, I’m not seeing or sleeping with anyone else but you and I don’t have any desire to do so either if that’s what you mean.”

“Are you implying that there is an option of that happening again?” Laura turns to look at Carmilla. Carmilla swears she watches as Laura’s eyes turn a shade darker.

“Well. I do still owe you two really good orgasms which I fully intend to make good on after your party is over.” Laura says in a seductive voice while playing with the bottom of Carmilla’s romper.

“Party’s over!” Carmilla says loudly and begins to walk away towards the bathroom door. Laura laughs and pulls her back.

“They all came out to see you, Carm. Enjoy it. But don’t think for a second we’re not going to be up, very, very late.” Laura finishes before pulling Carmilla into a very non-PG-13 kiss, obviously not giving a damn about anyone entering the bathroom. Carmilla smiles into the kiss.

“I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you.” Carmilla admits once Laura pulls away. Carmilla moves her lips to Laura’s jaw, followed by her neck. It takes all of Laura’s will to stop her from going any farther. 

“Okay, one more drink and we’re out. Deal?” Before capturing Carmilla’s lips in another long kiss.

“Deal.”

Laura makes good on their deal within the next hour. They both claim they have to get up early but the rest of the table are quite sure why the couple wants to leave but they keep the knowledge to themselves as they say their goodbyes for the evening. The Uber ride back to Carmilla’s apartment is tortuous as Carmilla fights to keep her hands to herself while Laura absent mindedly runs her soft hands up and down the exposed skin of her thighs. _Ok, so the romper wasn’t a bad idea after all._ The Uber driver might disagree as the last five minutes turned into some fairly heavy making out. Carmilla throws him a big tip, as if the free show in the backseat wasn’t enough, as the two girls exit the car still unable to keep their hands off one another. 

They finally make their way up the three floors and down the unusually long hallway until they reach Carmilla’s apartment door. Carmilla has trouble finding her keys while Laura attacks her neck from behind her position at the door. The giant cockblocker of a dog is quick to interrupt Carmilla’s plan of shoving Laura up against the door and having her way with her. JP is beyond excited to see Laura, which he is quick to make known by jumping up on Laura, effectively separating the girls as soon as they enter the apartment. 

“Hey buddy!” Laura exclaims just as excited to see JP as he is to see her. Carmilla groans.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Carmilla asks, attempting to be a good host while silently cursing her dog.

“Water would be good, thanks.” Laura responds making her way to the couch with JP following closely behind. Carmilla nods before disappearing into the kitchen. She returns a few moments later with two glasses of water, placing them both on the coffee table before joining Laura on the couch, which she has now made herself comfortable on. JP sits watching the two, wondering who is going to fulfill his need of being pet. 

“Thank you.” Laura says while reaching for the glass of water. She leans forward to put it back on the table and before she’s able to sit back against the couch, Carmilla places a hand on her cheek and pulls her into a searing kiss. Laura is quick to respond, opening her mouth fully to deepen the kiss. Carmilla runs her fingers through the hair at the back of Laura’s neck pulling her impossibly closer. She lets a small moan escape as their tongues meet. Laura breaks the kiss long enough to maneuver her way into Carmilla’s lap. Laura puts both her hands on the back of the couch effectively pinning Carmilla in place as the makeout session becomes more heated. A dog whine interrupts the sensual moment. Laura looks at the dog with a guilty look on her face before burying her face in Carmilla’s neck.

“I can’t do this with him watching me defile his mom in the best of ways.” Laura admits, her giggle vibrating against Carmilla’s neck just below her ear, egging her on even more. In one swift move, Carmilla grabs a hold of Laura’s backside and stands up from the couch taking Laura with her. Laura’s legs tighten around her waist as Carmilla makes her way down the hallway to her bedroom. JP excitedly follows behind them but in a lovingly way, gets a door shut in his face. 

“Aw. He looked so sad.”

“He’ll get over it.” Carmilla expresses before setting Laura down just before they reach her bed. “I can let him in and we can just go to sleep.” 

“I like him but not THAT much.” Laura admits before starting to slowly unbutton Carmilla’s romper. Carmilla’s shaky hands make their way to the bottom of Laura’s shirt, pulling it up slowly over her head and tossing it carelessly in the semi-dark room. This isn’t the first time with Laura but she’s just as nervous as if it was. Carmilla attaches her mouth back to Laura’s running her hands up the newly exposed skin of her back. Laura loses her concentration on undressing Carmilla at the feeling of her hands on her naked skin. Carmilla makes quick work of unhooking Laura’s bra, pushing it off her shoulders and down to the floor below them. 

Wanting to feel skin on skin, Laura finishes with the buttons on Carmilla’s romper, pulling it down leaving her only in her underwear. Laura brings her lips to Carmilla’s jawline as she does away with her bra, leaving them chest to bare chest. Both girls moan as their chests meet one another, hands roaming everywhere they can reach. Carmilla reaches for the buttons on Laura’s pants, slowly undoing them, pushing the unneeded garment down around her ankles onto the floor below. Laura steps out of the pants, kicking them to the side, leaving both girls in just a thin layer of underwear separating the two. Carmilla carefully lowers Laura down onto the bed below them, crawling seductively above her as they inch up towards the middle of the bed. 

Laura runs her nails up Carmilla’s back causing her to shiver even though her body feels like it’s on fire. She kisses Laura soundly on the lips before moving along her jaw eventually attaching her mouth to Laura’s pulse point causing a slight moan from the smaller girl. Laura’s fingers gradually make their way to Carmilla’s neck, latching onto the hair there to pull her closer. Carmilla begins to move down lower to Laura’s collarbone but Laura decides she’s had enough of her being in control and quickly rolls over so she’s on top of Carmilla. Carmilla laughs before Laura leans down to kiss her effectively silencing her with her mouth. Laura takes the same path Carmilla did just a few minutes earlier but she doesn’t stop there. She trails sloppy wet kisses down Carmilla’s jaw, ear, neck and collarbone painstakingly slow. She makes her way to Carmilla’s chest paying ample attention to each breast by swirling her tongue around her hard nipples causing Carmilla’s breathing to quicken. She continues her way down the middle of Carmilla’s chest to her stomach followed by the inside of each of her thighs. 

Laura lifts one of Carmilla’s legs over her shoulder, looks back up into her dark eyes for a moment before sliding her tongue slowly through her wet folds. Carmilla shudders at the first touch of her clit generating a giggle from Laura that vibrates against her most sensitive parts. Carmilla’s hips automatically push up towards Laura’s warm mouth as she begins to lick and suck the receptive nerve endings with greater force. Carmilla’s breath hitches when Laura moves lower driving her tongue as far as she can into her center before flattening it out and running it back up to her clit again, flicking in a repetitive motion enough to send Carmilla over the edge. She squeezes her thighs against Laura’s head riding out the wave of pleasure, moaning Laura’s name as well as a few choice swear words along the way. Laura smiles while letting her ride it out against her mouth, feeling quite proud of herself. 

“That’s one.” Laura says before moving back to up capture Carmilla’s lips between her own, tongue making its way in with ease. She pulls Carmilla’s bottom lip between her teeth, sucks on it gently and lets it go with a smile. She then sits up abruptly to straddle Carmilla’s thigh. She pushes Carmilla’s left knee into a bent position. Laura inches forward slowly, her right leg bent, and tucked up against the right side of Carmilla’s body. Laura pushes down against Carmilla, causing both girls to moan loudly as their bodies touch, wet sex pressing together tightly like a puzzle piece. Both girls breathing picks up as Laura slides her folds against Carmilla’s own. They move slowly against each other at first but gather more urgency quite quickly. Carmilla and Laura’s hands interlock against Carmilla’s stomach as their pelvis’s gyrate against one another causing some obscene noises in the quiet room as their soaked parts rub together. 

“Is this okay?” Laura asks, moving her hips slightly faster. 

“God yes, don’t stop.” Carmilla admits before meeting Laura’s thrusts as best as she can manage. Laura pushes down harder, the fantastic feeling of clit against clit almost too much for either girl to handle. Carmilla squeezes Laura’s hand harder as she nears the edge of the cliff. They are both close. It’s quite unusual that’s all it takes for both of them to feel this good but weeks of build up and overactive emotions make it possible. Carmilla goes first, every muscle in her body tensing before releasing in a way she’s never let herself do before. Laura is a few seconds behind, moaning a few swears behind collapsing on top of Carmilla. 

Carmilla draws soft circles around Laura’s back until she comes down from the high, both their breathing slowly returning to normal. Laura moves to the side and nuzzles into Carmilla’s neck, spent and completely content. Carmilla wraps her arm around Laura, pulling her closer to her naked body. Carmilla lifts Laura’s sleepy chin with her finger, kissing her like she’s never kissed anyone before. Laura responds immediately, intertwining their tongues softly. 

Both girls fall quickly asleep entangled in each other’s arms. They don’t stay asleep for long before going for round two and three before falling asleep again in an intertwined mess of body parts and bedsheets. It isn’t too long after that Carmilla is woken up by Laura wriggling out of her tight grip, slowly rolling out of bed and making her way to the bedroom door. Carmilla’s heart sinks when she hears the bedroom door open and close quietly. _Well that was wishful thinking._ She sighs, flips over on her other side and makes an attempt to go back to sleep. A few moments later the door creaks open but doesn’t close all the way. Carmilla doesn’t open her eyes but she feels the bed sink beside her. Laura snuggles up against Carmilla’s back, wrapping her around her to pull her closer. JPs pads tap against hardwood floors before the loud thump of his body hitting the floor is heard. Carmilla smiles. _Good boy._

“Mmmm. I thought you had left.” Carmilla admits quietly.

“And miss the chance to have that beautiful face be the first thing I see in the morning? Never.” Laura whispers back, smiling into the back of Carmilla’s neck. 

“I knew you were using me for my dog.” Laura’s response to that is a bite to the back of Carmilla’s neck. 

“No, I’m using you for a free breakfast in the morning.” Carmilla laughs. She grabs onto Laura’s hand, and kisses it before pulling their linked hands into her chest. Sleep comes again easily for the two exhausted women. 

The smell of burning bacon wakes Laura up in the morning. Or what could be considered the morning since they were up into the wee hours of the morning… enjoying each other. Laura glances at the clock in Carmilla’s bedroom. It reads 11:59 am. She’s alone. And still very naked. But the smell of bacon would get any sane meat loving person out of a warm bed after a night of mind blowing sex. Laura rolls off the bed, fishes through Carmilla’s closet for an acceptable shirt to wear and throws the oversized sweater over her head before making her way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

She finds Carmilla doing her best to make breakfast for the two of them, the burning bacon smell coming from the oven and an overcooked pancake smell coming from the stovetop. JP sits at her feet presumembly waiting for her to drop him some scraps. Laura slips into the kitchen undetected, her arms wrapping around the unsuspecting woman in the kitchen wearing only a tank top and shorts. She kisses Carmilla’s neck before resting her chin on her shoulder.

“You’re making me breakfast.” 

“Yes but I make no promises on whether it’s edible or not. Dinner I can do, I never make breakfast.” Carmilla admits. Laura smiles.

“Awww. Am I that special?” Laura jokes before releasing her hold on Carmilla to take a seat at the kitchen island. 

“Maybe.” Carmilla answers with a sideways glance in Laura’s direction. Carmilla smiles causing the same goofy smile to immediately appear on Laura’s face. 

“So it looks like most of the work I have coming up is going to be local.. “ Laura begins, seemingly a little nervous on how to put her thoughts into words. Carmilla busies herself with taking the bacon out of the oven, plating the food and pulling up a chair next to Laura. JP follows closely behind, sitting between the two girls still waiting for a bite of that delicious smelling human food. She pushes the plate over to Laura. Laura nods with a smile. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spend some time together? I honestly haven’t had a lot of spare time to enjoy the city lately. I thought it would be nice to do that with you.” She still sounds nervous as she finishes up her request. Carmilla thinks it’s the cutest damn thing ever or so says the goofy grin on her face. She shoves a bite of pancake into her mouth.

“That sounds nice.” 

“Okay. Good.” Laura nods while taking a bite of her own pancake. “Well it certainly looks like shit but it’s actually really good.” Laura quips. Carmilla pinches her side before giving JP a piece of bacon. They both laugh and continue to enjoy their breakfast together. 

Laura was true to her word about being around the city for a while and they definitely made the most of it. Carmilla continued to work on her book on days when Laura had to work and they spent her days off exploring parts of the city neither one of them ever had the urge to visit with anyone else. Every night Laura would say she should go home but then one of the two would make an excuse to why she should just spend the night. The excuse usually involved being too tired to move after exhausting each other in the bedroom.. or on the couch, in the kitchen or in the shower. Carmilla admittedly was becoming used to having her around all the time. They spend time with Mattie and Will as well as with Perry and Laf. They were quickly becoming a permanent fixture in each other's lives before either one of them realized it was happening. The honeymoon didn’t last longer than a few months though. After that Perry was sending Laura out of town on several jobs once again. She would only be gone a few days at a time but it began to become more frequent than Carmilla would have liked. Saying goodbye was never easy. Carmilla always craved the feeling of Laura being there. She subconsciously hoped Laura felt the same way.

“Are you falling asleep?” Laura’s voice pulls Carmilla out of her own thoughts and into the present. Carmilla sits on her couch with Laura between her legs, leaning back into her chest with her head against Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla’s arms are tightly wrapped around the smaller girl, Laura’s hands rest on top of her holding her close. Carmilla kisses her on the top of her head. JP snores from his position on the floor at the foot of the couch.

“No. I’m awake.” 

“You’re quiet.” Laura observes. Carmilla smiles but there is a sadness behind her eyes. 

“I just missed this, I guess.” Laura tilts her head in order to be able to look at Carmilla. She places a hand on her cheek and rubs it softly.

“I know. Me too.” Carmilla leans down to give Laura a soft kiss on the lips. It’s innocent and sweet but it doesn’t stay that way for long. Laura’s phone buzzes with a notification interrupting what turned into a heated make out session. 

“Ignore it.” Carmilla says while holding Laura against her so she can’t move. The phone vibrates again. Laura breaks the kiss to grab it. 

“Just a second.” Carmilla groans. Laura opens the text message from Perry while leaning back against Carmilla’s chest. It says ‘Laura, check your email immediately and get back to me asap.’ Laura looks back at Carmilla who raises an eyebrow. Laura opens her email. It’s an email from Jules Morgan. GQ magazine has requested Laura to do a photoshoot for Matthew Mcconaughey in New York City. The email includes all the info about the shoot, location and logistics the only problem being, they want Laura to leave tomorrow morning. Carmilla takes a deep breath.

“Holy shit.” Laura sits up on the edge of the couch. Carmilla can tell she’s excited but she can’t help but be a little irritated since Laura had just gotten home from LA yesterday. Laura’s immediate reaction is to open the text from Perry to reply but she glances back at Carmilla before doing so. “Carm.. I..” 

“I know. You have to go.” Carmilla pulls her right leg from around Laura so she can get up from the couch causing JP to sit up with confusion of the commotion. She disappears into the kitchen while Laura texts Perry back to send her the flight information. Laura sighs when Perry texts back right away saying she can get her on the first flight out tomorrow morning. 

“I know. Don’t look at me like that.” Laura says to JP who is sitting there staring at her. Carmilla returns from the kitchen a few moments later with a drink in hand. Laura stands up from the couch and shoves her phone in her pocket. 

“My flight is at 11am. I should probably go home and pack.” Laura says hesitantly, not wanting to look Carmilla in the eyes. 

“S’ok. I’m tired. Was just about to head to bed anyway.”

“You’re mad.” 

“No. I’m ecstatic.” Carmilla jokes taking a sip from her drink.

“Carm…”

“Laura, it’s fine. I get it. I”ll see you next week.” Carmilla interrupts, giving Laura a kiss on the cheek before beginning to walk towards her bedroom. 

“Really? That’s it? That’s all I get?” Laura questions, not hiding the hurt in the tone. Carmilla pauses and turns around.

“I don’t know what you want me to say Laura.” 

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe this is a huge opportunity, Laura. I’m happy for you but I’ll miss you more than anything.” Laura says this time raising her voice, now more angry than regretful. Carmilla doesn’t respond. “You know what.. fine.” Laura walks to the front door, grabs her keys off the table and walks out, slamming the door behind her. Carmilla is left there looking completely stunned at what just happened. She sighs, turns around and walks down the hall towards her bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but it had to be done! Chapter 9 is well underway so please stick with us! Looks like this is going to go to 11 chapters but don't fret, we have quite a few more ideas in the mix to work on after! 
> 
> As always you can follow us on Instagram @to.beannounced for a more interactive version of the story (or on Twitter now!)
> 
> See ya next week ;)


	9. 8 Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Folx! We hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there and hope you enjoy a little distraction from the world outside!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter @tobeannouncedFF for updates, info or just to say hi!

_Isn't it amazing how almost every line on our hands align_   
_When your hand's in mine_   
_It's like I'm whole again, isn't that a sign_   
_I should speak my mind_   
_I've said those words before but it was a lie_   
_And you deserve to hear them a thousand times_   
_If all it is is eight letters_   
_Why is it so hard to say?_   
_8 Letters - Why don’t we_

Laura angrily stomps down the hallway towards the elevator, slamming her finger against the button several times, tapping her foot impatiently when it doesn’t arrive right away. She glances back down the hallway for a moment. The elevator dings with it’s arrival. The doors open slowly. Laura puts her hands over her face and takes a deep breath.

“You know what.. no..” She lets the elevator doors close as she makes her way back down the hallway towards Carmilla’s apartment door. Carmilla opens the door at the same time Laura approaches as if she was about to go after her. Laura either doesn't notice or ignores that fact, instead storming by carmilla and into the apartment. Angry words are flying out of her mouth before Carmilla can even close the door. She sighs and leans against the door after she shuts it. 

"We both have crazy lives, Carm. This is going to happen. Now I have to leave and go to New York for four days, absolutely miserable because my girlfriend is being an asshole." Carmilla isn't sure if it's a slip. She doesn't care.

"Girlfriend?" Carmilla questions raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"Really, that's what you're choosing to focus on. Do you not like labels? Prefer that I tell people you're the person I enjoy spending all my time with and it usually leads to not wearing clothes?" 

"That's kind of a mouthful for Christmas cards" Camilla jokes. She pushes off the door and makes it to Laura in less than three strides engulfing her in a crushing hug.

"Nope. You can't just hug me to shut me up." Laura shakes her head, trying to push her away but only doing it half-assed. Carmilla decides it’s a better move to kiss her to shut her up instead. Laura melts into her almost immediately. 

"I know this isn't going to be easy being together. It's always going to be hard leaving but it makes me happy to know I have someone to come home to. Someone who makes me smile and feel like I'm the only person in the world when they look at me. That just happens to be you, you dumbass." Laura admits, a single tear running down her cheek from all the emotions of the evening. 

"I'm sorry." Carmilla leans her forehead against Laura's, her voice dropping to barely above a whisper. "Stay with me tonight. Pack in the morning. Please. Stay." Laura nods. Carmilla rubs her cheek with her thumb, clearing the tear away before she returns her lips to Laura's. It’s not hurried or intense, it’s loving and soft. Carmilla’s hand drops down to intertwine her hand with Laura’s, leading her to the bedroom. They silently shed the outer layers of their clothing before crawling into bed together. Carmilla pulls the blanket up over their legs. 

Laura shuffles closer to Carmilla, placing her head on her shoulder. Carmilla wraps her arm around Laura pulling her closer to her side. Laura runs her fingers up and down Carmilla’s bare side, absentmindedly drawing circles around her hip bones. JP whines from his position on the floor just beside the bed. Carmilla clicks her tongue against her cheek signaling that it’s okay for him to come up on the bed. He quickly jumps up, wiggling his large body halfway up between the two girls. Carmilla pets his head.

“Don’t get used to this.” 

“Aww. But he’s so happy. Look at that cute face.” Laura rubs his cheeks playfully.

“You won’t think he’s so cute when you wake up with him sitting on your face.” Carmilla confesses throwing a sideways glance at her big buddy.

“No. And I would kindly remind him that is your job.” Laura jokes causing Carmilla to give her fake shocked look. “Oh please, don’t even pretend that would bother you.” 

“I mean now I might be disappointed if that’s not how I wake up tomorrow.” Carmilla quips back. Laura tickles her side. They end up in an all out tickle war, which annoys the shit out of JP making him jump off the bed to escape the madness. Laura ends up on top of Carmilla, pinning her hands down to her sides so she can’t touch Laura. They both continue to laugh for a few moments until Laura’s face turns into something a bit more serious. 

“Carm.. I..” Laura releases Carmilla’s arms from her grip. Carmilla brings one hand up to Laura’s face, pushing a strand of hair that’s fallen down into her eyes. 

“I know. Me too.” Carmilla responds although if she’s being honest, she’s not 100% sure what Laura was about to say. ‘I’m sorry, I’ll miss you.. I lo-’ _No. Definitely not that._ Laura sighs. She lays back down on the bed with her head against the darker haired girl’s shoulder. They remain silent for a moment. Laura glances up at Carmilla, who appears to be lost in thought. She places her hand softly on Carmilla’s cheek forcing her to look down at her. Laura smiles warmly before meeting her halfway to plant a soft but insistent kiss on her lips. Moving her hand to rest on Carmilla’s neck, Laura snuggles in closer and closes her eyes. 

The next morning comes a little too quick for either of their liking but it comes nonetheless. A very sleepy Carmilla stands at her front door once again having to say goodbye to the girl she’s let herself become very fond of over the last few months. A simple goodbye in the dark bedroom for a few minutes hadn’t been enough, although an intertwined hand walk to the door didn’t feel sufficient either. Maybe goodbyes in general just really fucking suck, no matter which way you choose to go about them. They silently embrace at the door, neither one wanting to be the one that let's go first. Reluctantly, Laura is the one that makes the choice to pull away. She locks her hands together at the back of Carmilla’s neck, their foreheads resting together for a few moments. Carmilla leans forward to press their lips together. It’s tender and sweet. Laura plays with the hair at the nap of Carmilla’s neck for a few moments before she pulls back. 

“I’ll call you when I get there.” Carmilla nods because that’s really all she’s capable of at the moment. There is a lot she wants to say but her lips won’t produce the words. Laura kisses her softly once more before making her way down the hallway towards the elevator. Laura steps into the elevator and hits the ground floor button, the doors beginning to close in front of her. A hand grabs the door before it has a chance to close, forcing the doors to automatically open again. Laura takes a deep breath as those beautiful dark eyes stare back at her with something she can’t quite explain behind them. Carmilla reaches forward, pulling Laura towards her and crashing their lips together in a much less tender kiss. Laura responds immediately, also putting everything she can’t say in words into that kiss. She sucks on Carmilla’s bottom lip before she’s granted access, their tongues meshing together in a sloppy open mouth kiss. Granted, they look like two stupid teenagers making out in a dark movie theatre but neither one of them seem to care. A short while later, Carmilla pulls away with a smile on her face. She lets go of Laura and wordlessly, the elevator doors close again. 

The next day, Carmilla walks out of her brother’s downtown office feeling pretty content with the meeting she had with Will, Kirsch and a slightly skin crawling older gentleman rep from the publishing company. Her next book is coming along much quicker than expected, which the company is more than pleased with, prompting them to sign her up for the Toronto International Festival of Writers convention. Normally that would result in an immediate ‘hell fucking no’ from Carmilla but she was surprisingly complient with the request this time. Will and Kirsch both wonder if she’s on some sort of mind altering drugs but decide against asking and just go with the unusual flow. 

Carmilla walks a few blocks until she comes upon a local coffee shop that she doesn’t usually frequent but the call of caffeine brain calls to her causing her to make an abrupt stop to refuel. After she orders a coffee that should be comprehended in less than a full transcription, she hears a familiar voice call out as she stands at the pick up counter. Lafonane sits at a table in the coffee shop by themselves, eagerly waving at Carmilla. _Fuck._ Carmilla grabs her indescribable coffee that she can’t remember what the fuck went into it, nods to the overly happy barista before heading towards Laf’s table in the corner. 

“Hey, Carmilla. How are you? Join me, please.” Laf asks, a little too over-zealous for Carmilla’s liking but she lets it slide because, hey, it’s Laf. Carmilla sits down at the table across from Laf, takes a tiny sip of her coffee and attempts to hide the gag that follows.

“I’m okay. What are you doing in town? Aren’t you usually with Laura?” Carmilla inquires, her voice changing to a sad tone at the mention of Laura’s name. 

“Usually. My mom just had surgery on her knee so I wanted to stay close by in case she needs any help.” 

“Ouch. Is she okay?” 

“Oh yeah. She blew out her knee at one of her pole dancing classes a few weeks ago.” Carmilla almost spit her disgusting sip of coffee out through her nose. “Stubborn old biddy finally decided to have it taken care of.” 

“Your mom is a stripper?” Carmilla asks, not hiding the shock from her face.

“Oh, no, no. Nooooo. She’s big into personal fitness. It’s an exercise class of sorts. Great for the upper body. You should try it sometime. Laura and I went with her one time.” The vision of Laura on a stripper pole suddenly invades Carmilla’s brain. She gulps. That’s probably going to stick with her the rest of the day or possibly until Laura gets back to town and Carmilla surprises her with an exercise class “date”. 

“I’ll check it out.” Carmilla manages to get while wondering to herself if a pole would fit in her living room. 

“So I couldn’t help but notice that your tour didn’t have a stop in Toronto. Any plans for a meet & greet for us local fans?” Laf asks with a big smile.

“Funny you should mention that. I just left a meeting with Will and Kirsch. They signed me up for an event at the Toronto International Festival of Writers convention next month. The whole deal. Meet & Greet, signing, panel and maybe even some photo ops.” Carmilla explains. Laf’s face lights up like a kid in a candy store. 

“That’s so cool! Although I’m sure you only like Laura taking pictures of you.” Laf winks at Carmilla. “I heard you two are official now. That’s rad. Happy for you both.” 

“Wait. How did you hear that?” Carmilla asks slightly confused since the “girlfriend” word had only come up the night before last. 

“I called Laura this morning to check in. Don’t get me wrong, she talks about you all the time but it was a little over the top even for her. I finally dragged it out of her. I can tell she likes you a lot.” Carmilla’s smile practically reaches from ear to ear. 

“I like her a lot too.” Carmilla’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red at her admittance. 

“While on the subject.. Can I ask you a personal question? You have a lot of experience with women, right?” Laf asks with a little shyness behind their words, which Carmilla isn’t quite used to. 

“I wouldn’t say a lot exactly. Why do you ask?” 

“Well normally I would go to Laura on this but she gets a little weirded out when I start talking about me and.. “

“Perry.” Carmilla finishes. Laf nods, their face turning a slight shade of pink from embarrassment. 

“We just recently started sleeping together and since I’m not as experienced as someone like yourself or Laura.. “ Carmilla immediately cringes at the thought of the vast ‘experience’ Laura might have had before she came into her life. No one really wants to think about the person they are with, sleeping with someone else nevermind numerous people. Laf doesn’t seem to notice the change in Carmilla’s demeanor. “I wanted to add some kink into the bedroom and I wasn’t sure how to go about doing that..” Carmilla instantly regrets walking into this coffee shop today. How does one give sex advice to their girlfriend’s best friend when they themselves haven’t had an extended amount of time to find out what said girlfriend is into beyond the obvious. Carmilla can’t help but sympathize with the shy yet hopeful look on Lafontaine’s face. She drums her fingers on the table a few times.

“Finish your coffee. We’re going for a walk.” Carmilla finally commands after a few moments of silence between the two. 

“Where are we going?” Laf questions before drinking the last few sips of their coffee.

“The store. I’ve been meaning to replace JPs new chew toy anyway.” Carmilla gets up from her seat, throws her nasty coffee away and nods towards the door. Laf pauses, looking extremely confused but they end up following Carmilla out of the coffee shop and down a few blocks until Carmilla stops in front of ‘Stag Shop’ on Queen Street West. Lafontaine raises an eyebrow towards Carmilla.

“You buy your dog toys at a sex shop?” Laf inquires, looking extremely amused by that thought.

“Long story. You coming in or not?” Carmilla questions while holding the door open for them. Laf hesitates for a moment before stepping into the shop. Carmilla almost runs right into Laf as they are stopped in their tracks just beyond the door staring at the vast amounts of sex toys in bins and on the walls of the shop. Their mouth hangs open in total awe. Carmilla can’t help but giggle. She pushes Laf farther into the store as they both begin to look around. 

“How about this?” Carmilla jokes as she holds up a bondage mask over her own face for Laf to check out. Carmilla laughs and throws it back down after Laf has no response other than wide eyes. “Nah. That’s probably more of Perry’s deal, huh? It would definitely shut her up.” Laf wants to be offended by the insult towards their girlfriend but they damn well know it’s true. Carmilla laughs, shrugs and keeps looking. 

“What about these?” Laf inquires, holding up a wide assortment package of buttplugs up in the air so Carmilla can see them from where she’s standing a few feet away. 

“You know where those go, right?” Carmilla asks with a smirk on her face. Laf looks at the back of the package and their eyes widen again. Carmilla browses back farther into the store at the vast collection of harnesses and dildos. An older woman who was no doubt a vampire in her last life approaches Carmilla’s right side. 

“Help you with anything, dear?” The woman questions with a smile. 

“Yeah, I hate to sound like a lame highschooler but my dog ate my dildo.” Carmilla and the older woman look towards the front of the store at Laf, who was obviously eavesdropping and is now laughing hysterically. They clear their throat and continue to look around. 

“Are you looking for just the add on or the entire package?” The woman asks. 

“Do you sell the ones that both people can enjoy?” Carmilla questions trying not to sound embarrassed but she’s honestly not used to talking to strangers about her sex life. The toy that JP decided to munch on was purchased online on a whim just ahead of her last girlfriend dumping her before going on a book tour herself. Yes, her ex was also an up and coming writer that had definitely been more eager for the fame aspect of writing than Carmilla was at the time. Elle jumped at the chance of going on her own book tour after the release of her first book and never looked back. Carmilla dubbed it the ‘book whore tour’. Carmilla had the last laugh when the book flopped causing her to run home with her tail between her legs. Carmilla already had one dog to look after and decided it was in her best interest to let that one go to the pound.

“Of course. This one here comes with two attachments for the inside for her and two sizes for the outside for…” The woman pauses apparently not wanting to assume what gender Carmilla planned on using this bad boy on. 

“Her.” 

“Right. And if she’s new to this, the ring is universal therefore you can pick any of these dildos from the wall to use. Makes it easier to ease your way into bigger ones. The two it comes with could be considered ‘beginner’ sizes.” Carmilla instantly wants to run and hide. She damn well knows Laf is within earshot of this conversation which in itself is mortifying enough, nevermind the fact that she actually doesn’t know if Laura is even into this which means size could be important. Carmilla’s brows furrow. Apparently it’s a life-altering decision. 

“I’ll take the kit and…. “ Carmilla glances towards the wall again. So many choices. She points towards the medium size pink dildo. “That one…”

“I don’t know. Laura is more of the aqua type.” Lafontaine’s voice causes Carmilla to jump. Carmilla turns to Laf who is standing next to them with enough items to carry in both hands, the pile almost spilling over onto the floor. 

“So aqua then?” The woman laughs before grabbing that color, the ‘starter box’ and a giant tub of lube from the wall before walking to the register. After Carmilla’s items are rung up and paid for, Laf drops their numerous items onto the counter to be rung up. The woman grins. Carmilla can’t help but notice that the buttplugs and mask were amoung the pile. She shakes her head and laughs but decides not to comment. When Carmilla brought Laf to this store she didn’t quite expect that they intended on buying $423 dollars worth of sex toys but you know, when in Rome. Carmilla and Laf exit the store looking quite satisfied with their purchases. 

“Sooo… Let me know how that works out for you. Actually, I’m not sure why I said that. I don’t really want to know.” Carmilla admits. 

“Thank you. You’re a good friend.” Laf responds. Carmilla can’t help but smile at the term ‘friend’. She doesn’t have many of those so that means more than Laf could ever know even if friendship means shopping for ways to get your significant others off. Shit, that could be a forever friendship right there! “She’ll be back before you know it.” Laf adds. Carmilla nods. Not soon enough. 

“Have a good night Laf. Tell Perry I said Hi.” Carmilla laughs before making her way in the other direction towards her apartment. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in New York City, Laura has just finished up her photoshoot for the day. Ronnie, an overly enthusiastic blonde, who is Laura’s ‘Laf’ for the shoot, approaches Laura as she’s packing up for the day.

“Hey, a bunch of us are heading over to ‘Ty’s Bar’ in a little while. You should join us.” Ronnie expresses with a little too much glee than Laura is comfortable with. Laura immediately wants to decline but she really hasn’t been out in a while and she’s in a strange city feeling pretty lonely. 

“Okay. I’ll meet you there. I need to stop at my hotel first.” What Ronnie doesn’t know is that Laura wants to stop at her hotel so she has a private moment to check in with her girlfriend if she’s about to be busy for the rest of the night. Ronnie nods with a smile. Laura continues to pack up her equipment before grabbing a cab back to the hotel.

While back at her hotel, Laura freshens up and gets dressed to go out for the night. Her phone rings from out in the bedroom. Her face lights up. She checks herself in the mirror one last time before heading out into the other room to grab her phone off the table. She’s surprised to see Perry’s name as the incoming call rather than Carmilla.

“Hey Perr.” Laura says into the phone as she sits down on the bed to put her shoes on.

“Oh good, I caught you. I need you to open the last email I just forwarded to you.” Perry’s excited voice requests.

“Can it wait? I was just about to head out.”

“This is good Laura. Trust me. Read it.”

Laura sighs before sitting at the desk with her open laptop. She pulls up her email. The email is forwarded from Jules. Laura rolls her eyes. He really can be an annoying pest sometimes but she continues to read regardless. Laura eyes widen suddenly. Variety Magazine is looking for a photojournalist for a five month stint in LA for their Actors on Actors Youtube series. The job involves cramming at least 30 interviews into those five months in order to be ready for their winter and spring releases. The job is Laura’s. The only catch being that she has to give them an answer within the next week. Laura had spent some time being a freelance journalist before the photography gig took up most of her free time. Photojournalism is what Laura always wanted to do when she was in college. This opportunity is her dream job and could open so many doors for her career.

“Holy shit.” Is all Laura can manage to say.

“This could be all you’ve been waiting for Laura.”

“I know… but five months? That’s a long time to be away. I need to think about it.” There is a slight pause on the other end of the line. Perry clearly was not expecting any hesitation from Laura. _Carmilla._

“Okay. You have time. But Laura… “ Perry starts but Laura can already sense what she’s about to say.

“I know, Perry. I know.”

“Give me a call tomorrow once you’ve processed and slept on it, yeah?”

“Sure.”

“Have a good night, dear.”

“You too.” Laura hangs up the phone, falls back on the bed and sighs loudly. _Fuck._ Several months ago this wouldn’t be something Laura would even have to consider turning down. Things have changed for her and she no longer just has herself to think about which in itself scares the hell out of her. She glances at the time on her phone. 8:15. She figures Carmilla is either busy or fell asleep since she usually calls her around 7:30 to check in. She shoves her phone in her jeans pocket, gets off the bed and grabs the hotel room key. 

The bar is crowded and noisy but it's a welcomed distraction from Laura’s thoughts and the impending possible life altering decision she’s about to make. She’s three whiskeys in and completely not paying attention to the conversation at the bar with her tempopray co-workers for the week when her phone vibrates in her pocket. Of course Carmilla decides this is the perfect time to call her tonight. She excuses herself from the group while heading to a slightly less noisy area of the bar. 

“Hey.” Laura answers, barely audible with all the background noise.

“Hey! Sorry, I was out with Will and Mattie. I lost track of time.” Carmilla admits apologetically. 

“It’s okay.” Laura responds, slurring her words a bit. Carmilla picks up on that fact right away.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla questions with concern in her voice. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. A few people on the crew asked me to go out after work…” Laura instantly feels bad that she’s out at a bar trying to have a good time. And as if bad timing hasn’t cursed her enough tonight, Laura spots Danny at the bar with a few of her friends. Of course Danny catches Laura’s eye at the same time and waves her over. 

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re having a good time. I had an interesting day with your BFF..” Carmilla starts but is quick to realize Laura is distracted from their conversation. “Do you want to call me later? I didn’t mean to interrupt your night.” 

“You’re not. I just… yeah, can I call you when I get back to the hotel?”

“Sure, Laura. Have a good night.” Carmilla mutters expeditiously before the line disconnects abruptly. Laura cringes. _Fuck!_ Laura shoves her phone back in her pocket before making her way over to Danny’s table. Danny nods to her friends to make room for Laura at the table which they quickly oblige. After a few more rounds, Danny’s friends have disappeared for the night leaving just the two tipsy girls together at the back table of the bar. Apparently they got sick of them talking about ‘college days’ and rehashing silliness from the past decade. Laura glances at her watch for a moment. 1230 am. Thank god for new york city bars being open to unearthly hours of the night, says the alcohol in Laura’s system. The rational side of Laura’s brain says she should have called Carmilla back by now. Danny notices Laura’s somber expression after she looks at the time.

“What’s wrong? Have a hot date?” Danny questions with a goofy drunk giggle.

“What? No.. I just..” Laura starts but Danny doesn’t seem all that interested in her explanation judging by her hasty interruption. 

“So those photos ended up coming out amazing! Kudos to you for putting up with Cruella de Vil’s attitude. I don’t know how you did it. She’s something else.” Danny confesses causing a frown to form on Laura’s face. Danny continues her rant about Carmilla before Laura can get a word in edgewise. 

“Okay. Stop. She really is amazing once you get to know her.” Laura responds a bit more defensive than she meant to causing Danny to pause her rambling. Danny raises an eyebrow.

“Holy shit.. you’re…”

“We’re together, yeah.” Danny pauses again but laughing awkwardly. Laura’s defenses go up automatically. “What’s so funny about that?” Danny takes a big sip of her drink before shrugging her shoulders.

“Nothing.. well, come on Laura. Seriously? You two are so different in every sense. I just didn’t expect to hear that.” Danny admits. Laura frowns. Deep inside Laura feels the complete opposite. They might be completely different but Laura has never felt more perfectly fit with anyone else in her life. She despises Danny for making her question otherwise. Laura instantly regrets telling her about the job offer she received, feeling it’s just fuel for the fire. “Can I give you my honest opinion?” Danny asks. _No. Fuck off._

“Something tells me you’re going to regardless of what I say.” Laura admits before rolling her eyes as she takes another sip of the drink in front of her. 

“As long as I’ve known you, you’ve been a free soul, Laura. Go where you want, when you want. I just can’t picture you being tied down by anyone. Especially by someone like her.” Danny laughs at the last part making Laura feel even worse than she already does. _Someone like her._ What the fuck does that mean? Yes, it’s true.. She isn’t used to having to explain her decisions to anyone up until this point and that notion gives her major anxiety but fuck it, maybe that anxiety is worth it! Danny continues to laugh which makes Laura even more uneasy.

“What’s so funny?” Laura questions even more annoyed than she previously was at the start of this conversation. 

“Nothing. I mean. I just feel bad for her. She basically handed over her heart for you to break sooner or later.” Laura realizes Danny is drunk but her words hit harder than expected. It’s meant to be a joke but Laura can’t find it in herself to laugh. Was it true? Was she still the same person that doesn’t give a fuck about anyone else’ feelings compared to her own? If these last few months spent with Carmilla, Laura would like to think differently about herself but now being called out by Danny, she isn’t so sure. 

“I’m not the same person I used to be, Danny.” 

“Okay. Relax. I was just fucking with you.”

“Yeah I get it. You’re stuck on that person I was in college…” Laura starts before throwing money down on the table for her drinks. “I’m sorry you couldn’t be that person that changed that for me but that doesn’t mean it’s not possible.” Laura downs the rest of her drink and stands up from the table. “Have a good night, Danny.” She finishes before walking away from the table and out of the bar. 

The short ride back to her hotel was torturous between her own insecuries and the stupid conversation with Danny, Laura decides that a super hot shower will wash all the bullshit from the day away. Unfortunately she was wrong in her thought process. All it did was remind her how lonely she was, how drunk she still is, how much she misses Carmilla and how much better showering with her is. Laura wraps the tiny hotel towel around herself, exits the bathroom and drops down onto the bed with a loud sigh. She glances at the clock. 130am. Her finger lingers over the call button next to Carmilla’s contact photo. She waits a moment, takes a deep breath and hits the facetime button. 

It takes a few moments before Laura’s drunken vision is invaded by the beautiful face she had been longing to see all day. She’s partly shocked Carmilla even answered the call at the time of night.

“You’re there.” Laura says in a sloppy, sleepy voice.

“I’m always here..” Carmilla responds, trying not to call Laura out on her late night inebriated call. 

“I miss you.” Laura admits with a pout on her lips.

“You’re drunk.” Carmilla observes her expression halfway between being happy at that fact and annoyed that it’s the alcohol talking. 

“Truth. That doesn’t change what I said though. I do. So much. I wish you were here to touch me. I miss that.” Laura says running her hand down from Carmilla’s view through the camera. _Fuck. How do I play this??_ Laura is obviously feeling good, laying on a hotel bed alone in nothing but a towel. Carmilla has been nothing but respectful in their relationship buuuuut.. _fuuuck._

“I miss you too. If I were there I could help you with that.” Carmilla responds causing a groan to escape Laura’s lips. Laura closes her eyes. Carmilla wishes she can see where Laura’s hand has gone. _Oh goddamn it. I’ll be mad at you later._

“You can help without being here..” Laura says in a low, raspy voice. 

“How’s that?” 

“Read me a story.. about me and you..” _Oh fuck. Okay. We’re doing this. Cool._ Carmilla shifts in her bed, tossing her flannel shirt off leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. 

“Hey, cutie. This is only going to work if you stay awake.” Carmilla admits to Laura, her voice suddenly lower than it had been not a moment earlier. Laura’s eyes dart open looking straight into the phone. Carmilla smiles back at her warmly causing Laura’s heart to melt as a fire begins to ignite in her stomach followed by lower on her body. She’s suddenly more awake than she was before. “Close your eyes.” Laura doesn’t want to look away from those beautiful dark eyes but she does what she’s told regardless. She closes her eyes and relaxes against the unfamiliar but oddly comfortable bed. 

“Imagine my warm mouth on your neck, gently making my way down to your chest, pulling apart that towel around you..” Laura wordlessly follows her words by pulling the towel wrapped around her open, her chest exposed to the camera and Carmilla’s loving gaze. Carmilla’s breath hitches, she’s seen Laura like this before but not quite the same as she’s used to. Looking but not able to touch is painful but in the best of ways. “I’m wrapping my lips around your left nipple followed by the right.” Laura’s hand takes the place of her words touching herself in the same manner as Carmilla’s words allow. _Wow. This girl._ “My hand runs down your stomach, down your thigh and back up.”

“Fuck. I hate that you’re not here.” Laura mutters into the phone, her eyes still closed. Carmilla smiles, taking pride in that fact she can affect Laura this much from 500 miles away. 

“My hand softly caresses your upper thigh before making its way to where you want me.” Both their breathing picks up, Carmilla’s hand following suit on her own body, fingers lingering just where they’re needed. “I’m running a finger through your wetness slowly.” Laura gasps as she follows Carmilla’s direction. She clearly pictures Carmilla’s hand on top of her own egging her on even more. She pushes two fingers inside herself imagining they are her girlfriends making the same movement. Laura moans quietly as she starts a slow rhythm in and out, picturing Carmilla above her in the dark room. 

“Open your eyes.” Carmilla commands in the sweetest of tones. Laura’s eyes flutter open. She’s met with the darkest of brown eyes full of desire staring back at her. “I want to see what I’m doing to you.” Laura nods moving the phone camera lower, exposing the reality of the situation which happens to be Laura knuckle deep in herself, her thumb circling around her clit. A fire burns in her belly as Carmila begins to do the same to herself, matching Laura’s pace quickly.

“Laura…” Laura doesn’t need further direction as she brings the phone camera back up to her face, her breathing labored and close to the edge.

“Are you..” Laura begins breathlessly as she watches Carmilla’s fall open without words, knowing damn well she’s just as close. “Oh god, I miss you. Let go…” 

And she does. Carmilla curls her fingers inside herself once more before moaning loudly at the same time as Laura. She rides out the waves before her breathing returns to normal. They both look into the camera..

“Wow.” Laura breathes out.

“Yeah I can’t say I've ever done that before, not that i’m complaining…” Carmilla admits still trying to get her breathing back to normal. “So how was your day?” They both start laughing. The two girls continue to talk into the night about their respective days, Laura deciding to leave out the part about getting the job offer in LA. That’s more of an in person conversation that she is being honest with herself, she’s not ready to have just yet. 

“It’s getting kind of late. You should get some sleep, cupcake.” Laura smiles at the ridiculous nickname, regretting not throwing out those silly cupcake PJs years ago. 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“You bet.”

“Good night, Carm.”

“Good night, Laura.” Laura blows a kiss into the phone screen before disconnecting the call. Carmilla rests the phone in her hand on her chest. _Oh wow. I’m in trouble._ She falls asleep with a smile on her face that night.

Carmilla paces in her living room, which happens to be fairly annoying to the two boys sitting on her couch watching her. Will sits on the couch with JP munching on a bag of potato chips. 

“Will you stop please, you’re making me nauseous with the pacing.” Will says before shoving another handful into his mouth, crumbs falling all around him, which JP gladly sucks up like a doggie vacuum. 

“Why don’t you go to Mattie’s house and eat all her food then?” Carmilla snaps back. Will crinkles up the empty bag of chips.

“Have you seen what Mattie has for snacks? Fucking kale chips and carrots. Your dog wouldn’t even eat that shit, would ya boy?” He talks to JP like he’s a baby while rubbing his head. JP is focused on the empty bag, seemingly distressed that he no longer has crumbs to fetch off Will’s lap and the couch surrounding him. “What’s with all the twitchiness anyway?”

“I’m not twitchy.” Carmilla responds in a defensive tone. Carmilla looks at her phone for what could be the 10th time in the last five minutes. A look of realization appears on Will’s face.

“Ooooooh. Laura got back last night. Wow, spaz. You got it bad, don’t you?” Will laughs.

“Fuck off.” 

“Laura and Carmilla sitting in a tree.. k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” Will teases because that’s what older brothers do.

“Seriously? What are you, six?” 

“Oh come on. I think it’s cute. I honestly didn’t think you’d feel this way again about anyone after Elle..”

“Don’t, Will.. I swear to God..” Carmilla interrupts her brother quickly. Will nods. Carmilla’s phone rings causing her to jump at the sound in the quiet room. She answers immediately.

“Laura, hey.. “ Carmilla says into the phone quietly as she walks away down the hall for some privacy. Will smiles. He looks over at JP, who still seems to be wondering where the chips went. Will pet his head again.

“Mommy’s in loooooooooove.” Will jokes when Carmilla is out of earshot. “I know. I like her too. Hopefully she doesn’t fuck it up.” 

“What are you up to?” Laura asks on the other end of the line. Carmilla sits on the edge of her bed with the door closed because her brother is an immature idiot. 

“Nothing much. Currently hiding in my bedroom from my idiot brother who has been using my apartment as a restaurant since his last girlfriend dumped him.” 

“Speaking of girlfriends, what would you say to enjoying a day at the park with yours?” Laura asks with a slight shyness in her voice. 

“I would say yes as long as you’re okay with a threesome because someone else is also eager to see you.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Laura quips back. “Give me about a half hour so I can shower and I’ll meet you there?” 

“Or I could just come over and help you with that instead..” Carmilla responds in more of a suggestive voice than she intended but she decides to roll with it regardless. 

“Something tells me JP wouldn’t enjoy that as much as we would..” 

“Okay. You just killed that thought. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Laura laughs on the other end of the call before hanging up. Carmilla returns to the living room, her mood completely different than before she took the phone call, which doesn’t go unnoticed by her nosy brother. He looks at JP again.

“Told ya.” 

“Told him what?” Carmilla questions as she grabs JPs leash from the table by the front door. Will clears his throat while standing up from the couch.

“Nothing.”

“I’m gonna take JP down to the park to run around. Lock the door when you leave?”

“Sure thing, sis. Tell Laura I said Hi.” Will says with a giant grin on his face. Carmilla rolls her eyes before attaching the leash to JPs collar. 

“I will.” JP follows Carmilla to the door excitedly. 

“Carm..” Carmilla turns back to look at Will.

“Yeah?” Will pauses for a moment.

“Nothing. Have fun.” Carmilla gives her brother a questioning look but nods once he doesn’t continue his thoughts. She opens the door and closes it behind her. Will sighs. 

A few hours later, Laura and Carmilla lay next to each other on a blanket at the park while JP runs around harassing all the little dogs that of course want nothing to do with him. Carmilla busies herself by reading the book she brought along with her. Laura has been unusually quiet and distant since they met up earlier that afternoon which Carmilla tries to ignore even though it’s been bothering her since they got to the park. She doesn’t want to push the subject even though she feels like something is off between them. Laura fidgets next to her before sliding her head under Carmilla’s arm so she can snuggle in closer, her head laying on Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla glances down at Laura who happens to be looking back up at her. She smiles. Laura places her hand on Camilla’s cheek, rubs it gently before pulling her close for a slow and tender kiss. After Laura pulls away, Carmilla settles back down, continuing to read her book. Laura is silent for a few more moments.

“So I got an email from Jules while I was in New York..” Laura starts, a little unsure how to bring up the subject that’s been on her mind for some time now. 

“What did he want?” Carmilla questions, still pretending to read her book although not hiding the nervousness in her voice as to what’s about to come. Laura turns on her side, resting her chin on her hands, pushing Carmilla’s book down so she’s forced to pay attention. Carmilla lays her book down to the side, finally looking Laura directly in her eyes.

“He.. He’s offering me a job in LA. Not permanent but I’d be gone for five months.. “ Laura begins but the rest is a jumbled mess of words that Carmila only hears half of. Laura is quick to explain how this is what she’s always wanted to do and how great of an opportunity it is but she’s not sure if it’s the right move for her right now. Carmilla’s mind is racing. Every ounce of her being wants to tell Laura how she feels and to tell her to stay but she knows that’s not what Laura wants to hear right now. Laura needs to hear that going for her dreams is more important than anything else, including whatever is going on between the two of them. Carmilla’s rational side knows that this was never meant to work out in the end. The constant physical distance between the two has been wearing on her for quite some time. Granted, she herself was away on the book tour but that was before they were officially together. This is Laura’s life, this is her future. This is what she’s always wanted. Carmilla would be a selfish asshole to stand in front of that no matter how much she wants to be the reason for Laura to stay. 

“Carm?” Laura questions, interrupting Carmills internal struggle. _Please ask me to stay._ Carmilla sits up abruptly causing Laura to do the same. Carmilla looks over at Laura and takes a few deep breaths. _Be strong._

“I think it sounds like an amazing opportunity.” Carmilla finally manages to let escape her lips. 

“I mean it is but…” Laura concedes trailing off at the end desperately wanting Carmilla to be the reason she says no to the job. Laura’s heart drops by the sudden cold appearance on Carmilla’s face. 

“There’s no but in this scenario, Laura. We both know that.” 

“What are you saying?” Laura asks, her eyes welling up with her doing a shit job of trying to hide that fact. 

“I’m saying that I think you should figure out what you want and that I can’t be a roadblock you need to get around.” 

“You want me to go?” Laura asks, not really wanting the honest answer she knows is about to come.

“Want in one hand, shit in the other. I think we both know how this was going to end.” Carmilla responds dryly, pretending she has no emotions about the situation that is unfolding. Emotions are stupid. They make you weak. You can’t be weak. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Laura questions, the tears now having a mind of their own and escaping her watery eyes. Carmilla doesn’t look at Laura because she knows it will break her and she needs to be strong for the both of them right now. _Please stay. I can’t ask you to but I want you to._

“Let’s face it Laura. This really wasn’t meant to happen. You actually have to be present to be in a relationship.” Laura cringes at her words. It hurts. It hurts more than she ever expected it to hurt. Then again, Laura never anticipated she could ever feel this deeply for another person. _Please ask me to stay. I know you can’t but I need you too._ Fuck. This isn’t the way things were meant to be. Both girls sit there in silence contemplating the implications of their conversation. Yes, it could have gone differently if either one of them had the guts to tell the other one how they feel. Eight simple letters that were lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know, you hate us! Carm needs a slap! Stick with us for next weeks final chapter (followed by an epilogue)!


	10. Belong to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya folx! We apologize for the late update! Sometimes life gets in the way and we wanted to make sure we gave this last chapter all that we have! Hopefully it was worth the wait!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter @tobeannouncedFF for updates, info or just to say hi! 😀
> 
> This fic may be done but we have more ideas in our fic bank! So stick with us!

_“Don't come my way_  
_If you ain't here for love_  
_Don't you dare, stay_  
_Put some time aside I'll set vibes in LA_  
_It ain't strictly physical but I know that_  
_I wanna lay where you lay”_  
_Sabrina Claudio - Belong To You_

Laura makes several attempts to contact Carmilla before she makes her way to the airport along with Laf and Perry to take their long flight to the land of fake boobs with the personalities to match. All her calls had gone straight to voicemail, texts unread and unanswered. Laura finally gave up this morning when Carmilla texted and told her that she needed time to think on her own and to have a safe flight. 

Laura sits on a bench next to Laf at the airport constantly checking her phone. Perry has gone off in search of coffee for the three, Laf assumes it’s in order to avoid Laura’s mood. Perry is very in tune with Laura’s moods and her anxiety isn’t something Perry can deal with when they’re about to set off on a huge opportunity for all three of them. Yes, Jules requested Laura but Laf and Perry have a lot to gain for such a venture as well. After about ten minutes of not having anyone to distract them, Laf knocks Laura’s phone out of her hand.

“Seriously?” Laura growls as she picks her phone up off of the floor. 

“You’ve been fiddle fucking around with that thing for the last 20 minutes. She just needs time to adjust. She’ll come around.” 

“I can’t help but have this nagging feeling that I’ll just keep letting her down even if she decides she wants anything to do with me again. Maybe that’s just who I am. A big let down.” Laura admits with a frown before shoving her phone into her pocket so she’s unable to look at it again for the foreseeable future. Or at least until the next two minutes pass and she decides to pull it back out to check her messages. _Fuck. I am pathetic._

“Laura, you’re not a let down. Everything happens for a reason. I have no doubt things will work out the way they’re supposed to.” Laf professes attempting to set their friend’s mind at ease. Obviously it’s going to take a lot more than words but for the moment, that’s all they have. They had gotten to know Carmilla a little more over the last few months and they’re quite sure that telling Laura to go was not something she *wanted* to do but something she thought she should do. Yeah. They’re both fucking idiots. They’ll both come to their senses. Laf is sure of it.

Or maybe not. A few weeks later after Laura left for LA, there was radio silence between the two girls. Not that Carmilla could blame Laura since she was the one that put the distance between them. Laura was just respecting her wishes or at least that’s what Carmilla tells herself so she’s a little less miserable. She wouldn’t blame Laura if she already moved on with her life and forgot all about her. She sighs loudly while looking out the window of Will’s car, watching the city lights pass by. The writers convention was amazing even if Carmilla’s heart wasn’t completely in it. Will was proud of her for putting on a brave face. The only awkward moment was having to talk to Laf and not ask five hundred questions about how Laura is and how the LA gig is going. Carmilla’s phone dings with several notifications. Carmilla had posted some of the pictures from the event and apparently Laura just went on a liking spree of them all, which surprises Carmilla. Just when she thought she just missed Laura a lot, now she misses her a whole fuck ton of a lot. Will notices the immediate change in her demeanor as he pulls the car over in front of her apartment building. He shuts the car off.

“How about I come up for a drink? You look like you could use a friend, mopey pants.” Carmilla’s first instinct is to tell her brother to mind his own damn business but she knows he’s not wrong even if he has a dickhead way of showing it. 

“Fine.” She responds drly, unwilling to give him the satisfaction that she could use a ‘friend’ right now. A friend that knows all the details of what’s happened but is also willing to share their unbiased opinion. Will silently follows her up to her apartment and into the kitchen. He takes a seat at the island, patiently waiting for Carmilla to pour them each a glass of Tequila, which she does before sitting down. 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What’s your problem now?” Will questions as he takes a small sip of his drink.

“Nothing.” Carmilla lies but Will isn’t buying the bullshit she’s sending.

“Yeah right. You were fine earlier. Spill. I didn’t come up here for nothing. Well, that’s not true. I came up for the tequila.” Will jokes trying to get a laugh out of his sister. All she can manage is a small smirk.

“Laura liked a bunch of my photos from the convention.” Carmilla admits shyly, slightly embarrassed that something so simple could make her upset.

“So?” Will responds not understanding why that information is important. Carmilla shrugs while taking a large sip of her drink.

“I haven’t talked to her in weeks. I thought she hated me.” 

“God, you’re an idiot sometimes.” Will blurts out shaking his head.

“Why am I an idiot? I did what’s best for her. She needed to go and I couldn’t hold her back.” Carmilla confesses, although the manner in which it comes out, she’s not fooling anyone, especially someone that knows her better than anyone else on the planet. She wanted Laura to stay but didn’t have the right to ask her to. Not after just a few months of dating. That would be crazy.

“Does Laura feel that way or are you assuming she does? Ever take into account that she might have stayed if you asked her to?” Carmilla has no answer for him so he continues to lay into her. “Yeah that’s what I thought. That girl is crazy about you and you’re just grouping her in with all the other people from your past that have disappointed you. You didn’t give her a chance NOT to and that’s what makes you an idiot.” Carmilla winces at his words. The words are harsh but she knows he’s right. 

“What am I supposed to do? She’s gone.” Carmilla growls defensively, shoving her chair back dramatically before grabbing the tequila bottle from the counter in order to fill her glass. 

“Pack up your shit and go out there for the rest of the time!” Will shoots back, throwing his hands up in the air, clearly annoyed by his sister’s pointless arguing. 

“Will, I can’t just pick up my life and move to LA.” Carmilla declares, her voice a little more calm after a sip from her new drink. She sits back down at the island. 

“Yeah? Why not? Might I remind you that you have a job where you can work from anywhere and you don’t have a life outside said job and your dog. You’re going to be traveling a lot more too now and I’m fairly certain she’d be willing to make that work. Why aren’t you?” Will questions, a little more strident than he intended. 

“I…” 

“Hell, if Ellen and Portia can do it, how come you two morons can’t?. If you love each other you will make it work.” Carmilla is taken aback by the use of the word ‘love’. 

“Love?....No one said anything about love…” Carmilla stutters sounding none too convincing.

“Oh horseshit! I’ve seen the way you look at each other. You’re not fooling anyone.” Will accuses followed by a shit eating grin.

“So what if I do? Maybe. What about JP? I can’t exactly have a 150 pound dog sit on my lap on a plane to LA.” Will rolls his eyes at her excuse. 

“He can fly in the cargo area.” Will counters quickly.

“What about you and Mattie?” More excuses. Excuses, Excuses, Excuses.

“What about every other excuse you can think of? Mattie and I will be here when you get back. You’re not moving forever. It’s a long vacation. You think if I sent you to Rome for a year that Laura wouldn’t find work there? This dynamic is part of your life now. You’ll adapt because it’s worth it and you fucking know it.” Contrary to what Carmilla might believe, Will doesn’t enjoy arguing with his sister. Well, that’s not 100% accurate. He likes arguing when it’s something silly and he just feels like pushing her buttons. This was not one of those situations. 

“I don’t know how she feels about me, Will.” Carmilla confesses, uncertainty in her shaky voice.

“Well why don’t you go find out. You have nothing to lose at this point.” Carmilla sighs and grows quiet. Will takes that as a sign she’s giving up her useless arguing. Will finishes his drink, gets up and places his cup in the sink before walking over to his sister. “Think about it, Carm but don’t wait until it’s too late.” He kisses Carmilla on the top of the head prior to exiting the kitchen. Carmilla hears the front door quietly latch behind him as he leaves her apartment. She sighs. 

A half an hour later and after sharing a box of disgusting orange dust powdered mac and cheese, Carmilla sits on her couch staring lovingly at her big pup through glassy eyes. She’s not drunk by any means but she figured the Tequila might relax her enough to make a decision on what to do. Or she could do what she always does and work it out with her best friend, JP.

“What are your thoughts?” JP releases a big blob of drool onto the couch beside her as a response. He licks his chops, presumably trying to savor the yummy taste of that grand ol’ mac and cheese. “Yeah, I know. She’s cute. I drool sometimes too. It’s okay.” Carmilla reassures him by ruffling his ears. “But she’s also patient, adorably sweet, talented, smart and great in…” JP lets loose another round of sloppy slobber. “Yeah we already went over that part.” Carmilla finishes with a chuckle. She takes a slow sip of her drink.

“What are your thoughts on a vacation to LA?” Carmilla asks JP a little too serious to be a normal question to ask of a dog that can’t talk back. JP cocks his head to the left. “Do you want to go see Laura?” JP waits a moment before starting to howl. Carmilla raises an eyebrow. She’s convinced it was a fluke. “Laura.” JP howls again. “Holy shit. I guess that settles it then, huh?” Carmilla swiftly grabs her phone off of the coffee table and punches up Will’s phone number in a text message. She pauses, looks at JP’s face for a quick moment before typing a message to her brother before she changes her mind. 

The next morning, the loud and somewhat annoying text notification goes off on Carmilla’s phone just before 7 a.m. She lays on her bed, belly down with her face under the covers. JP takes up the space next to her that she had gotten used to sharing with a much smaller, less hairy, being. Her arm reaches out to the nightstands to snatch up her phone. She drags it under the blanket and opens the text from Will. 

Will: Good news. I was able to get in touch with Perry last night. Found what the studio she’s working at. Emailed you the info because you said you were “curious”. I also emailed you a bunch of extended stay Airbnbs in the area. You know, just in case you wanted that info too.

Carmilla: I need to go.

Will: Glad to hear it. Pack your bags. Yours and JPs flight leaves tonight. 

Carmilla: How the hell did you know I was going to go for sure?

Will: Because you’re gross and in love. Thank us later. Mattie and I will be by to take you to the airport later. 

Carmilla smiles before turning the screen off. She pokes her head out of the blanket to look at JP. “Guess we’re going to see Laura.” JP excitedly licks her face. She damn well knows her breath isn’t the best at this time of the morning but that’s nothing compared to abnormally large floppy wet dog chops going to town on her cheeks. She wants to gag but he’s just too damn cute. She pushes him away before rolling off the bed in order to get to her feet. “You’re going to the pound if this doesn’t work out, you know that right?” Carmilla laughs before going into her closet to fetch her suitcases. JP jumps off the bed and makes his way to the door of the closet, eying her suspiciously. Without even bothering to give a second look as to what she’s actually packing, Carmilla begins tossing various items into two large open suitcases. She pauses when she notices JP staring at her. “Laura. Bones.” JP disappears from the closet doorway. A few moments later, he comes back with a dog bone and a purple dildo in his mouth. He drops both of his prizes into one of the suitcases. “Really? I didn’t say ‘boning Laura’. I thought I threw that thing out.” He cocks his head to the side. “Fine but I get to bring mine too because you know, wishful thinking.” Carmilla laughs, opens a draw within the closet, retrieves her purchases from her shopping day with Laf and tosses them into the suitcase. 

Carmilla doesn’t bother calling Laura to warn her of the impending visit. Mostly because she doesn’t think she’ll answer and secondly because she’s afraid she’ll tell her not to come. Yeah, she’d much rather make a fool of herself and be let down in person. Carmilla laughs to herself causing Mattie to glance towards the backseat of Will’s car where Camilla and JP sit together on the way to the airport. Mattie raises an eyebrow. Carmilla shrugs her shoulders and goes back to staring out the window. Mattie shakes her head, turns back around in her seat while striking up a boring business conversation with Will. They pass a sign for the airport. Carmilla’s stomach begins to churn. As if JP can sense her nerves, he shifts his position and lays with his head in the lap. She slowly pets his head, although it’s not quite enough distraction for Carmilla. She plays with the button on the automatic window. Up, down, up, down. Mattie does her best to ignore the repetitive noise but after about three minutes straight, she can’t take it anymore. 

“Would you stop that please!?” Mattie turns around in her seat once again, instantly recognizing the look on Carmilla’s face. It’s a cross between ‘I’m going to puke’ or ‘I’m going to jump out of his moving car.’ Mattie’s expression softens immediately. “You look like you’re going to be sick.” Mattie observes. Will peeks in the rearview mirror, concern on his face. Apparently not for his sister’s well being but for his medium grade expensive vehicle’s carpet. 

“Please don’t puke in my car. I just had it detailed!” Mattie smacks Will on the arm. 

“Carm.” Carmilla stops fidgeting with the window but doesn’t respond or look at her sister. She drums her fingers on the door frame while she pets JP’s head with the other. “Carmilla.” 

“You need to turn around. I can’t do this.” Carmilla finally responds, slightly panic-stricken. She refuses to look at Mattie. She knows she’ll break. 

“Should I take the next exit?” Will asks, receiving a cold glare as a response from Mattie. _Stupid boys._ He mouths the word “ooookay” before deciding to mind his own business and pay attention to the road. 

“Carmilla. Look at me.” Carmilla shakes her head. She continues to watch the exits pass by as they get closer to their destination. “Carmilla Karnstein. Look at me right now.” Mattie cringes for a short moment knowing damn well she sounds exactly like their mother in that moment. It doesn’t seem to bother Carmilla, in fact it’s what finally gets her attention. The voice is familiar and stern but there’s also something else behind it that Carmilla never heard from her mother. Love. She looks Mattie directly in the eyes. “Do you even realize how far you’ve come over the last few months?” Carmilla shrugs her shoulders with silent uncertainty. “Carm, I’ve seen you go from someone that would rarely leave their apartment to someone that traveled around an unfamiliar country meeting thousands of strangers in the span of three weeks.”

“Not like I had a choice.” Carmilla declares with a derisive laugh. 

“True. That’s why you went. That’s not why you stayed.” As they approach the airport, Will pulls the car over to Carmilla’s flight departure area. Carmilla is visibly nervous as she looks back out the window of the car. “You stayed because love is contagious and you have a lot to give this world. And you deserve a world of love back. I’m sorry if anyone ever made you feel otherwise.” As much as she tries to fight it, the tears finally let loose from Carmilla’s eyes. “She loves you. We can all see it. Go get what you deserve.” 

“Aww. That was so sweet. Now get out of the car. I’m already getting the stink eye from TSA.” Will jokes, receiving another hit to the arm from Mattie. Carmilla laughs as she wipes the tears away from her face. Will and Mattie exit the vehicle. Will begins to unload the bags from the trunk while Mattie tries to open Carmilla’s door. It’s locked. She gives Carmilla a look before trying the door again. Still locked. 

“Really? What are you, five?” Mattie growls. Carmilla laughs. She unlocks the door. Mattie yanks it open. JP is quick to jump over her lap and out of the door. “At least someone is excited.” 

“Yeah, wait till he finds out where he’s sitting for the next 4 and a half hours.” Carmilla says as she gets out of the car. She looks down at JP and frowns. Mattie rubs Carmilla’s arms gently, trying to comfort her sister best as she can. 

“He’ll be fine. You’ll both be fine.” 

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Will groans from the back of the car where he is currently loading Carmilla’s bags onto a luggage cart by himself. Both girls laugh. He pushes the cart up onto the sidewalk before walking over to Carmilla and Mattie. 

“Have a safe flight kid. Text us when you get there.” Will says with a reassuring smile on his face. He pulls her into a sideways hug and kisses her on the top of her head. “And finish that damn book.” He adds before walking back to the drivers side of the car. Carmilla rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, love you too.” Carmilla responds dryly as Will gets back into the car. Mattie gives her little sister a soothing hug before pushing her off towards the luggage cart. Carmilla grabs JPs lease as she heads towards the building. She glances back at Mattie one last time. Mattie waves. Carmilla manages a small smile before heading into the airport. Mattie gets back into the car. A single tear falls down her cheek.

“Our baby is all grown up.” 

“Yeah, a grown up pain in my ass.” Will jokes as he puts the car in gear, pulling away from the airport. Mattie looks back just in time to watch Carmilla disappear into the building, JP excitedly following behind. “She’ll be okay, Mattie. No matter how it goes.” 

“I know she will.” Mattie sits back in her seat as they make their way back home.

The flight to LA was uneventful and went by surprisingly fast considering all Carmilla could think about was how Laura is going to react to seeing her there and how miserable JP must be under the plane. After Norma, a 62 year old chatty cathy with six kids and thirteen grandkids finally fell asleep an hour and three whiskeys into the flight, Carmilla managed to write over twenty more pages of her book. Will will be happy.

It’s nearly 11 at night before Carmilla finally reaches her temporary home with her very cranky dog in tow. She’s fairly certain JP is going to hate her for at least a few days after his cargo ride. She swore she heard him howling under the plane at one point. 

Carmilla must admit that the condo complex itself is incredible. Beautifully landscaped with every amenity she could think of. The furnished condo itself is nice although its size is comparable to that of an extended stay hotel for the price of a midtown Manhattan apartment. There is an L shaped kitchen to the left as you walk in, a small area to the right with a dining table just big enough for two, which is open to the decent size living room. The best part is the balcony that overlooks a fenced in area specifically for all the pet owners. Essentially a smaller scale dog park, which she’s sure JP will enjoy after he stops hating her. 

After unpacking, she headed out for a few essentials that couldn’t wait until the next day. Dog food, milk, a box of mac n cheese and a small bottle of Tequila. Carmilla sits outside on the balcony with her glass of Tequila enjoying the warm LA night. JP lays in the corner, just far enough away to show he’s still pissed off but close enough to say he still loves her. He was happier after Carmilla shared some of the yummy orange goodness with him. Her phone chimes from the small table between the chairs with a text notification. She takes a small sip of her drink before reaching for it. She expects it to be Mattie or Will but is surprised to see Laf’s name on the screen.

Laf: Hey Carm. Heard from Perry that you were in town. Don’t worry. Laura has no idea. In case you’re interested, there is a small park near the studio.. We take our lunch break there every day at noon. You know.. if you wanted to stop by. :)

Carmilla smiles. Guess even Laura’s friends are rooting for them. 

Carmilla: Thanks Laf. If my nerves don’t get the best of me, maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.

Laf: Well, if it helps.. she still talks about you all the time. It’s kind of annoying so if you two can kiss and make up, that would be great for Perry and I. LOL.

Carmilla: I don’t think it will be that easy.

Laf: No but the best things in life never are.

Carmilla: Good night, Laf.

Laf: Good night, Carm.

Carmilla actually wakes up with a positive attitude the following morning. Nerves be damned! The short conversation with Laf seemed to help. It was good to know that Laura hadn’t yet written her off completely. The condo isn’t far from the studio so Carmilla decides to take advantage of the beautiful day by taking JP for a stroll to the park Laf mentioned. Her feet begin to feel like cement bricks as they get closer to the park, the nerves making their way back into her stomach. Carmilla spots the ginger twins first as she rounds the corner next to the park. She doesn’t spot Laura right away but once she does she immediately stops in her tracks, her breath catching in her throat. It feels like forever since Carmilla has seen her when in reality it really hasn’t been that long. 

Carmilla takes an extra moment to observe Laura from afar. Her heart flutters as it usually does when she looks at Laura. She sits on a bench quietly reading a book while Perry and Laf lay on a blanket together enjoying the sunny day. Laura smiles at something Laf says but there seems to be a sadness behind it that Carmilla can see even from where she is standing. Carmilla spots a flower shop across the street from the park. Before she loses her nerve completely, she heads over there with JP. 

Laura quietly reads the book in her hands which happens to be Carmilla’s second book. Even though Carmilla wasn’t around anymore to read it to her, she decided to continue where they last left off. It’s comforting and sad all in one. Laura looks up every once in a while to acknowledge Laf and Perry. They’re being disgustingly cute with each other which isn’t exactly easy to watch when you’re sad and lonely in a big strange city. She’s happy for them but regretful for her own mistakes. She should have stayed. That was apparent the first day there when she couldn’t stop crying. The tears have since dried up but the rawness of it all is still with her. 

Laura is distracted from her thoughts when she spots a dog approaching in her peripheral vision. A dog that looks exactly like… JP. _What the fuck? It can’t be._ Her heart sinks with sadness for a moment before she realizes it is in fact JP. It’s JP and he has something in his mouth. Laura puts her book down. Laf nudges Perry so she stops talking. Perry looks up in time to see JP walk up to Laura and drop a single rose into her lap. It has a note attached to it. Laura is in shock for a moment. JP whines. 

“Hi buddy.” She pets his head softly. She opens the note slowly. Two words are written on the folded paper. ‘I’m sorry.’ Laura looks around but doesn’t see Carmilla. Laf and Perry see her first.

“Hey.” Laura jumps up from the bench at the sound of Carmilla’s voice behind her. Her first instinct is to jump into her arms but she holds back. 

“Hey.” Is all Laura can manage to say back. The shock of a nervous looking Carmilla standing three feet in front of her is enough to make all other words unavailable at the moment. Perry is the one to nudge Laf this time. They both stand up and pack the blanket up. 

“Uh. We’re going to head back, Laura. We’ll see you in a little bit.” Laura nods. She still can’t seem to find her words. Laf pats Carmilla on the shoulder as they walk by.

“Good to see you, Carmilla.” Perry says with a smile as the couple walk away back towards the studio. Silence falls between Carmilla and Laura. There’s so much both girls want to say but neither one seem to know where to start.

“You’re here. How are you here?”

“Airplane.” Carmilla jokes. Laura glares at her obviously expecting a better explanation. “Sorry, I’m really nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” Laura questions, scuffing her feet in the dirt looking extremely nervous herself. 

“Because you’re standing in front of me and everything I had planned to say just doesn’t seem like enough.” Carmilla admits shyly. She wants to look away but she can’t. Laura seems to be more interested in looking at her own feet.

“I need to get back to work soon so....” Laura has the urge to smack herself once the words leave her mouth. Carmilla flinches. Maybe this was a mistake. _No. Fuck that. I came all this way._

“I’m sorry, Laura. I thought I was telling you what you wanted me to say when I should have fought for what I wanted. It was easier than taking a chance that this could work regardless of the distance between us. The thought of you being out here and having time to realize that maybe single life and not being tied down is what you want.. it broke me. I got scared and I gave up.” Carmilla takes a deep breath after she gets the words out. It’s still not enough by any means but it’s a start.

“I know I don’t have the best track record but I meant what I said to you before. The fact that I have someone to come home to, someone that makes me happy, is enough for me to make the effort for this to work. Unfortunately, you didn’t seem to believe that.” The last part hurt. Not because it wasn’t true but because it was. The perpetually single ‘player’ was the one willing to put everything into the relationship and Carmilla was an asshole for not trusting her words. Her insecurities got the best of her and she quit. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, you said that..” 

“I love you, Laura.” Carmilla blurts out. Yeah, not quite how she wanted those words to escape her lips for the first time but it happened regardless. Laura’s eyes dart up to meet her own. There is a mix of shock, happiness and ‘what the fuck, Carm?’ behind those beautiful golden orbs. “That’s not quite how I wanted that to come out but I meant it. I do, I love you and I’m an idiot for not saying it sooner. I don’t expect you to say it back or even forgive me but..”

“How long are you in town for?” Laura interrupts. Carmilla is confused for a moment but she decides to take that as a good sign.

“For as long as you want us to be.” Carmilla professes while looking down at JP. He looks back and forth between Carmilla and Laura, seemingly lost as to what’s going on. But he’s a dog so that’s not too unusual. Laura nods.

“I have to get back to work but we should talk.. ” 

“If you’re not busy later, I rented a condo not too far from here..”

“Text me the address.” Carmilla nods. So it’s not the fairytale movie ending where the girl gets the girl yet but it’s also not the shitty ending Carmilla had prepared herself for either. She’ll take the inbetween for now. And that’s where they left it. Awkward but open. Carmilla made her way back to her condo while Laura made her way back to the studio.

“You knew about this, didn’t you??” Laura accuses, looking straight at Laf while aggressively grabbing a camera lens from their hand. Laf gives Perry a look similar to ‘please fucking help me’. 

“In Laf’s defense, we both knew she was thinking about it. Will emailed me a few days ago fishing for information.. I didn’t know she was going to actually come out here.” Perry admits with a long sigh.

“A little heads up from my best friends would have been nice.” 

“Look, Laura, we love you, dear, but don’t pretend this is upsetting to you. You’ve done nothing but grovel for weeks. This is exactly what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Perry questions. She’s not wrong. 

“She told me she loves me in the middle of a park five hot minutes after showing up unexpectedly.. you think that’s what I wanted??” Laure exclaims a little louder than she meant to in a crowded studio. She waves off the sudden looks in their direction. 

“Well the delivery was shit but.. yeah.” Laf shrugs. Laura is silent for a few moments before a smile appears on her face. A goofy, ear to ear, _holy fuck my dream girl just said she loves me_ smile.

“She loves me…” Laura repeats, this time out loud.

“Well, duh.” Laf says matter of factly. 

“And I said nothing!” Okay. Laura freak out time. Laura sits down in the closest chair, throwing her hands over her face. Perry rubs her back to console her. 

“I’m sure she understands Laura…”

“Do you think she went back to Toronto?? I need to go..” 

“Dude calm down. Send her a text..”

Laura did actually have cause to worry since Carmilla hadn’t yet texted her with the condo address. What Laura didn’t know is that JP had somehow escaped from his leash while eyeballing a small woodland creature. Carmilla spent a half an hour chasing him down the streets of LA until a more than friendly hooker was able to step on his leash as he ran down Hollywood Boulevard. Carmilla refused the services offered but still left her a big tip for catching the disobedient beast. Oh the fun stories she was going to have to take back to Toronto with her. Laura had to laugh at that text. They talked through text the rest of Laura’s work day. Things almost seemed normal. Almost. Girls never made Laura nervous. That was until Carmilla Karnstein came into her life. 

Laura takes a deep breath before knocking on the door of Carmilla’s condo. A few moments later, the door opens to reveal the woman with a smile that could stop her heart on a dime. Carmilla stands there in a pair of ripped black jeans and tight black tank top, looking a little flustered. Her hair is tied back, small beads of sweat pooling on her forehead. _Oh fuck me._

“Are you okay?” Laura says suddenly concerned at the look on Carmilla’s face. A beeping noise sounds from inside the condo. 

“Shit. Yeah. Come in.” Carmilla responds as she hastily makes her way back into the kitchen to open the oven before the chicken she has in the oven sets off the fire alarm. Laura raises an eyebrow before entering the apartment, closing the door behind her. As she admires the layout of the apartment, JP saunters up to Laura soon as he spots her. He has a large purple object in his mouth..

“Is that….” Laura starts. Carmilla turns her attention to her dog for a moment but doesn’t seem phased by what she says.

“Oh yeah. Apparently he wasn’t ready to part with his new toy..” Laura laughs. She finally notices that Carmilla is busy in the kitchen.

“Did you make dinner?” Laura questions while sitting down at the small dining room table. 

“Yeah, I figured you might be hungry..”

“I am. It smells great.” Carmilla nods while continuing to work her culinary magic. She’s making baked chicken with asparagus and roasted red potatoes. It was a welcome distraction. Soon as Carmilla opened the front door she wasn’t too sure she could keep her emotions in check. Not when Laura showed up in a pair of tight jeans, white v-neck t shirt and hair a complete mess as if she ran here or she spent the night fu… _Stop that!_

Carmilla takes a moment to breathe while standing over the kitchen sink. She hears water running from down the hall guessing that Laura has found the half bathroom in the apartment. 

“Do you need any help with anything?” Laura asks after she has washed her hands and returned to the kitchen. 

“Uh… I’m just about done. Why don’t you set the plates and I’ll bring the food to the table, eh?”

Dinner is a little tense. Neither one of them seem to know what to say to one another. Carmilla’s words from earlier still hang over Laura’s head and Carmilla is slowly regretting saying them too soon. Maybe Laura isn’t there yet and that’s fine. Carmilla silently offers Laura another glass of wine which she graciously accepts. Booze balls. Yep. That may be needed tonight. Carmilla finally can’t take the silence anymore. She drops her fork to her plate and looks up at Laura.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you before you left.. I..”

“No, Carm, I’m sorry..I shouldn’t have left things that way between us.” 

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“No, you don’t.” Laura sighs. The words are on the tip of her tongue. _Just fucking say it!_ “I do too…”

“You do what?” Carmilla questions, a confused look on her face. 

“Love you.” _Well shit. There it is._ Carmilla wasn’t expecting to hear it back. Hoping but not expecting. Her heart skips a beat, breath catching in her throat but she’s still a bit apprehensive.

“I don’t want you to just say it because I said it Laura. It’s really ok if you don’t say it back.”

She fidgets with her napkin and looks down at her empty plate. Laura smiles. She throws her own napkin on the table, gets up from her seat and invades Carmilla’s personal space. Carmilla seems content in playing with her napkin nervously, which Laura finds absolutely adorable. She places her finger under Carmilla’s chin, lifting it making Carmilla look at her. 

“Carm, listen to me ok? I.....love….you.”

With zero hesitation, Laura leans down and presses her lips to Carmilla’s. It’s sweet and slow and everything both of them needed at the moment. It doesn’t stay that way for too long though. Weeks of longing, frustration and sadness creep its way up causing the kiss to become less sweet and more needy. Carmilla grips Laura by her hips and pulls her down into her lap. Laura’s hands quickly make their way to the back of Carmilla’s neck and into her hair. 

Carmilla’s hands slowly inch their way under Laura’s shirt, soft fingertips running along the exposed warm skin of Laura’s back. Laura shivers at the touch, smiling into the kiss. A few moments later, they both pull back attempting to catch their breath. 

“Should we talk about..” Carmilla starts but loses her train of thought completely when Laura presses their lips back together, running her tongue along Carmilla’s bottom lip. Carmilla instinctively opens her mouth for Laura, a quiet moan escaping between the two as the kiss grows deeper. Laura pulls back a few long moments later.

“Yes..let’s talk...” Carmilla raises an eyebrow. Laura jumps off her lap, stands up and holds her hand out to Carmilla, which she kindly accepts. Laura pulls Carmilla up from her hand, dinner long forgotten as they make their way towards Carmilla’s bedroom. JP seems more interested in eyeballing the disregarded food rather than following them into the bedroom. Laura pulls Carmilla against her soon as the door is closed behind them, lips immediately attaching to her neck, trailing up to her jaw and to her ear, gently nibbling and sucking at the lobe. Carmilla moans at the quick escalation of kissing and roaming hands but she’s not about to protest any of it. Laura attempts to grab the bottom of Carmilla’s tshirt to yank it up over her head but Carmilla catches her hands and laces them together. 

“That’s not going to lead to just talking and you know it.” Carmilla confesses while internally wanting to smack herself because she really missed Laura in more ways than one. 

“I’ve missed you and I feel like cuddling while we talk. ” Laura says softly as she gazes between Carmilla’s lips and her deep brown eyes. 

“Without clothes on?” Carmilla questions with a smirk on her lips. Laura shrugs, takes off her shirt and lays down on Carmilla’s bed. She holds her arms out to Carmilla. 

“I missed you too, Cupcake. You have no idea.” 

Carmilla rids herself of her own shirt before joining Laura on the bed. She crawls into Laura’s waiting arms, a soft sigh of content escaping her lips as soft skin meets soft skin. Laura wraps her arms around the older girl, fingertips ghosting up the bones of her spine. Laura’s fingers run up the back of Carmilla’s, entangling in her hair while pulling her down to press their lips together once again. Tongues tangle together, hands roam around freshly exposed skin. The only sound in the room is that of their increased heavy breathing. Laura reluctantly breaks away before she loses control completely.

“Sorry. Talking.. we’re talking..” Laura gently pushes Carmilla away from her causing a groan to come from deep within Carmilla. She meant to keep it internal but in the heat of the moment her body had other ideas. Both girls roll on their sides, bodies facing one another just far enough away to keep it innocent but close enough for Laura to be able to run her fingers up and down Carmilla’s bare arm. Carmilla reaches out to cup Laura’s cheek, rubbing her cheek softly with her thumb. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

“So you love me, huh?” Laura asks with a goofy smile on her face. 

“I do. And I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier.” Carmilla admits her voice full of regret. Laura shakes her head.

“Carm, no.. I..” Carmilla moves her thumb over Laura’s lip to stop her from talking any further.

“Let me get this out. I need to.” Laura nods for Carmilla to continue. “I panicked. I’ll admit that I was a little insecure about what was happening between us. I honestly wasn’t sure how you felt about me or if it was anything close to how I feel about you. I guess I’m not used to anyone reciprocating feelings towards me, at least not when they’re this strong.” Carmilla finishes her confession and looks away from Laura, suddenly unable to look into her eyes. Whether it’s because she’s not used to being this open and honest with another human or if her insecurities may still be lingering slightly, she’s not sure. 

“I’m sure my past doesn’t inspire much confidence in that area.” Laura acknowledges while absent mindedly drawing circles on Carmilla’s arm with her index finger.

“I mean.. “

“Carm, it’s okay. I get it. I’m not immune from insecurities for that same exact reason. I’ve never done long term because I thought it would keep me from being hurt. But in the end.. “ Laura moves her hand to rest on Carmilla’s cheek, turning Carmilla's face forcing her to look at Laura. “Love is worth the risk. This is it for me, Carm. You’re it for me.” And with that, the flood gates open. Carmilla isn’t sure she could have stopped it even if she tried. Her eyes water, tears begin to spill out onto her cheeks. Laura brushes them away with her thumb before her cheeks are also wet with tears of her own. Carmilla leans forward capturing Laura’s lips with her own. It’s not hurried or hungry like earlier but soft, sweet and full of love. Carmilla pulls back slowly, a warm smile making its way to her lips. 

“I really want this to work and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to prove that to you.” Carmilla wipes away the rest of Laura’s tears with the back of her hand before pulling the smaller girl tight against her chest. Laura wraps her arm around Carmilla while nuzzling her face into Carmilla’s neck. 

“You already proved it to me, Carm. You’re here.” 

“Stay with me tonight?” It’s not really a question. Laura has no intention of letting go of her anytime soon. Leaving tonight was not an option. Laura nods. Carmilla turns onto her back pulling Laura with her. Laura settles her head against Carmilla’s shoulder. Sleep comes easily to both girls for the first time since Laura left for LA. 

Laura was able to ignore the obnoxious sound of her phone ringing the first three times but on the forth, she couldn’t take it anymore. She was either going to answer it or throw the damn thing against the wall. Laura reluctantly deatches herself from Carmilla’s vice grip hold on her and reaches towards the nightstand for her cell phone. She’s not sure when she placed it there during the night but she was immediately regretting not turning it off before she did so. Carmilla, who is still half asleep, groans loudly before reaching out to pull Laura back into her arms. Laura smiles, kissing the top of her head while hitting the answer button in order to end the annoying blaring music. 

“Hey Perr..” Laura holds the phone out from her ear the moment Perry’s high pitched voice yells into the phone about thinking she was dead in a ditch somewhere. Carmilla opens an eye, raising an eyebrow at the sound of Perry’s rant. “I told you I was going to Carmilla’s apartment. No, I’m still here. We were up late talking.. No, really. Just talking.” Laura giggles as Carmilla’s face crinkles with disappointment at the reference of ‘just talking’. “Yeah, I’ll be home a little later. No, Perry it’s Saturday. I’m not going to the studio. Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Laura hits the disconnect button before Perry’s voice can assault her ears any further this early in the morning. 

Laura tosses the phone onto the floor beside the bed. Carmilla snuggles in closer, her lips accidentally connecting with Laura’s neck. Well, accidentally at first. After Laura’s breath catches, Carmilla decides to continue with more purpose. Her lips trail slowly from Laura’s neck, up along her jawline before kissing her soundly on the lips. She bites playfully at Laura’s bottom lip causing Laura to smile, effectively breaking the kiss. 

Carmilla’s hands make their way from Laura’s back, around her sides and eventually gravitating towards the buttons on her jeans. 

“Too much clothing.” Carmilla says in an absolutely adorable sleepy voice. She pops the buttons on Laura’s jeans open painfully slow before sliding the unwanted fabric down Laura’s thighs. Laura helps out by shimmying them the rest of the way down before kicking her jeans off her feet. 

“Well good morning to you too, love.” Laura jokes while tugging Carmilla towards her so she can unbutton and unzip Carmilla’s own jeans, sliding them down and away in the same fashion. Laura rolls over quickly so she’s hovering above Carmilla, enjoying the feeling of new naked skin pressing together. Laura moves one of her thighs between Carmilla’s legs, pushing it up and into Carmilla’s center. Carmilla moans at the sudden pressure, eyes darting open, suddenly making her much more awake than she had been five seconds ago. She smiles up at Laura.

“It sure seems like it’s about to be.” Carmilla observes while looking down between them with a sly smile. She pushes her own thigh up into Laura, hands making their way to her back, trailing down beneath her underwear to grab her ass. Laura groans, slightly annoyed with herself that Carmilla can have his effect on her with just the slightest look or touch. She lets Carmilla believe she has control for a few more moments or until Carmilla attempts to push Laura’s underwear down further. Laura is quick to reach back, grab her wrists and pin her alarms down by her sides. She has to giggle at the pout on Carmilla’s face. Carmilla is about to protest but Laura silences her with her lips. Carmilla moans as Laura’s warm tongue enters her mouth with purpose. Carmilla relaxes into the kiss, hips having a mind of their own as she pushes up against Laura again. Laura breaks the kiss a few moments later, her lips beginning to wander to Carmilla’s cheek, followed by her jaw, her neck and her collarbone.

“Have I told you how much I missed you.. miss this…” 

“Are we still talking? Because I can think of better ways for you to use that mouth.” Carmilla quips, her hands gravitating back to the bare skin on Laura’s sides. Laura is quick to push Carmilla’s hands back down on the bed beside her. Fearing Laura will stop her ministrations, Carmilla leaves her hands on the bed, instead opting to bunch the sheets up in her fists while Laura leaves a trail of wet kisses down the middle of Carmilla’s chest and to her stomach. Carmilla’s hips arch off the bed when Laura gets to the top of her underwear, looking back up into Carmilla’s eyes. But she’s fucking evil. She stops there, smiles and makes her way back up Carmilla’s stomach and to her chest. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Laura asks while reaching her hands underneath Carmilla to unclasp her bra. Carmilla's mouth opens as if she’s about to add in another poorly timed joke but closes it promptly when she sees the look on Laura’s face. “You might want to choose your next words wisely.” 

“I love you too. So much.” Carmilla figures those were the correct words when Laura discards the constricting material from Carmilla’s chest, letting it slide down her shoulders and tossing it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Laura smiles, taking a few moments to admire Carmilla’s bare chest before leaning forward to capture a nipple in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the sensitive bud prior to switching to the opposite one. Carmilla moans, her hands finding their way into Laura’s hair, pulling as gently as she can manage in the heat of the moment. 

Her fingers release their hold on Laura’s hair in order to travel down her back, unhooking and ridding Laura of her own bra in the process. Just when Carmilla thinks she’s going to gain some control of the situation, Laura surprises her by swiftly making her way back down Carmilla’s body again. She glances up at Carmilla with a sinful look in her eyes before hooking her fingers on each side of Carmilla’s hips, pushing her underwear down to her ankles and out of the way just before leaning forward to taste the wetness between Carmilla’s legs. Carmilla gasps, almost losing it right then and there, planting her hands in Laura’s hair because that’s the only thing her brain would let her do at the moment. 

Carmilla has to admit, she wasn’t quite expecting that to happen. Her fingers tighten their grip in Laura’s hair as Laura’s tongue parts her folds, swirling hastily around Carmilla’s clit. Carmilla almost loses it again, her hips thrusting up towards Laura’s mouth. Laura’s hand moves to Carmilla’s stomach, pushing her back down against the bed as she continues lapping and sucking like she’s drowning in everything Carmilla has to offer. The orgasm hits Carmilla fast and hard, her hands releasing Laura’s hair, instead opting for the bedsheet for fear she may hurt Laura if she doesn’t grab onto something else. 

Carmilla’s legs shake as her thighs involuntarily close around Laura’s head. Laura pushes her legs apart at the knee, holding them down on the bed as she curls her tongue sensually against Carmilla’s super sensitive parts a few more moments while letting her calm down. The vice grip Carmilla has on the sheets eases up slightly until Laura decides she’s not quite finished yet. She releases her hold on one of Carmilla’s knees, slowly trails her hand down her thigh and in between Carmilla’s legs. She stops the movement of her tongue just long enough to push a finger inside Carmilla before attaching her mouth to Carmilla’s clit again.

“Fuck!” Carmilla yells in surprise. A very pleasant, welcome surprise but a surprise nonetheless. Laura’s finger thrusts in and out several times, warm mouth sucking hard in between fast flicks of her tongue sending Carmilla over the edge into one of the longest, best orgasms she’s ever had. She can’t stop her legs from shaking, her brain lapsing into a complete fog for a good five minutes before she’s allowed to return to reality. Laura lays between her legs, her head resting on one of Carmilla’s thighs, her hand softly rubbing her other one. A stupid shit eating grin on her face. 

“Jesus Christ, cupcake.” Laura giggles, wiping her mouth off as she moves up to meet Carmilla in a deep kiss. It’s strange tasting yourself on someone else’s tongue but Carmilla can’t say she’s mad about it. Laura moves to lay at Carmilla’s side, her finger drawing circles around Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla looks down at her. “Give me like two minutes and I’ll return the favor tenfold.”

“Mmmm.” Laura responds in a sleepy voice.

“Uh. I know we haven’t really talked about this but I may have brought something with me..” Carmilla begins causing Laura to look up at her, suddenly curious. Carmilla has a shy look on her face. It takes Laura a moment to realize what Carmilla is talking about before she starts laughing, shaking her head in a firm ‘hell no’, interrupting any chance Carmilla had to further explain her intentions. 

“Yeah, I saw and if you think you’re putting something in me that’s been in your dog's mouth.. “ It’s Carmilla's turn to interrupt Laura. 

“First of all, gross. Second, I might have gone shopping with Laf while you were in New York.” Carmilla admits still looking a little shy about bringing the subject up. Laura raises an eyebrow.

“That was very presumptuous of you to think that would work out in your favor.” Laura jokes. 

“Well I figured there is always Tinder if things didn’t work out..” Carmilla quips back causing Laura to abruptly twist a nipple in retaliation for her comment. 

“Ow!” They both start laughing until Carmilla wiggles her eyebrows at Laura. Laura’s laughter is replaced by something Carmilla can’t decipher. It almost looks like uneasiness. 

“I’ve…. embarrassingly enough, I’ve never done that before…” Laura confesses a shyness to her tone that Carmilla can’t help but find adorable.

“Really?” Carmilla questions, quite surprised to learn that fact about Laura. 

“Yeah. As bad as it sounds, it felt too intimate of an act to share with someone I didn’t care about.” Laura discloses, feeling as though she may be making herself look bad in Carmilla’s eyes. She finally looks into Carmilla’s eyes, finding zero judgement behind them, only love and understanding. 

“I haven’t either if that isn’t obvious from my dogs favorite chew toy.” Carmilla replies while trying not to laugh and kill the moment. “We don’t have to..”

“I trust you.” Laura says with a sweet smile before rolling onto her back on the bed. It takes Carmilla’s brain a moment to register what was happening and what Laura just agreed to. 

“Okay… okay. I’ll be.. I’ll be right back. Stay there.” Laura can’t help but laugh at Carmilla’s nervous stuttering before she jumps off the bed and disappears into the bathroom. Several moments pass followed by swearing and groaning behind the shut bathroom door. Laura waits patiently but after several more minutes pass, she begins to worry that Carmilla may have just locked herself in the bathroom for the rest of the morning.

“Carm? Everything okay?” Laura calls out, rolling to her side to rest her chin on her hand. 

“Yeah.” Pause. A few more groans and swears sound from behind the door. “No.”

“What’s wrong?” Laura asks, suddenly more concerned than impatient.

“This is so embarrassing.” Carmilla opens the bathroom door slowly and walks out. She’s still fiddle fucking around with the straps of the harness. Laura’s face is that of half desire at her naked girlfriend wearing a strapon with a not-so-intimidating aqua dildo attached and half amusement at the frustrated look on said girlfriend’s face. “It didn’t exactly come with an instruction manual.” Laura giggles. She kneels up on the bed.

“Come here.” Carmilla does as she’s told. Laura moves to the edge of the bed as Carmilla approaches her, making sure to drop the bottle of lube off on the nightstand beside the bed. Laura helps Carmilla tighten the straps, pulling on one side a little too hard inciting a moan to escape Carmilla. Laura raises an eyebrow.

“It’s meant to be fun for both of us. That part was the only part that was self-explanatory.” Laura’s eyes widen once she realizes what Carmilla means. Her expression turns mischievous just before she grabs a hold of the toy attached to Carmilla, pulling and pushing on it softly, effectively causing another deep moan from Carmilla. Laura giggles again, appearing to be quite happy with herself.

“Oh that’s funny, huh? Two can play that game.” Carmilla reaches around Laura, grabs her ass and pulls her forward, pushing the toy between Laura’s legs, careful of any penetration before Laura is ready. She glides it against the wetness found there several times using slight upwards pressure to part Laura’s folds, exposing the sensitive nub inside to the soft silicone. Laura gasps before crashing her mouth to Carmilla’s, the kiss hot and needy. Carmilla’ nails trail slowly up Laura’s back. Laura is still sensitive from earlier making it impossible for her to not instantly want more friction. Carmilla continues to slide the length of the toy between Laura’s legs until Laura’s breathing becomes erratic. Laura rocks her hips forward and back against Carmilla’s body, causing the insert inside the harness to work its magic on Carmilla.

Their heavy breathing leaves no other option than to break the long intense make out session, settling instead on burying their faces into each other’s necks, bare chests pressing together. Laura digs her nails into Carmilla’s shoulder blades as the familiar heat begins to pool in her stomach again. Carmilla can feel herself beginning to clench around the small toy inside herself.

“Are you…” Carmilla asks not wanting to let go before Laura does. All Laura can do is nod. Carmilla slides the toy along Laura;s slick folds at a faster pace, using her hips as leverage until Laura’s nails dig into her skin harder. Laura moans loudly, biting down into the skin at the base of Carmilla’s neck as the orgasm spreads through her. Carmilla is right behind, holding tightly onto Laura to keep her legs from giving out underneath her. The two girls stay like that for a few moments before Carmilla pulls back slightly. “Wow. That’s not exactly what I had in mind..”

“I’m not complaining..” Laura laughs, rubbing her thumb softly over the red mark she branded Carmilla’s neck with her teeth before pulling her back to her lips. It starts out slow and innocent enough but quickly escalates as Carmilla takes Laura’s bottom lip between her teeth. Hands begin to wander everywhere over soft exposed skin. Laura smiles into the kiss as Carmilla’s hands sneak between them, coasting over her toned stomach and up to her chest. Laura moans, arching forward into Carmilla’s touch. Once the smiling doesn’t allow the kiss to continue, Laura looks into Carmilla’s eyes. They are a shade darker, a devilish smile making its way to her lips.

“I hope you didn’t think we were done here..” Carmilla pronounces, her voice an octave lower. Laura's entire body shivers in response. Carmilla gently pushes Laura down into the bed. Carmilla takes a few steps over to the nightstand to grab the bottle sitting there. Laura bites her lip nervously while scooting back to the middle of the bed. “Not that I think you’ll need help right now…” Carmilla admits while squirting some of the liquid into her hand before coating the toy with her left hand, right hand tossing the bottle back into the table. “I suppose it can’t hurt though.” She adds with a sexy wink.

She crawls onto the bed on her hands and knees, slowly making her way towards Laura. Laura’s legs part instinctually to make room for Carmilla, who decides to take her sweet time, stopping to kiss Laura’s inner knees, thighs and her stomach before giving ample attention to each breast with her tongue. Laura’s fingers tangle into Carmilla’s hair, back arching off the bed slightly. Carmilla smiles. She knows exactly what she’s doing to Laura. She settles between Laura’s legs, placing a hand on each side of Laura, holding herself just above her. Laura chews on her bottom lip.

“Are you nervous?” Carmilla asks with concern on her face.

“A little.” Laura admits shyly.

“Laura we don’t have to..” Laura interrupts Carmilla by placing a hand on her cheek and pulling her lips down to her own.

“Just be gentle.” Carmilla nods. Carmilla positions the toy at Laura’s entrance before using her own body weight to inch it in slowly. Laura takes a deep breath but smiles warmly at Carmilla to reassure her that she’s fine. With a push of her hips, Carmilla slides the rest of the toy inside Laura with ease. She takes a moment to get used to the feeling, before nodding for Carmilla to keep going. Carmilla pulls out all the way before slowly thrusting back in. Laura releases a breathy moan at the contact.

Carmilla begins a tender, unhurried pace, using her hips to push and pull the toy half out and back in. Soon enough Laura matches Carmilla’s movements, thrust for thrust with her own hips. “Okay. Maybe not that gentle.” Laura jokes, reaching around to grab hold of the harness straps on Carmilla’s ass, tugging ever so slightly on them. Carmilla moans at the feeling of heightened friction against her clit from the small toy hidden inside the hardness.

The tender and unhurried pace swiftly goes out the window, both girls suddenly aching for release. Carmilla allows more of her body weight to drop down onto Laura so she’s able to move her hips faster. Laura’s breathing becomes heavy and labored, Carmilla adds to that by attaching her mouth to Laura’s pulse point. Laura pulls on the straps harder as Carmilla thrusts against her harder with more urgency. Laura feels the familiar fire beginning to pool in her stomach, traveling out to all her nerve endings. Laura can’t tell how close Carmilla is so she resists the urge to give in to what her body wants. A few moments Laura feels Carmilla’s body begin to tremble above her. Taking that as a sign that Carmilla is not far behind, Laura lets the pleasure she’s been on the edge of, to take over her entire being.

“Holy shit, we should have done this sooner.” Laura admits with jumbled speech in what could be considered half yell, half moan. Carmilla smiles into the crook of Laura’s neck, slowing her thrusts but not stopping until both their breathing returns to some thread of normalcy. Carmilla lifts her head, crashing her lips to Laura in a sloppy open mouth kiss.

“I guess we need to make up for lost time then..” Carmilla says with a down right naughty grin on her face. Without unsheathing the toy from inside Laura, Carmilla sits up on her knees pulling Laura’s hips with her. Laura gasps in surprise. She lifts Laura’s legs to rest them on her shoulders, giving her a better angle to thrust downwards into her. Carmilla starts off slow again allowing Laura to get used to the angle, which apparently is a good one judging by the instant moaning coming from Laura’s open mouth.

“Jesus fuck, are you trying to kill me?” The heat coursing through Laura’s veins is almost too much for her to handle. Almost. Carmilla can’t help but take pride in the fact that she’s responsible for Laura being a complete and utter mess below her. She almost cums right then and there but holds herself back, rocking her hips against Laura harder and faster. She slips her hand between her own body and Laura’s left leg, rubbing her thumb in circles on Laura’s clit. Carmilla can feel Laura’s walls begin to pulse around the toy prompting her to pick up the pace impossibly faster. Her other arm snakes around Laura’s leg to rest on her stomach and hold her in place. Carmilla is close, but she needs Laura to get there first.

Laura grabs onto Carmilla’s hand so tight she feels it might break and after a mix of loud moans, gasping breaths and a long line of filthy words, Laura cums long and hard. Carmilla is right behind, finally allowing Laura’s legs to fall, while slumping down in between them in a sweaty, exhausted mess. It takes them both a good five minutes before they can breath right or even for that matter. Laura reaches down to Carmilla’s sides in order to unclasp the harness from Carmilla’s waist. Carmilla uses her last bit of energy to discard the toy off the edge of the bed and settles her spent body back between Laura’s legs, resting her chest against Laura’s, her face nuzzling into Laura’s neck.

“Wow.” Is all Laura can manage to say while running her fingers through Carmilla’s damp hair. Laura sighs when her phone begins to ring. She assumes it must be Perry again. “As much as I’d love to stay in this bedroom for the rest of the weekend, if I don’t go home at some point today I’m afraid Perry will send out a search party.” Carmilla chuckles into Laura’s neck before pulling away to look at Laura, a questioning look suddenly appears on her face.

“Wait, you’re living with the ginger twins?” Laura nods.

“Yeah, I didn’t really think that one all the way through..”

“Move in with me.” Carmilla interrupts, her mouth blurting out the words before her brain has time to catch up. Judging by the shocked look on Laura’s face, that may have not been the best of ideas. Carmilla immediately backtracks to put her at ease. “I mean while you’re out here. You can come stay with me.. if you want.. “ 

“Really? You’re staying?” Laura questions with optimism in her voice. Carmilla smiles shyly at her.

“Of course.” Carmilla caresses Laura’s cheek lovingly before running her thumb along Laura’s bottom lip. Laura sighs into the touch. “I mean the invitation is open when we get back home too but.. yeah.” Laura abruptly rolls them over, planting happy kisses all over Carmilla’s face. 

“I love you.” Laura finally says with the biggest, beautiful smile.

“I love you too.” Laura settles back down next to Carmilla, turning on her side before pulling Carmilla against her back, hugging her arms tight to her chest. Carmilla kisses Laura’s cheek and neck before snuggling impossibly closer. A comfortable silence descends upon the quiet bedroom. 

“So what did Laf buy anyway because I’ve been hearing some really strange shit coming from their bedroom.” Carmilla can feel Laura giggling against her. 

“I didn’t see it all but either they didn’t take my advice or Perry is into hardcore butt stuff.” The silence in the room turns into loud laughter. Search parties be damned, they didn’t leave that bedroom for the rest of the weekend. Actually aside from work, awkward dinners with Laf and Perry (because, butt stuff) and taking JP for walks, they didn’t leave each other’s side much at all. They were both determined to make this relationship work regardless of past mistakes, geographical locations, annoying friends and siblings or whatever the fuck else was thrown at them. Because like Laura said - Love is worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue written for this in the future. We decided not to give it a time frame due to other ideas we're working on. :) 
> 
> We hope everyone is safe and healthy out there!


	11. Epilogue -  That’s the Way Love Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Folks! Hope everyone out there is safe and healthy! There was some inspiration flowing yesterday so here is the last chapter to our story. Hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as we did sharing it! Stay tuned for more stories coming soon! <3
> 
> Follow us on Twitter @tobeannouncedFF for updates, info or just to say hi! 😀

_“Like a moth to a flame_   
_Burned by the fire_   
_My love is blind_   
_Can't you see my desire”_   
_Janet Jackson - That’s the Way Love Goes_

16 MONTHS LATER

It’s been 16 months since Carmilla and Laura stopped being ridiculous morons and decided to admit their feelings to one another. While their relationship hasn’t been perfect, they are well aware that they are end game for one another. That knowledge is enough to work out whatever problems arise and communicate their feelings before little issues turn into bigger issues. They still have to deal with being apart on a regular basis especially after Carmilla’s book was released a few months ago and immediately went to the top of the best sellers list. Of course, with her ever growing popularity, Will wants Carmilla to head out on another book tour as soon as possible. He has many other clients that he can bug so Carmilla is quite convinced he focuses on her just to torture her. 

Laura’s career has yet to show signs of slowing down either. Perry does her very best to keep Laura local when she can but that doesn’t always work out. Thankfully both their flexible schedules allow for traveling along with the other if they decide they’re going to be away from each other for too long. Will still gives Carmilla shit but that’s the great thing about having your brother as a boss. She can tell him to fuck off. He knows by now that she doesn’t NEED him for her career but she wants him there with her. Carmilla was supposed to have a meeting with a few movie executives about the possibility of turning her books into a movie or TV series. She was quite sure Will was literally going to shit his pants with excitement. She quickly deflated his large bubble of a head by telling him she would be joining Laura in NYC for fashion week. 

The week had gone by incredibly fast and for the most part they were enjoying the time in the city together. Laura would be busy for a few hours during the day with different projects, which she always insisted Carmilla was welcome to join her on. Carmilla took her up on the offer once since she loved seeing this side of Laura. She had always been impressed by how easy social interactions came to her. She is just naturally good at what she does and Carmilla must admit, she gets a little turned on seeing the confident, demanding and bossy side of Laura. On nights when there wasn’t an afterparty to attend they locked themselves in their hotel room, spending “quality time” together until the sun came up. They were pretty sure their neighbors were getting quite sick of those nights, if the banging on the wall was any indication. The hotel desk never called so they figured why stop a good thing. 

Yes, it had been a good week but Carmilla was definitely ready to go home once Friday night came. She’s exhausted not just from the trip but from her brain running a mile a minute on a matter that’s been on her mind for quite some time now. Actually, it had been on her mind since the two moved in together four months ago. The subject of marriage had never come up in conversation but Carmilla couldn’t help but think that being the next logical step. She also wasn’t sure if that was something Laura even wanted whether it was now or even way down the line. But if this week taught Carmilla anything, she never wanted to be without Laura in her life. 

As the two girls get ready together in their hotel bathroom, Carmilla had been unusually quiet all evening which did not go unnoticed by Laura. Carmilla sits on top of the toilet doing her hair while Laura stands in front of the mirror doing the same. Laura recognized the odd behavior when she spent five minutes straight talking about who was going to be at the afterparty tonight and Carmilla had yet to say one word. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Laura asks with concern in her voice. It takes her a moment to snap out of her thoughts and realize Laura had said something to her before Carmilla looks up at Laura.

“Huh?”

“You’ve barely said a word all night. Is everything okay?” Carmilla looks like a deer caught in headlights at the moment. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Think of something! 

“Uh. Yeah. I’m good. They want to turn my books into a movie or series.” Carmilla blurts out because it’s currently the only thing she can think of to disguise what she’s really thinking about. Laura’s eyes widen.

“Wait, what? When did you find that out?” Laura puts down her hair straightener suddenly more interested in this conversation than continuing to get ready for the party. 

“Before we left actually. I’m supposed to meet with a few executives when we get back.” Carmilla instantly feels guilty, one – for not telling Laura about this earlier and two – for having zero guts to just pull Laura into her lap and ask her to spend the rest of her life with her. 

“And you didn’t tell me? Carm that’s amazing!” Laura grabs Carmilla’s straightener out of her hand, places it on the bathroom counter and sits down on her lap. She wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck, pulling her in for a tender kiss. 

“I didn’t want to take away from your week. I thought it could wait.” Carmilla states shyly. Carmilla smiles warmly at her girlfriend. She’s so damn cute and she still gets nervous around Laura after all this time. 

“Carm nothing I do is important enough for you to feel like you can’t share it with me. I’m so proud of you.” Laura pulls Carmilla to her for another kiss which is meant to be innocent but quickly escalates into anything but; tongues searching for as much contact as they can possibly get, hands roaming under shirts. Carmilla breaks the kiss before they get to the point of no return and miss the party entirely. Laura looks quite disappointed in her actions. Laura’s hands remain under Carmilla’s shirt, fingertips running up and down the soft skin on her back.

“If you don’t stop that, we’re not going to make it to the party.” Laura kisses Carmilla again, seemingly not caring about that fact anymore. Carmilla smiles into the kiss. Holy shit she loves this woman. Even after all this time, the simplicity of a soft touch, a small kiss or even just a loving look is enough to make the butterflies dance around in her stomach. Laura sighs.

“Fiiiiiiine.” Laura gives her a soft kiss on her cheek before removing herself from Carmilla’s lap and returning to getting ready. Laura notices Carmilla staring at her after a few moments. 

“What?” Laura questions with a smile.

“I love you.” Carmilla simply states.

“I love you too.” They finish getting ready without further distractions or Carmilla being the downright awkward mess she’s been for a couple of weeks since she bought that stupid fucking ring. Yes, she bought a ring. She didn’t plan on it. It just happened. She happened to be out shopping with Mattie one day in an old vintage shop and a beautiful ring caught her eye as they passed the jewelry case. Mattie told her it was bad luck if she had no intentions of giving it to Laura, to which Carmilla kindly told her sister to fuck off and mind her own business. She bought it anyway. It probably didn’t help matters that she’s been carrying the damn thing around with her ever since just in case the perfect situation presented itself, which obviously it has not. 

The party ended up being quite a bit more enjoyable than Carmilla thought it would be. Well considering they were around a bunch of celebrities and strangers that Carmilla felt were giving her the stink eye and wondering what she was doing there. Thankfully Laf and Perry were also at the party and Laf being Laf, was quick to explain to anyone that approached them who Carmilla was. Oddly enough, a few people had heard of her and were very interested in what projects she’s currently working on. Carmilla only had one or two moments of jealousy while watching Laura interact with beautiful people from afar. She decided at the beginning of the night that it was best to hang back and let Laura do her thing so they could get out of here as quickly as possible. Laf meanders back over to where Carmilla stands at the bar and orders another drink.

“How are you holding up?” Laf asks Carmilla although judging by the look on Carmilla’s face, she’s bored as fuck and Laf already knows the answer.

“Great. Having a blast.” Carmilla responds dryly. Laf proceeds to order two shots of whisky, nudging Carmilla’s arm once the bartender comes back with the glasses. Carmilla nods her thank you before knocking it back. Laf does the same. They both lean back against the bar to observe Laura and Perry talking and laughing in a large group of people. “Didn’t picture you as the wallflower at these types of things.” Carmilla observes glancing at Laf. Laf shrugs their shoulders before taking a sip of their drink.

“This has always been Laura and Perry’s thing. I’d rather be home reading. Speaking of which.. I heard a little rumor that we might get the chance to see your writing on the big screen.” Carmilla can tell by Laf’s expression and tone that they are a bit disappointed that they didn’t hear that information from Carmilla first.

“Goddamn it. I was waiting until we got home. Believe me, I was going to tell you because I wanted to ask you something…” Carmilla starts but she’s unsure of how to approach the subject. Laf raises an eyebrow. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in being a consultant on the project if it happens? I want to make sure ‘Sam’ gets represented on screen as best as humanly possible and I couldn’t think of a better person to work with me on that to make sure it happens.” Carmilla finishes. For the first time since they’ve met, Laf is completely speechless. Their mouth opens and closes a few times but no sound comes out. 

“Really?” Laf finally says, still in complete shock.

“Yes, really. You don’t have to answer me now… “ Before Carmilla can finish her statement, Laf crashes against her in the tightest of hugs and kisses Carmilla on the cheek.

“Of course, I will! Holy shit! Wow. I have to tell Perry!” Laf bounces up and down in excitement before running off to find Perry before Carmilla can get another word out. Carmilla shakes her head, turns around and orders another drink. Suddenly a pair of arms snake around Carmilla’s waist while a familiar sent invades all her senses. Laura puts her chin on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Having a good time?” 

“I mean, I did get to meet Justin Beiber so my life is now complete.” Carmilla says with a laugh as she turns around in Laura’s embrace, her own arms wrapping around Laura tightly. 

“And here I thought I had already completed your life.” Laura jokes back causing Carmilla to instantly think about the ring that’s hanging out in the bottom of her pocket. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Carmilla questions quietly causing Laura to look up at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Can’t wait to get me alone, huh?” Laura jokes leaning forward to rest her head against Carmilla’s chest, hugging her closer. 

“Something like that.” Carmilla’s voice sounds slightly off which Laura picks up on right away. She pulls back from Carmilla, pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

“You okay?” 

“We can come back. Just felt like going for a walk to get some fresh air.” Carmilla explains attempting to get her emotions in check. Laura nods.

“Let me just go let Laf and Perry know. Meet you outside in five minutes?” 

“Sure.” Laura kisses Carmilla on the cheek before walking away to find Perry. Carmilla lets the breath she had been holding out slowly. 

True to her word. Laura meets Carmilla out front of the building right on time. Carmilla’s heart flutters as Laura walks through the lobby on her way to meet her at the door. Laura’s smile always has a way of melting her heart and making her feel weak in the knees but something about this night is making that feeling multiply tenfold. 

“Ready to go?” Carmilla asks with a smile, offering Laura her hand.

“I’m all yours.”

“Always.”

“And forever.” Laura finishes while lacing her fingers together with Carmilla’s. Carmilla is fairly certain her heart stopped for a few seconds before they walked out the front door of the building and onto the streets of NYC. Laura squeezes Carmilla’s hand tighter and walks as close to her as she can without them tripping over each other. Laura knows something is up but she’s waiting for Carmilla to talk to her about it. They never have to push each other to talk anymore so she’s well aware that Carmilla will talk about whatever is bothering her when the time is right.

The couple walk silently over a few blocks towards the bright lights of Times Square. It’s not exactly where Carmilla meant to take them but the crowd and lights seem to be a welcome distraction for a few moments. Carmilla stops in a spot where less people are standing in order to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. All the emotions, good times, bad times, sexy times and everything in between begin to flood her mind as she looks up at the beautiful city lights. 

Laura grabs Carmilla’s chin forcing her to look Laura in the eyes. 

“Where did you go, love?” Laura asks with such sweetness and concern that Carmilla’s mouth reacts before her brain can stop her.

“Do you want to get married?” Carmilla blurts out. Laura’s eyes flutter. She’s not sure if she heard Carmilla correctly. She cocks her head to the side with a smirk on her face.

“Do you mean in general or are you asking me to marry you?” Laura questions with humor in her tone but Carmilla can feel Laura’s hand shaking against her own. Carmilla shrugs her shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t know. I know I want to be with you forever. But then I think when would we have time to plan a wedding, invite everyone and… “ Carmilla continues to ramble on but Laura no longer hears anything she’s saying. She’s in complete awe of the woman standing in front of her. Was this it? Was this what had been bothering her this whole time. Did she really still question whether or not Laura was in this for the long haul? A laugh escapes Laura’s lips. Carmilla instantly stops talking and looks at Laura with a confused sadness in her eyes. Laura places her hand on Carmilla’s cheek, rubbing it softly with her thumb.

“Carm, I would go to city hall and marry you tomorrow. We’ve never been traditional in our relationship, why start now?” Laura asks in a soft and caring tone while continuing to caress Carmilla’s cheek. Carmilla closes her eyes.

“So, you’ll marry me?” Carmilla questions as she opens her eyes again. Laura is smiling back at her. 

“I’m still not sure if this is your fucked up way of asking right now or if you’re looking for consent to ask at a later date?” Laura jokes. She eats her own words when Carmilla drops to her knee and pulls the ring she had been carrying around for two weeks out of her pocket. Laura’s smile fades to a look of shock. 

“Well, I’m hoping regardless of when I ask that the answer will be the same but yes, I am asking right now. Laura, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the sweetest, most honest, amazing soul I have ever had the pleasure of having in my life. And I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life showing you how perfect we are for each other.” Laura did her best to hold it back but the tears began to flow down her cheeks. 

“You know we don’t need a paper to prove that right?” Laura asks desperately hoping Carmilla wants to marry her for all the right reasons and not just to prove she loves her.

“I know. But I want it. I want it all with you. I want to stand in front of all our family and friends and whoever else wants to come and say that I’m yours, forever and always. Laura, will you marry me?” 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Laura pulls Carmilla up off her knees and crashes their lips together. A few people standing by that apparently had been watching the show start clapping and cheering. Carmilla breaks away long enough to slip the ring on Laura’s finger. She wipes a few stray tears from Laura’s cheeks.

“How long have you had this for?”

“A while. I honestly wasn’t sure if I’d ever have the guts to ask. I didn’t think you’d say yes.” Laura leans her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“Carm, there was no other possible answer. I love you so much.” Laura places both her hands on Carmilla’s face and pulls her in for another kiss. 

“You know we have to go back to the party now and tell Laf and Perry.” Carmilla admits with a sigh. Laura shakes her head before grabbing Carmilla’s hand.

“Fuck that. We’re going back to the hotel to celebrate ALONE. We’ll tell them tomorrow.”

“You and that filthy mouth.” Carmilla quips while allowing Laura to drag her towards the direction of their hotel.

“Better get used to this mouth because it’s going to be doing filthy things to you till death do us part now.” Laura jokes back as they continue to walk towards the hotel. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” They spend the night celebrating their love alone at the hotel, the next day telling Laf and Perry, the night they get back after telling Carmilla’s family, a week later after telling Laura’s dad, two months later when they get married, a year later when their first kid is born, two years later after their second and just about every day in between. The good moments always outweigh the bad moments in life and love is always worth celebrating. 

THE END


End file.
